To Dance With A Prince
by Ceara Einin
Summary: Laurah: she's just a dancer who was somehow thrown into a Narnia with a cute prince, right? But from the moment she steps into Narnia, Laurah's treated as much more than a mere visitor. She's not royalty; she's sure of that. Yet somehow, in the midst of the Narnian-Telmarine war, she finds herself growing too fond of the prince and joining an entirely new family - with green hair.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first story and I'm super excited to be starting it, I've had the idea for a while now. I really appreciate reviews, but if you hate it, please please explain why so I know what I'm doing wrong. I am writing this based more on the movie Prince Caspian rather than the book, so there will be lines from the movie in here. I do not own this scene at all, except for a tiny part about General Glozelle. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy reading this. :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The shadow of the Earth slid in front of the moon in a rare lunar eclipse, a sight that Lord Miraz gazed on from the window of the Telmarine castle. His wife screamed from the pain of childbirth just a room away. It wouldn't be long now.

The screams suddenly stopped, and Lord Miraz knew that baby must have been born. Leaning on the windowsill, he waited to be told whether he finally had an heir so he could dispatch a certain nephew of his, who just so happened to be the only thing between him and the crown. Hearing a heavy door open and his general approach, he stood still and waited.

"Lord Miraz. You have a son."

With a sigh of relief and satisfaction, Lord Miraz responded, "The heavens have blessed us. You know your orders." He turned his head sideways. "General Glozelle?"

"Yes my lord."

Miraz turned back to the window as his general left the room to obey.

* * *

><p>A stout, cloaked figure stole through the dark hallway, his long gray beard peeking out from his hood. He soundlessly entered a room to his left; it was one he knew well. He made his way to the bed and pulled aside the curtain to see the young prince sound asleep.<p>

The dark-haired, handsome young man woke with a start to find a hand over his mouth. Relaxing once he recognized the face of his professor, he started to turn onto his side, groggily mumbling, "Five more minutes."

"You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come. We must hurry." The urgency was unmistakable in the old man's voice, prompting the prince to look back at him with confusion written across his face. He allowed himself to be dragged out of bed by his arm, slightly more awake now.

"Professor, what is going on?"

"Your aunt has given birth…to a son."

The prince's dark brown eyes widened, realizing the danger he was now in, as the professor opened a secret door in the back of his wardrobe.

"Come!"

The sound of soldiers' footsteps sounded just outside the door, and the two darted into the wardrobe, but the prince stayed hidden behind the wardrobe door to watch.

A handful of soldiers bearing crossbows stepped into the room, making as little noise as possible so as not to wake the prince. They formed a semicircle around the bed and readied their weapons. At General Glozelle's silent signal, they released their arrows.

The prince watched in shock and horror as dozens of arrows pierced the very bed he'd been asleep in moments ago. Again and again arrows flew through the air until the curtain surrounding the bed was shredded to reveal a mattress full of arrows – but no prince.

With his heart pounding in his chest, the prince flew down the secret stairs behind his professor, stopping by the armory to grab a sword after throwing on chest armor over his nightshirt.

Moments later, the prince was mounted on his trusty horse Destrier listening to last advice from his childhood teacher.

"You must make for the woods. They won't follow you there." The aged man reached into his robes and gave the prince a strangely shaped package.

"It has taken me many years to find this."

As the prince accepted it and put it in his belt, the professor added, "Do not use it, except at your greatest need."

"Will I ever see you again?" The young man's voice spoke his care for his teacher far more than words could.

"I dearly hope so my prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change."

Their moment of farewell was broken by the sound of shouting guards; at his professor's hushed urging, the prince lightly kicked Destrier into a gallop, leaving the castle courtyard behind. At the sound of fireworks announcing the birth of Miraz's son, Destrier reared up on her hind legs, but soon returned to the ground, just in time for the prince to see the gates opening and a dozen or so soldiers riding out. He faced forward and kicked his ebony horse back into a gallop, leaving the Telmarine castle behind.

* * *

><p>General Glozelle rode at the head of the soldiers, spurring his horse to go faster. No matter how he wished this was not necessary, he knew that his life would be on the line if the prince was not disposed of. Now that he had his heir, Lord Miraz wanted the final obstacle between him and the throne removed. But however ruthless the man was, General Glozelle had sworn an oath to serve him, and he, General Glozelle, was a man of his word.<p>

He could just make out the figure of a horse and rider across the field – right in front of the forest. The two soon disappeared among the trees, and the small company of soldiers soon reached the edge of the Dark Forest. The general rode on without hesitation, only to stop and turn when he didn't find the others following.

"Which of you superstitious old women wants to spend the night in a cell?"

Turning his horse back around, the general spurred it on, hearing the others fall in behind him.

* * *

><p>The frightened prince rode for his life through the woods, constantly checking for signs of the soldiers. Soon, he picked up the sound of hoof beats. His heart leapt into his throat, and he urged Destrier faster, throwing a glance over his shoulder.<p>

The two flew through the forest, the prince's black, shoulder-length hair whipping back from his face as they flew through the woods. Destrier jumped a fallen log and the prince looked back to see if the soldiers were near, only to be knocked from the saddle by a fallen tree he'd failed to notice before him.

Crying out in surprise and pain, he found himself being dragged through the leaves on his back with his foot stuck in a stirrup. Grunting with the effort, he managed to pry his foot loose and came to a sudden stop in the leaves, his head throbbing and body aching.

The prince wasn't sure how long he lay there, but he still could not hear the soldiers coming. Grimacing in pain, he forced himself to a sitting position just as he heard a creak.

* * *

><p>"Hear that?"<p>

A black-haired, mean-looking dwarf named Nikabrik looked over to his friend Trumpkin, a blonde-haired, gruff dwarf, who nodded once in affirmation.

"We'll wait a few minutes, then check it out."

Nikabrik nodded at his friend and sat down to wait.

After a little time had passed, Trumpkin and Nikabrik rose and went to the door with their rough, stubby hands on the hilt of their sword. Quietly, so as not to wake their badger friend Trufflehunter, they slowly opened the door, instantly spotting a boy of about 17 or 18 years who jumped when he saw them.

"He's seen us."

The boy's gaze flitted over to his sword, which lay useless several feet away. At his friend's words, Trumpkin drew his sword and rushed toward the boy, who recoiled. Just as he prepared to strike, the blonde dwarf noticed a peculiar object lying near the boy.

_Impossible…_

Trumpkin gazed at the white horn while the boy's eyes darted between it and the dwarf. As Trumpkin stood undecidedly looking at the boy, then the horn, then the boy again, his ears caught the sound of hooves on the forest floor and the neigh of a horse.

"Take care o' him."

Trumpkin turned and ran at the soldiers, attacking with his sword in hand as Nikabrik walked menacingly toward the shocked and alarmed boy.

* * *

><p>The prince saw the less stocky dwarf head off to fight the soldiers and his dark-haired companion start toward him, sword in hand. After a moment of indecision, he lunged desperately for the horn.<p>

"No!" The dwarf coming at him let out a sharp yell, but was too late. The prince lifted the horn to his lips and blew it as loud as he could before he felt something hard strike his head.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, just so there's no confusion, the prologue was the first scene from the movie, and this is about my OC, Laurah.**

**This is so intimidating,** **starting a story. I'm working on Chapter Two now, but it might be a few days until I get it uploaded. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"And one two three, and one two three, and faster ladies!" It seemed my dance instructor wasn't going to settle for anything short of perfection. A smile brightened my intense, concentrated face as I welcomed the challenge. The mambo was my favorite of the Latin dances and perfection was the only option my mind would accept. I quickened my steps and grinned as my partner, Jake, and I now danced in perfect rhythm with the music and with each other. The many layers of fringe on my skirt swished quite nicely with the movement of my hips.

"Very good Ms. Hendrickson. Very good Ms. Stevens." Mr. Dougherty seemed genuinely impressed with me and my best friend Nikki, who was dancing with her partner somewhere across the room. Smiling with enjoyment himself, Jake spun me under his arm; luckily for him my chocolate brown locks were contained in a bun, so they didn't give him a face-full of hair.

All too soon, Mr. Dougherty switched the music, but I was in such a good mood I didn't complain, especially when I distinguished the beat of my favorite dance of all – the Argentine tango. The change in music was a bit abrupt, but soon everyone found the beat and off we went. Intensity crackled through the air; the tango was definitely not for the faint of heart. But it was for that very reason I loved it so much, and also the reason it was one of my best dances. Of course, Jake was a wonderful dancer, and we both played our roles quite well, according to our demanding instructor. Again and again, my partner lifted me as if I weighed nothing in deliciously complicated lifts. I closed my green eyes, reveling in the moment as he spun me out none too gently. If I didn't know better, I'd say that every step, twirl, and lift felt so natural, like a part of my anatomy, but in reality it was the hours of practice I devoted every week. The music ended on a somewhat harsh note with every dancer, myself included, out of breath but happy, though neither showed on our faces.

"Well done, well done! It seems the tango is the dance everyone has seemed to grasp, for once. I'll see everyone back here tomorrow."

_Whoa._ Mr. Dougherty must have been either in a fantastic mood or completely hung over, because we usually never got off so easy. Apparently I'd spoken these very words aloud, since Nikki replied, "I know right? Must be the mood though, cuz the sun would have to turn green for him to actually consume anything alcoholic. Ah well, don't look a gift horse in the mouth as they say."

I grinned at her and we linked arms, gathering our things by the door.

"See ya Laurah! See ya Nikki!" Jake called out behind him as he left the studio.

"Caio!" We chimed back in unison as we changed out of our heels into more comfortable (and matching) boots.

"Seems you finally made friends with the mambo, huh? Did that **totally** cute partner of yours provide a little extra motivation?"

I rolled my eyes with a smirk on my lips. Nikki couldn't resist teasing me about Jake – she never could. He **was** cute, no argument there, but he was just a friend.

"Who said he was **my** motivation, Nikki?" I retorted, winking at her.

"Who's partner is he?"

"And who keeps bringing up his looks?"

"Oh come on, like you don't talk about cute guys too?"

"At least I don't do it every ten minutes."

She giggled. "I don't do it **that** often!"

I snorted. "Riiiiiight…"

"Oh fine, you caught me. But you know most of the reason I talk about him so much is that you two would make the most adorable couple **ever**."

I sighed. It seemed I would get no peace on the subject.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Nikki, but he's just a friend."

"Uh huh." She took this opportunity to promptly smack me upside the head. "Are you blind?"

"Um, ow!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that hard!"

"What was that for?" I whined as pathetically as I could.

"Uh, two things sister. Firstly, are you the only girl on the planet who **hasn't** noticed he likes you? And secondly, you lucky thing! He's so dreamy, those sapphire eyes, that adorable blonde hair, that perfect tan, those incredible muscles – "

"Oh for the love of…wait, what?"

"You heard me. And I'm not the only one who wants to see you two together, by the way."

I raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Do tell. Who else may I ask?"

"Let's see, only like, HALF THE FREAKING SCHOOL!"

"Really…only half?" I put on my best pout.

"The other half wants to date him, you silly chica!"

I smirked. "You got that part right, at least."

We continued our playful conversation on the way out.

"I can't decide which side I'm on yet…" Nikki said with a faraway look that matched her voice.

"I thought you'd already decided that…"

"Ah, but you see as much as I'd love to see you two together, he's just to adorable to wish away on someone else. Even if that someone happens to be my best friend."

I grinned and shook my head in amusement.

"You're priceless Nikki."

"And I know it too!" She winked and we each got in our respective cars to drive home, waving goodbye as we backed out of our parking spaces.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the front door and stepped inside, closing the door gently behind me. I was instantly greeted by my two beagles, both whining and jumping and furiously wagging their tails. It seemed I was the only human in the house; my parents obviously weren't home yet.<p>

"Hello puppies! Who wants supper?"

They both enthusiastically barked – probably loud enough to wake the dead – jumping and clawing at my pale, slender legs like I was their personal climbing tree. I laughed at their antics and bent down to accept the showers of puppy kisses they had persistently been trying to bestow.

"Okay, come on. Let's get the puppies some supper!"

I quickly prepared their dinner and fed them, deciding to feed myself later. Just as I sat down to do my homework after a half hour of practicing, the phone rang, with that obnoxious _ring-ring_ that vibrated in my head. Sighing, I closed my books and picked it up.

"Hey mom."

"Hello sweetie. I forgot to tell you that I have to work late tonight, so I won't be home for another few hours."

I glanced at the nearby grandfather clock, seeing that it was already quarter past 7.

"Okay, Thanks for the heads up. What about Dad? He's usually home by now."

"He's going out with his friends tonight."

I thanked my lucky stars my mom wasn't here to see my face when I heard that. I love her to death, but every single time my dad goes out and gets drunk with his friends, she defends him and makes excuses for him, babbling about how she just has to keep trying to be a better wife. She would never in a hundred years admit it to me or even herself, but the truth of the matter was that he despised this family and so he spent as little time with us as possible.

"I don't suppose you could have dinner ready once we get home, could you honey?"

"No problem. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye Mom, I love you."

"Bye sweetie, I love you too."

I hung up and settled back into the comfortable sofa to get some homework done before I started dinner.

* * *

><p>I checked the grandfather clock for the second time; 10:30 already.<p>

"They both should've been home by now," I thought out loud. Both Gus and Jack cuddled closer against my legs as if to reassure me that even if my parents didn't care to spend some time with me, they still loved me. I petted their soft fur for a few moments, then got up from hours of homework, homework that I'd thankfully finished, before I'd realized that it was a Friday. _Oh well, at least I won't have to do it later in the weekend_.

Dinner was sitting in the oven to keep it warm, all the dirty dishes had been washed and put away, my room – or rather the entire house for that matter – was spotless, I'd taken my shower, and my nails were perfectly polished, as always. For some reason, that was my hobby – painting my nails.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my cell phone vibrating. _Probably Nikki_. I was wrong. Someone was calling me, not texting, **calling**, and not just any someone either: it was none other than Jake Bartram. Slightly nervous, I took the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Laurah, it's Jake."

"Well hi there."

"So are you enjoying your Friday night?" Oddly enough, he sounded a tad nervous.

"Pretty much yeah, but it'd be better if my parents were actually home."

There was a slight pause, and then he said in a tone of wonder, "Wow. Never thought I'd hear any teenager ever say that. But I get where you're coming from, I imagine it wouldn't be that fantastic being alone at home on a Friday night."

"Kinda isn't, but hey, it's not like this is a first. Besides, I had dance class today, I can't really complain."

"On that subject, you did really well today. I was….quite impressed."

"You? Impressed? Heaven forbid!" I teased him. Holy crap, the guy had never been impressed with anyone before, not if the way he acted was any indication. This would be something Nikki would **love** to hear.

"Ha ha." I could hear the smile behind that dry laugh. "But don't tell anyone I said that, my reputation as a stuck-up prat would be completely ruined."

We both laughed over that absurdity.

"But seriously now. Are you busy tomorrow?" _Why would he ask that, unless… no way._

"Other than dance class again, I'm free."

"Then how would you feel about grabbing a coffee together after class?"

"Um, sure. Why not." After all, I loved coffee almost as much as I loved dancing and painting my nails.

"Great! Starbucks okay with you?"

"Oh yeah! That place is second heaven."

"Alright then. So it's a date?" My stomach flipped over when I heard that.

"Yeah, I guess so." _So much for 'just friends.'_ But still, it was only a casual coffee, nothing serious. Hopefully he saw it that way too…

"Okay. Well….I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Kay, see ya, Jake"

"Bye Laurah."

After we hung up, I immediately called Nikki, knowing that if I didn't tell her I'd be toast when she did find out.

"Hey Laurah, how's it going?"

"Good. Well, I think it's good, I'm not sure. What I mean is I don't know if I'm completely happy about it –

"Happy about what? Wait… OHMYGOD DID HE ASK YOU OUT?"

"He – "

"And by the way, I TOLD YOU SO YOU CYNICAL CHILD!"

_Okay, my eardrums are officially dead._

"Hold your horses Nikki, he's not my boyfriend. He just asked me to get coffee with him after class tomorrow."

"!"

_Oi, that girl could scream…_

"I told you so, I told you so, I told you so! He totally has a crush on you! Okay tell me everything! Did he sound nervous? Did he call you? Which coffee place are you guys going to? Are you excited? Do you like him too? Have you told your parents? What are you going to wear?"

I chuckled at her stream of questions, wondering how anyone could have that much energy at this hour.

"Okay, the answers to your questions are: kinda, yes, Starbucks, I don't know, not really, not yet, and whatever I wear to class."

"Wow, I can't believe you remembered them all… But anyway, where was I? Oh yes…WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE HIM?"

"Well, he's really attractive yeah, but I don't know him all that well. I tend to fall for guys because of their personality, not their looks."

She grumbled into the phone, responding, "Well sadly I can't argue with you there…But honestly, have a great time and tell me **everything**."

"Don't worry; you know I always do. And on that topic, he said he was impressed with my dancing at class today."

"WHAT? OHMYGOD! He never, ever, EVER says that to anyone! You are so lucky! But I have to say you earned it though, even Mr. Dougherty was impressed."

"Thanks, but don't forget that he was impressed with you too."

"Very true. Well thanks for letting me be the first to know about your date with Jake."

"No prob. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later!"

I hung up and sank down into the couch cushions with a slight headache from all the screaming and yelling, but happy nonetheless. Nikki was truly one-of-a-kind; no one else I knew could muster anything near that kind of enthusiasm if their best friend was getting coffee with Jake Bartram. Suddenly, I remembered my dogs.

"Do the puppies want to go outside?" Both immediately sat up at attention, ears perked, so I got up, took them down to the basement, and let them out.

I started to walk back towards the stairs, but stopped when I heard the faint but audible sound of a horn, turning to see where it was coming from. I was surprised by what seemed to be a golden glow emanating from the nearby woods. I furrowed my brow in curiosity, for the moment dismissing thoughts that I had gone insane, and walked outside toward the forest, leaving the door open just a crack in case the dogs wanted to come in while I was checking it out.

Once I was in among the trees, the rich, gilded light intensified; if I didn't know better, I'd have thought it was a piece of the sun. Though it was a chilly night, the light radiated enough warmth to keep me from minding all that much. After a little while, I spotted a clearing up ahead. The glow was quite powerful now, so bright, warm and beautiful; in a word, breathtaking. Continuing forward, I came into a small clearing, clear of the frost that covered the rest of the forest. But before I could fully take it in, I swear I felt my heart stop in fright.

The ground left my feet, and I felt like I was being hurled forward at breakneck speed. It occurred to me that most normal people would be screaming their head off by now, but my voice caught in my throat. Light was everywhere; it was like I'd taken up residence inside the sun. All of a sudden, I flew out of…WHATEVER THE FREAK THAT WAS and felt myself slam face first into ground. I vaguely heard something walking toward me before everything went black.

**AN: Yep, I'm a fan of cliffhangers. I won't do it all the time though, that's a promise. ;)**

**Review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, this chapter was really hard to write, so if it's worse than the other two, that's why. Writer's block really is the worst...Anyway enough of my rambling. Please review, the next chapter will be posted after there are 5. I don't want to sound mean or anything, but reviews would be a great motivation to keep writing in the midst of my busy schedule. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I groaned softly, trying to force my body to move. A few tries and then…success! I rolled over so I was lying on my back and managed to sit up, at which point I realized something tasted really weird. I spit out a mouthful of grass and stood up.

"Who are you?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I screamed, almost jumping out of my skin with fright. I swiveled on my shaking legs to find the source of the commanding voice. Instantly I wished I'd stayed unconscious.

"Speak."

Holy…a talking man-horse hybrid? Wait, I think the official name is centaur.

"Uh, I, um, uh..."My voice trembled at several octaves higher then usual.

"You are no Telmarine. Are you a Daughter of Eve?" The dark brown centaur talking to me carried an impressive amount of authority with his voice alone, to say nothing of his stance.

"Um, what's a Telmarine? And what do you mean 'Daughter of Eve'?" I could feel my control slipping, could feel hysteria setting in. "And where the BLOODY HELL am I?"

He chuckled. **Chuckled**! I just stared, my eyes wide with disbelief and my jaw hanging open. Call me a dolt, but I fail to see the humor in this situation.

"I am sorry, it was rude to laugh. You are in Narnia. Or rather, what is still left of it."

All my hysterics faded in an instant. There was so much sadness in the statement and his voice, but why? What had happened to this place called Narnia?

"Well, I don't know why or even how I'm here, but I neither wish nor intend to be a threat."

_Wow, I sounded formal._

He nodded his head, understanding.

"And could you please explain what you meant when you asked if I was a 'Daughter of Eve'?"

"You look as though you are from the same world as our Kings and Queens of Old."

"So I'm being compared to royalty? That's pretty cool."

"You speak strangely, Daughter of Eve."

"Should I be flattered or insulted?"

"Be neither, it was merely an observation." He paused for a second, surveying me, before his eyes widened in shock.

"What is that you wear on your wrist?"

I glanced down at my right wrist, seeing nothing but the bracelet I'd worn as long as I could remember. Apparently, someone had given it to me at birth, though my mother never mentioned who.

"It's just a bracelet I've had for a while, since birth actually. I'm not sure who gave it to me."

"Follow me, milady." His voice wasn't harsh, just kind of urgent.

"Milady?" I cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You are the one. The one foretold in the prophecy, and even in the stars. Please, come with me."

Okay, if I was confused before, I don't know what I am now. My eyes widened into dinner plates as the centaur stared to walk away into the forest.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what? What prophecy? And what are Telmarines? What is going on?"

He looked back almost sympathetically.

"All will be explained, but first you must come with me. We have been awaiting your arrival for over a century."

"Me?" My voice came out a squeak.

"You. Please, there is no time to waste."

I obediently followed him, and realized I didn't know his name.

"I'm Laurah, by the way."

He respectfully bowed his head in my direction.

"Welcome to Narnia Lady Laurah. I am Glenstorm."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Glenstorm," I said with a smile.

We walked along for a few minutes through the forest and soon came to a large clearing.

_Oh. My. Gosh._

I would have fainted on the spot had I not been so determined to not seem like a silly child. There were minotaurs and...fauns (I think that's what they're called) and centaurs and huge mice - creatures that only existed in fairy tales. I was taken so off-guard that even when Glenstorm motioned for me to step forward, I couldn't move an inch. My heart pounded against my ribs with wonder, with disbelief, with fear - with pure and utter shock.

"Who is this lady? She is no Telmarine, yet neither is she a Queen of Old."

A mouse...a **mouse** just talked. **A mouse just talked!**I decided to let Glenstorm have the floor since I didn't trust my voice.

"She wears the bracelet. She is the one from the prophecy."

At this every creature turned and looked at me with something I had trouble identifying. Shock perhaps, disbelief, but mainly…hope. **Hope**. I instantly felt as if the weight of a world had just fallen on my shoulders. I, me, Laurah Hendrickson, a total stranger, gave these creatures hope. What could have happened?

"Is it true? I mean, is it, I mean really?"

The rather adorable squirrel seemed quite excited, and this only increased my anxiety. What was I supposed to do? I just got here **minutes** ago! How was I supposed to help a people and a land I knew nothing about? Hell, what was the problem anyway? Surprisingly, I managed to pull it together enough to respond with at least a semblance of calm.

"I don't know. Apparently I might be, but I have no idea how or why."

I looked to Glenstorm, silently pleading for the answers he'd said would come. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked a little ways away from the clearing into the woods before he began.

He told me the entire history of Narnia. He told me of the Great Lion Aslan and how he created Narnia and how the White Witch trapped it in a hundred years of never ending winter. He told me how four children defeated the White Witch and how Aslan died at the Stone Table in place of a traitor. He told me about the Golden Age when those children ruled Narnia; King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant. He told of how they just disappeared one day while chasing a white stag. He explained how the Telmarines invaded soon after and took over Narnia, 1300 years ago, and how the Narnians were believed to be extinct.

I was, to put it simply, speechless. What in blue blazes was I doing here? How was it possible, and how was I supposed to fit in to all this? Why was I here?

"What am I doing here?"

"After the White Witch was defeated, there was another prophecy. A prophecy of a girl who could save Narnia from a dark time."

"And you think this girl is me?"

While my voice was shaking a little, Glenstorm's remained perfectly steady and calm as he quoted what must have been the prophecy.

"In a time full of darkness and despair

Shall come a beacon of hope so fair

Daughter of Light and daughter of the wood

Her fate unclear, her intentions good

The decision is hers which side to aid

Beware of traitors, their trap is laid

The fate of Narnia lies with she

Who true to her heart shall be."

_Wow._ My mind conjured up a single word, and for a moment that was the extent of its function. They thought this girl, this "beacon of hope" was **ME**? I could do nothing but stare at Glenstorm with my jaw hanging open – a rather unladylike pose, come to think of it.

"It was said that she would wear the bracelet belonging to the Queen of the Wood. That bracelet is the one you wear on your wrist."

I opened my mouth to try and say something…anything, but no sound came out of my throat. My lips shaped words, but I had no idea what I was trying to say. My stomach churned, my pulse pounded in my ears, and my vision blurred.

_This was just too much. _

_Way, way too much._

I vaguely heard Glenstorm saying something, but I couldn't figure out what. My brain was foggy and I had the vague sensation of falling before I blacked out for the second time in the space of half an hour.

* * *

><p>I slowly regained consciousness and found myself staring right at the face of an unfamiliar centaur.<p>

"Are you feeling better my lady?" He sounded pretty concerned, but I guess I would be too if the supposed savior of my land fainted as soon as she found out the news.

I put on a smile as best I could.

"Yeah, I'm good now."

He nodded once and seemed relieved.

_He doesn't like to talk much, does he?_

"Is there somewhere I need to be?"

"Yes my lady. Glenstorm needs you at a meeting with the other leaders. He requested you to be there as soon as possible."

"I'll be going then. But, if this is for leaders why am I supposed to be there?"

The only response I got was a confused look and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh...right." _How could I forget about that?_ "So where are they?"

"On the outer edge of the clearing, my lady, straight ahead."

"Thank you." I turned to go when I remembered something. "Oh, and it's Laurah. Just Laurah."

He bowed at the waist and smiled. I nodded my head and returned the smile before walking toward the meeting.

"Ah, you are awake." A centaur that looked like a younger version of Glenstorm greeted me with a warm smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." I have to admit, I'd always wondered what it would be like to faint. But now that I actually had, I was finding it rather embarrassing.

"There is no need to apologize, my lady. Come, there is much to discuss."

"I'm guessing you already know my name."

"Of course, my lady. But I'm sure you don't know mine." He finished the last sentence with a playful smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"That I don't, so introductions would be wonderful."

By now we'd walked up to the small group. And when I say small, I mean really small; there were 4 of us: Glenstorm, the mouse that had spoken earlier, the friendly centaur whose name remained a mystery, and me.

"But of course, my lady." He motioned to Glenstorm first. "This is Glenstorm, as I'm sure you know."

Glenstorm and I exchanged a respectful nod.

"This is Reepicheep, Knight of Narnia," the un-named friend gestured to the mouse, who bowed to me with a flourish.

"It is an honor, my lady. We have long awaited your arrival."

"Thank you Reepicheep, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

I turned to the remaining centaur.

"And you sir?"

"I am Jaystorm, my lady, son of Glenstorm."

"I thought you two looked alike. And since it seems we're on first-name basis here, please just call me Laurah."

At this Glenstorm raised an eyebrow, Reepicheep's eyes widened, and Jaystorm cocked his head to the side.

"What?" I honestly didn't see what the big deal was. After all, it wasn't like I was royalty or anything, I was just a teen.

_Who is supposed to save this world._

The three exchanged a glance before Reepicheep spoke up.

"As you wish...Laurah."

I beamed. This was much better, it helped keep me from feeling quite as out-of-place.

"I like the sound of that much better."

"Now that all that is settled, to business," Jaystorm had a no-nonsense tone now that took me a minute to get used to.

"First of all, I do believe that you need some training Laurah."

"You've got a point Reepicheep, I haven't the faintest idea how to fight."

"Jaystorm will teach you." Jaystorm nodded at his father, then shot me a smirk that told me I would be very **very** sore for a long long time.

"So, why have all the Narnians gathered? I thought you were supposed to be in hiding."

"The horn was blown."

Was Glenstorm being serious? Wait duh, this guy doesn't joke much, of course he's serious.

"The horn as in, Queen Susan's Horn? The one that summons the Kings and Queens of Old?"

"Yes. We still do not know when, or even if, they will be here."

"I'm sure they'll be here, it's just a matter of time."

"Well put my la- Laurah."

Reepicheep quickly caught his mistake and sent me an apologetic look, which I responded to with a forgiving smile.

"So now we - "

Jaystorm suddenly stopped mid-sentence, and it took me a few seconds to figure out why.

Shouts. Shouts of soldiers. That could mean only one thing...

"Telmarines?" I breathed out the word, fear seeping from my voice.

The four of us exchanged a glance before Reepicheep and I took off toward the sound. I could hear Glenstorm and Jaystorm shouting something, but for some reason I didn't stop. I just ran. Perhaps it was the curiosity to see the enemy, or perhaps it was the feeling that I _had_ to be there, that someone needed help. Whatever the case, I raced through the ferns that grew plentifully on the forest floor, following Reepicheep through the trees.

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow, but the sounds of shouts grew steadily louder. I'd lost sight of Reepicheep, but it didn't matter, I followed the sound of shouts and of arrows whizzing through the air. A cry of pain echoed in my ears as the rhythm of my heartbeat pulsed in my chest.

I suddenly stopped up short at the scene I was witnessing.

There were about a dozen Telmarines shooting crossbows at three figures - or two rather. And one of those two was a Telmarine himself.

As I tried to process this, I noticed something even stranger. The Telmarine was running back toward the soldiers and bending down. He was helping a badger. A badger that had been shot with one of the arrows. The badger was holding out a white horn to him, and seemed to be pleading with him. He hesitated a moment before taking the horn.

_Queen Susan's horn_.

As I stared in shock at what was happening before my own eyes, I caught sight of a soldier aiming straight at the boy, or rather, the young man. For some strange, unidentifiable reason my heart caught in my throat - until I saw Reepicheep scamper through the undergrowth toward him and swiftly cut him down. He quickly took down another, and I saw the Telmarine stare in fear for a second before taking the arrow out of the injured badger, picking him up, and running toward the dwarf with him. Even from where I stood, I could hear the badger's yelps of pain and my heart clenched in response.

The soldiers began running after the trio, but Reepicheep quickly took care of them. Meanwhile, the Telmarine had gently set the badger down next to the dwarf, drawn his sword, and turned to face the soldiers, only to see that only one was left.

The Telmarine soldier began cutting away at the ferns and shouting, only to be cut down by Reepicheep a few seconds later. The young man stood there watching in confusion, then fear as Reepicheep raced toward him, hidden in the underbrush. I suppose he was frightened enough that he forgot how to move or something, but anyhow Reepicheep flew at him, knocking him to the ground.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" Reepicheep commanded as he stood on the Telmarine's chest.

His face was a perfect picture of shock and bewilderment as Reepicheep stood on him, blade pointed at his face.

"You are a mouse!"

_Can someone say 'Captain Obvious_?'

Reepicheep probably was thinking the same thing as me as he sighed and replied, "I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword."

"Uh, no thanks." The Telmarine looked genuinely scared, but then again it was understandable; a mouse was pointing a razor-sharp sword at his face - which happened to be rather handsome.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

I bit back a laugh and tried my best to not smile.

"I said I would not fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!"

_Oooh, Reepicheep is pissed now!_

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" shouted the badger.

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption!"

Again, I had to fight to not giggle.

"He doesn't, go ahead." The dwarf clearly had something against this guy, but that didn't make it any easier to bite back yet another urge to burst out into chuckles.

"He's the one who blew the horn!"

_Holy mother...WHAT?_

"What?" Apparently Reepicheep was just as shocked as me.

"Then let him bring it forward. This is the reason we have gathered."

Glenstorm had arrived with Jaystorm and two other centaurs, all of whom stood next to me.

Reepicheep reluctantly hopped off the Telmarine to let him stand up.

_Wow. Hello beautiful._

* * *

><p>The prince stared at the girl standing with the centaurs. She was beautiful, or at least to his eyes. Her slightly wavy, dark brown hair fell a little ways past her slender shoulders. She looked like a delicate flower that could be blown away by the slightest breeze, but at the same time she was strong. Delicate, but strong. And her eyes...he felt he could lose himself entirely in them. They reminded him of emeralds, deep and sparkling.<p>

Returning to reality, the prince snapped himself out of his trance-like state and focused on the Narnians.

* * *

><p>This guy was...cute. Very, very, <strong>very <strong>cute. Like, OMG-I'm-gonna-die cute.

I quickly snapped out of it however, since it would hardly be received as good news if the 'beacon of hope' was drooling over a Telmarine.

I was pretty concerned about the badger, or Trufflehunter as Reepicheep had called him. I exchanged a look with Jaystorm, silently asking if I should carry the badger back. He gave a slight nod and so I walked over to Trufflehunter.

Both Trufflehunter and the dwarf next to him looked at me curiously, then in shock as they looked at my wrist. They both opened their mouths at the same time, to ask the same question I was sure, so I just nodded.

I began to bend down to pick up Trufflehunter, but he quickly spoke up.

"My lady?"

I smiled. "Yes?"

"Forgive me for being forward, but what...?"

"I'm helping you. You're injured and I have a feeling it'd be less than comfortable for you to walk all the way back to the gathering."

"But my lady - "

I put a hand to silence his protests.

"Please my friend, I want to help. And also, please just call me Laurah."

He hesitated for a moment before nodding and smiling. I gingerly lifted him into my arms and started to walk along behind the centaurs.

"My name is Trufflehunter my - Laurah. And this is Nikabrik."

The dwarf nodded gruffly at me and continued walking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Nikabrik finally spoke up, "How did you get here?"

"Well...I don't know how much sense it'll make, but I was at home and I was letting my dogs outside when I heard a horn and saw a gold-light-thing. I decided to find out what it was, I walked into the woods toward it, I came to a clearing, then bam, I landed face-first here in Narnia. The grass here has a very peculiar flavor by the way."

Nikabrik snorted and Trufflehunter grinned at my last sentence. And as we walked along, I noticed a certain young Telmarine looking at me. And not in that you-freak-what-are-doing-here kind of way either.

I glanced over at him and smiled when our eyes met.

"I don't believe we've been introduced."

_Great, now **I** was Captain Obvious._

"No we haven't my lady. I am Prince Caspian. And you are..." His chocolate brown eyes stared into mine, seeming to read my very soul.

"Laurah, just Laurah. No royalty in my blood I'm afraid, your highness."

He smiled in amusement before responding, "Please, just Caspian."

"Alright. So, what's your story, Caspian?"

"Ladies first."

"I suspect you heard me talking to Trufflehunter, so I don't have a compelling urge to repeat myself."

_Hopefully I'm not being disrespectful or anything..._

"Was that a lucky guess or just observation?"

I paused for a second, putting a thoughtful look on my face. "Yes."

He chuckled and walked next to me the entire way back to the gathering, while I reminded myself that yes the guy was cute, but only time would tell if my gut feeling that I could trust him was right.

**Wow, that was one long chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try to be better about that. **

**Vanillastar - Thank you a million times for reviewing, it made me sooooo happy! **

**To everyone who added this to their favorites or alerts, thank you thank you and thank you!:D  
><strong>

**And a huge thank you as well to all my readers, you guys are the best.:D**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**First of all, a HUGE thank you to Vanillastar and Evy201 for reviewing and to everyone who favorited this story or added it to their alerts, you guys are awesome! I was so excited I ran around my house screaming! Anyway, here is the next chapter.;) R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

We got back to the clearing fairly quickly, just as the sun was starting to set. I immediately walked toward the centaur that had taken care of me when I'd fainted since Jaystorm had informed me he was a Healer. I left Trufflehunter in the care of Dimabolt, as I'd learned his name was.

I'd gotten to know Trufflehunter and Nikabrik fairly well on the walk back to the clearing. Nikabrik wasn't my favorite person in the world, but we got along. I felt sorry for him and Trufflehunter that their friend Trumpkin was probably dead. I admired him for just attacking the soldiers even though they'd had the advantage. He sounded like he was really brave, and that alone earned him my respect. Trufflehunter was quite nice and not bitter in the least. He was also extremely wise, kind of like Yoda in badger form.

I hadn't seen Caspian since we'd gotten back, but it wasn't like I was pining the loss or something. No, I was trying to find Jaystorm so I could learn to kick some ass. After all, if, and that's a big **IF**, I really was the girl the prophecy was talking about, I wouldn't be much use if I couldn't fight, now would I?

Thankfully, I found him before too long and marched right on up to him, my face probably telling him exactly what I was here for. He, being Jaystorm, just smirked and tossed me a long, pointed wooden stick.

"Seeing as how you've never handled a sword before, we'll start with these."

"Is it that painfully obvious?"

One look at his face told me that yes, it definitely was. I sighed and followed him away from the clearing.

While we were walking, I had time to admire the sunset. The red-orange rays peeked through the trees and turned the forest floor into a stage with countless spotlights. But one spotlight in particular caught my eye. A soft, warm ray was shining down through the branches right next to me, illuminating a single white flower.

I stared at it for reasons that escaped my logic. I was just...drawn to the little white flower lit by the ray of a setting sun. Oddly enough, it felt almost like looking into a mirror.

_Yeah, that makes sense. _

I shook my head free of these ridiculous notions and focused on mentally preparing for what I knew would be a long first lesson in sword fighting.

* * *

><p>"Again. You've almost got it Laurah!"<p>

We'd been at this for close to 5 hours and I was exhausted. I, being the stubborn little idiot I am, had refused to call it quits time and time again, even though Jaystorm had highly recommended that I rest for a little bit. Eventually though, he'd given in to my persistence and just taught.

I gritted my teeth and raised the wooden stick once more. I decided to do for a more defensive approach this time, just to throw him off guard; I usually took a rather offensive attitude.

We dueled with the sticks, swinging one second and parrying the next. I lost any sense of time and space as this duel became the only thing that mattered, for the moment at least. Again and again, our sticks hit, once so hard I thought they would both shatter into splinters. After what felt like a lifetime of fighting, I spun away from Jaystorm's slashing stick, wrenched it from his grasp, and faced him with a stick in each of my hands, both pointed at him.

He looked both shocked and pleased as we both stood there stock-still. Slowly, I felt a grin creep across my face. I lowered the sticks and tossed Jaystorm's back to him, both of us smiling.

"How was that Mr. Pessimistic?"

For the first hour or so things had gone fairly slow and Jaystorm had teased me mercilessly that it would take eternity plus a day for me to get even halfway decent at sword fighting, so that had become his nickname, for the lesson anyway.

"Better than when you started, that much is certain."

"Well I hate to say 'I told you so,' but guess what?"

"You told me so. Though for a while there I was sure I would be the one saying that, especially when you were making friends with that tree root."

I grumbled under my breath at that. He was obviously referring to an incident about 2 hours into the lesson when we'd had the first duel and I'd 'gracefully' tripped over a root that was sticking up out of the ground.

"What was that my dear? I haven't the pleasure of understanding you." He was trying unsuccessfully to put on a courteous face.

"Yeah you better be happy you don't," I retorted.

He let out a laugh. "I'm sure you are right."

I simply made a face at him in response.

"Shall we duel again Laurah? I would dearly love to pay you back."

"Thank you too much. I think I'll end this lesson on a good note."

"But me winning would be a good note!"

"For you maybe, amigo."

He looked at me quizzically. "Amigo? What language is that?"

"Spanish. I've been learning it for several years now."

"Ah. So after years of studying it you only know one word?" He was determined to annoy me to death for winning, that much was certain. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't find it just as amusing as he did, though I'd die before I admitted it.

"Hardly, but I have the decency to refrain from insulting you in a foreign language, however tempting it might be."

We bantered back and forth for a little while before we noticed how dark it was outside.

"Shoot, we should probably be getting back."

"And for once Laurah, you are right."

"Thanks," I answered dryly.

"Here. I think you're ready to have this." Jaystorm handed me a sword, complete with a sheath and belt to fasten it around my waist.

I smiled sincerely at my new friend. "Thank you."

He nodded in response and we turned and walked through the forest back toward the clearing. As we neared it, I made out the sounds of shouting. I frowned and exchanged a worried glance with Jaystorm before walking into the clearing.

Narnians formed a circle around the clearing and Prince Caspian stood in the center. They were yelling all sorts of horrid things at him, calling him a liar, a thief, and a murderer. I saw a centaur I didn't know point and yell, "Kill him," and heard someone else shout for him to be strung up.

Amidst all the furious shouts and screams, Nikabrik pointed an accusatory finger at the prince, saying, "All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!"

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian denied Nikabrik's claim in a low but sincere voice, but earned nothing other than more shouts of protest and anger.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!"

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

My blood boiled in my veins. How could they hold one man accountable for all the things his people had done?

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian's voice was calm but his disbelief was clear.

"Accountable and punishable!" Nikabrik walked menacingly toward the prince as if to prove his point.

"Ha, that is wretch coming from you, dwarf! Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought along side the White Witch?" Reepicheep drew his sword and pointed it at the dwarf as he rebuked him.

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!"

My jaw dropped in shock at Nikabrik's words. How could he say such a thing? The Witch had **killed** Aslan and cursed this land for a century!

"How can you even think of such a thing? She was pure evil and yet you say you would fight with her again! It seems to me like the only barbaric ones here are all of you placing blame where it does not belong and wishing for the return of a Witch!"

Speaking so strongly was probably not the wisest thing I've ever done, but I couldn't help it. This was so wrong; what had happened to the Narnians? The Narnians Glenstorm told me about in the history of Narnia were good and kind, not bitter and vindictive!

Everyone was looking at me, shocked at my words, but most looked a little bit contrite, with the exception of Nikabrik, who was seething.

"It is lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?" Trufflehunter certainly had a way with words.

His question was met with shouts of protest, which quieted when he spoke again.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king."

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik spat back. He was met with shouts of agreement but everyone silenced as Prince Caspian spoke up with passion in his voice.

"Because I can help you!"

A pause.

"Beyond these woods I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us!"

_That would be nice.  
><em>

"It is true, the time is right." Glenstorm walked forward toward the center of the clearing. "I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, have come together in the high heavens." He switched his gaze from the sky to Caspian. "And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

Caspian's eyes left the night sky and returned to Glenstorm.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you, I mean, I mean really?" This was the same squirrel that had talked to me when I'd first arrived here.

"Two days ago I didn't believe in the existence of Talking Animals. Or dwarves, or - or centaurs. And here you are - in strength and numbers that - that we Telmarines could never have imagined." He paused for a millisecond as he raised Queen Susan's horn into the air. "Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours!"

_Wow. He definitely is a prince._

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm and his sons raised their swords into the air, as did all the Narnians.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly."

I was getting to really like Reepicheep. I smiled and raised my sword too, proud to be here to be a part of this. Caspian met my eyes for a moment longer than necessary, his thanks shining in his eyes.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire." Trufflehunter had a good point there.

"If we are to be ready for them, we'll need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." Caspian paused for a second before looking at Glenstorm and adding quietly, "I'm sure they will be here soon."

I exchanged a knowing look with Jaystorm, praying Caspian was right about the Kings and Queens.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, just as dawn was breaking over the horizon, Caspian and the party of Narnians returned from relieving the Telmarine wagons of their weapons. More Narnians had come to join the war against the Telmarines and now there was a fair amount of weaponry.<p>

Jaystorm and I went off a little ways to train again, this time with real swords. Even Jaystorm had to admit that I learned fairly quickly, but neither one of us had an explanation as to why. Well, Jaystorm of course insisted that it was his exceptional teaching, and that was probably a fair part of it, but he did concede that it was a little odd how fast I'd gotten good with the sword.

We'd been practicing for about two hours when another blade met mine as I turned and dodged a slash of Jaystorm's sword. I could hear that Jaystorm had stopped and backed away, but all I was really focused on was a certain pair of brown eyes gazing into my green ones.

"Hello your highness. Lovely morning isn't it?"

He chuckled and lowered his sword. "It is. Practicing your sword fighting, my lady?"

I glowered at him as I lowered my blade as well. "I believe I asked you to call me by my name, sire."

"Then I would hope you will return the favor, Lady Laurah."

"Very well Prince Caspian."

"How about forgetting titles?"

"I will if you will."

"I only wish to show respect to the girl from the prophecy."

I sighed and blew a stray piece of hair out of my eye. "That again?"

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend." He looked at me contritely, asking for forgiveness with his face as well as his words.

"No no, I'm not mad, it's just..." I trailed off, not wanting to talk about it.

"You feel overwhelmed?" His silky voice was full of understanding and his accent made it even more amazing.

Not allowing myself to think like that, I smiled sympathetically at him. "Not nearly as much you do, I'm sure."

I expected him to agree with me, but he only shook his head. "I think we both have our troubles, but yours are no lesser than mine."

_Was he this charming intentionally or did it just come naturally?_

I bowed my head in appreciation for his words.

"On a lighter subject Laurah, I think I'll let the prince finish up your lesson today, eh?" Winking at me, my devious centaur of a friend walked away back to the clearing."

_Oooh, Jaystorm is going to regret he ever said that the minute I get a hold of him._

I glared daggers at the back of the retreating centaur before softening and turning back to Caspian.

"Are you ready, Laurah?"

"Bring it on!"

He may be one of the nicest, most charming - and most good-looking - guys I've ever met, but that did not mean by any long shot that I wouldn't enjoy a little duel.

He waited for me to make the first move, and after a minute of calculations, I did.

My sword flashed through the air as I sprung at him. Our swords clanked when they connected and the match was on. He was good, but so was I. I could tell he was surprised at first, but he quickly adjusted. We moved in step so perfectly it was almost like a dance. Our swords clashed together again and again, glinting in the sunlight streaming through the trees.

As usual, time seemed to freeze as the duel went on, both of us switching between being on the offensive and being on the defensive.

Duck, parry, slash, spin, slash again.

After a long and hard fought match, we both abruptly stopped. My sword lay against the side of his neck, his lay against the back of mine.

"Good match," I breathed. We were both breathing hard and smiling. Suddenly, I realized how close we were to each other and quickly dropped my sword away from his neck, stepping away from him as he did the same. I was painfully aware of the bright pink that colored my cheeks and inwardly cursed my face for giving away my embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Caspian stared at the girl standing not a foot away from him, with her sword at his neck as his blade slipped behind hers. She was quite close, but he didn't want to pull away. He knew he should, but something kept him rooted in place, gazing at this girl named Laurah. He heard her say something, but was too lost in looking at her to comprehend.<p>

She couldn't have had more than a few lessons in handling a sword, yet she had tied with him, a prince who had practiced every day for years. Although she was a slender slip of a girl, she was deceptively strong and even quicker than he'd expected. He was extremely impressed, to say the least.

He noticed a stray hair that had fallen out of the loose bun at the nape of her neck and he felt a strange urge to take his hand and tuck it behind her ear. He hastily brought himself back to reality right as she stepped away from him, pink coloring her cheeks. He could feel his ears turning red from embarrassment himself.

He wanted to say something but couldn't seem to think of anything. Thankfully, she said something to break the somewhat awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you've told me your story, though you know mine." I had become uncomfortable with the silence and had decided to try and change the subject.<p>

"You're right, I didn't. But I don't think I know all of yours." Caspian walked over to a fallen log and sat down, beckoning me to join him. I complied.

"The rest of mine doesn't matter." Truth be told, I simply didn't want to think about my dad who never wanted to spend time with his family, or about my mom who would rather submit to a drunk husband than actually do something about it.

"I'll tell you my entire story if you tell me one more thing about you."

I cocked an eyebrow, suspicious. "Why would you agree to that when it gives me the advantage?"

"Because I wish to know more about you, but I'm not going to force you to tell me anything."

_Well that's nice of him._

For the love of all things holy, the only thing my brain seemed to do anymore was state things that were plainly evident.

"Alright. Well, let's see...ah. My passion is dancing and I have a best friend named Nikki who is like my adopted sister."

"Wow, that was two things."

"Is that a problem?" My voice was playfully indignant and a smirk lifted the corners of my mouth.

"Not at all, not at all. But the dance experience would help to explain your coordination." He returned my playful attitude in full, his lips twitching with a grin of his own.

"And now for your story." I was really curious about him; he just kind of drew me in, though I had no idea why and refused to try to figure it out.

"Where to start...well, both my parents are...gone and I was living with my Uncle Miraz at the Telmarine castle. He raised me, but he never loved me."

_'I can relate to that,' _I thought.

"He had me trained in fighting and everything a prince should know, but only because it was his duty. He is next in line to the throne after me. My professor gave me lessons every day, and he told me stories about Narnia even though my uncle forbade him to. It's thanks to him that I'm alive. Two days ago, my aunt gave birth to a son, the heir my uncle was waiting for. Now that he had an heir, he sent his soldiers to kill me." His voice cracked a little and pain was quite apparent in his voice. He continued to on with his story, telling me how his professor had woken him, helped him escape, and given him the horn. He rode into the woods and was knocked off his horse by a fallen tree. Trumpkin and Nikabrik apparently were living in a tree a few yards away. They came out and Trumpkin started to run toward him, sword in hand, but stopped when he saw the horn. Trumpkin went off to fight the approaching soldiers and Nikabrik knocked him out when he blew the horn. He woke up in Trufflehunter's house and overheard Nikabrik and Trufflehunter arguing over whether to kill him. He tried to run out the door, but Nikabrik stopped him, and Trufflehunter had had to stop the fight between them. He told them who he was since they thought he was a soldier and when he tried to leave Trufflehunter had told him that he was meant to save them. Caspian didn't leave until the next morning, and Trufflehunter and Nikabrik went with him. They'd been walking through the woods when the soldiers had found them, and I knew the rest from there.

"Wow. I'm really sorry for all you've been through, Caspian." My voice was quiet from shock. My life was bliss compared to his.

He looked up from staring at his hands and half-smiled. "Thanks."

**Whew, I wrote this in one day! I was inspired today so now I know exactly** **where this story is going to go, which means...quicker updates! :)(especially on weekends) Oh, and a link to the bracelet is on my profile.  
><strong>

**Once again, a million thank you's to all my readers and especially my fantastic reviewers! I've said it before and I'll say it again: You guys are AWESOME!**

**I know there aren't 5 reviews yet, but I decided to go ahead and post this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review Review Review:D**


	5. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you soooooo much for all the positive feedback! Of course, thank you to all my readers and people who favorited this story or added it to their alerts. And a very very special thank you to my reviewers Vanillastar, Evy201, and laurencita12! You guys are why I was able to update so quickly yesterday;) I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it too.  
><strong>

**And without further ado, here is chapter 4. **

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A single ray of golden sunlight shone through the branches of the forest trees, illuminating a single white flower. The surrounding forest was dark from lack of light; the single ray was the only light in the forest.

I walked through the dark and seemingly endless forest, knowing exactly where to go without knowing how I knew. Before too long, the forest lightened as the sun found its way past the trees. I found myself surrounded by strange beings. They were not frightening in the least, though their appearances were simultaneously strange and yet familiar to my eyes.

One among them someone began to sing in the sweetest voice I'd ever heard, a young woman seeming to be around 19 or so, 2 years my senior. She looked at me as the other beings joined in the song, which was beautiful beyond all description. She looked...so similar to me, almost like a sister.

We shared the same emerald eyes and wavy hair, though hers was pale green with chocolate highlights, the same colors found on the trees of the forest we all walked though. I felt calm and content, like I'd been wandering the earth for a lifetime and I was finally home. And home was perfect.

I began to sing as well, and I somehow knew the lyrics. The song was both foreign and familiar, but I sang on, caught up in the beauty of it all. I noticed that I was the only one singing, but felt no embarrassment. The young woman and I shared the verse; me singing the first half and she the second.

As I sang, I felt something changing, something waking up deep inside my soul. The beings resumed singing with the young woman and I as a strange but pleasant feeling spread through me. I never ceased singing, but almost did when I heard my voice. It was...quite similar to the young woman's: clear, light, and other-worldly.

_She is my sister._

I suddenly knew this, beyond any shadow of a doubt. The song gained strength, swept through the air and wrapped us all in a halo of pale green and gold light. The feeling also gained strength until I felt it change my appearance. I risked a glance down at myself and gasped in awe.

I looked much like my sister, the same radiant porcelain skin, the same green and brown hair, and a similar shimmering dress, with the only difference being that mine was pale green with light gold and hers was pale green with silver.

We all stopped walking at a small clearing, where the most stunning lady I'd ever seen stood bathed in pale gold light wearing a dress of the same color. I knew the second I saw her who she was. She was the Queen of the Wood; but more importantly, she was my mother. She opened her arms when she saw me and I rushed forward into them.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start from my bed on the grass, my heart pounding and my head pulsing with questions. What had just happened? It had felt so... so <strong>real<strong>, like I'd really and truly been there. I'd never had a dream so vivid. I knew I'd never get back to sleep until I cleared my head a little, so I quietly got up to try and walk it off.

There were creatures sleeping everywhere throughout the clearing, so I headed off into the woods. I wouldn't go far, but I did need a breather.

The moonlight shone into the forest much like the sun had earlier that day, or yesterday rather, since my interior clock was telling me it was past midnight. The woods were quiet and peaceful and calming, and my frenzied thoughts had begun to die down to a gentle murmur.

"Trouble sleeping?"

I jumped a foot into the air with a gasp of surprise, landing with my hand pressed against my poor, palpitating heart. My mood didn't improve much even when I saw who it was.

"Dammit Caspian, are you trying to make me die of fright?" I hissed at him, not even caring that I was swearing. He deserved it for scaring me like that.

"That was not my intention, I was only curious as to why you aren't getting some rest like you should be." He sounded a teensy bit sorry, but also a teensy bit amused, though he was smart enough to not let it show on his handsome, tanned face.

"Well next time walk a little louder okay?" I was still annoyed, but I didn't want to be too mean...That's what the training duels would be for.

"And wake the Narnians? I'm not exactly their best friend even now, I hardly think that would help."

I grumbled quietly. The guy had a point, much as I hated to admit it. At least he said it with humor though.

"Yeah well, I'll just have to get you back later then, your highness." I knew addressing him like that would irritate him a little, but I couldn't resist.

He ran a hand through his long, almost-black locks, the slight frustration apparent on his face.

"So that's your way of paying me back? Refusing to call me by my name?"

"Oh no no no, my dear Prince Caspian, that would hardly suffice," I whispered back with a devious glint in my eye.

"If that was supposed to scare me, my lady, it worked fairly well." His eyes reflected the truth of that half-playful, half-serious confession.

I raised my eyebrows, my face the picture of innocence. "Only 'fairly well?' Rats, I'll have to try harder next time."

I'd be sure to get him back for that whole 'my lady' business as well.

He quietly laughed and I soon joined him.

"We should probably move a little farther away from camp so we don't wake everyone and get you executed."

Caspian laughed softly again before saying, "A very good idea, Laurah."

That earned him a smile from me as we walked a little ways farther.

"So what were you doing up, Caspian?"

"I believe I asked that question first, so you must answer first." His eyes twinkled with lightheartedness and something else I couldn't quite identify.

"Must? I beg to differ, my prince, I am not required to do anything." Now it was my turn to let my eyes sparkle with teasing.

"Very well." He knelt down on both knees in front of me and took my hands in his own while a soft smile played across his lips. His hands were so warm and fitted over mine perfectly.

_I wonder what it'd be like to kiss him...Wait, what did I just think?_

"Lady Laurah, I humbly request that you tell me the answer to my question, and in return, I shall answer it for you." His voice was hushed and the mischievous spark was crystal clear his deep brown eyes, but something else was buried there too. Something I refused to think about because I was afraid of the answer.

Making sure nothing but amusement showed in my face, I smiled graciously in return. "As you wish, my lord Caspian. I was walking about because I had a strange dream and couldn't get back to sleep. Your turn."

He smiled that same soft smile as he stood up. "I was having trouble getting to sleep as well when I saw a certain young lady slipping away from camp and into the forest. I followed her to make sure she was alright."

Even though he'd stood up, he hadn't let go of my hands and they still were wrapped in his. I was torn between liking the feeling of our hands intertwined and being deathly afraid of feeling things I shouldn't feel.

_Perhaps feelings can't be helped._

Oh yes they could, I'd see to that.

"That was considerate of you. She's quite alright." I was surprised at how my voice managed to hide all the thoughts swirling around my head.

"I hope so. But if that is the case, why is she trembling?" This time there was only concern and curiosity in his eyes; all traces of teasing had gone.

Curse my stupid hands. Curse my stupid hammering heart. Curse stupid ole' me!

"She's not. You must be imagining things, sire." For the love of my sanity, even my voice was trembling! And why was he still holding on to my hands?

"You're not very good at lying, my lady."

Did he have to notice freaking everything?

"Or perhaps you are hallucinating, prince." I made a mental note to slap myself to my senses the minute I got back to camp.

Caspian moved forward a step, lessening the already minimal space between us. Even **I** couldn't deny that I was trembling now. Shoot, I was outright shaking. Like a leaf. Which made no sense.

"I am quite certain I am not." His voice was so tender and gentle, so caring and full of concern. "Laurah?"

Why was I shaking all the worse now? What did I have to be afraid of? I tried to say something, but my vocal cords refused to cooperate.

He frowned and cupped my cheek with one of his hands. "Laurah, what's wrong?"

How I wished I knew the answer.

"Laurah?" His thumb stroked my cheekbone, the side of his hand just barely brushing the corner of my mouth. He looked really concerned, even a little scared.

This made no sense. Wait, crap...yeah it did. Well it didn't, but it did. Me and my stupid inability to forget things!

"I...I'm fine. I'm just fine, no worries, just fine." In all honesty, those words were more me trying to convince myself than him.

I could tell by the frown on his face that he didn't buy it for a second. Not that I blamed him.

"Is that the truth, my lady?" His eyes bored into mine, begging me to tell him the truth.

Being the incessantly stubborn girl I am, I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yep. Never been better."

I could tell he still wasn't convinced, but thankfully my brain had finally been able to get control of my body and my trembling has lessened considerably.

He looked into my eyes for a moment longer before lightly kissing my forehead. "Let me know when you're ready to talk, alright?" I could feel his warm breath.

He slowly stepped back, releasing my hand and my face. He looked at me one more time before turning and walking back to the camp to give me some much-needed time to think. It was slightly annoying how for a few minutes after he'd left the only thing I could think was how cold the night air seemed to be on my hand and cheek without his hand there. And how good his lips had felt on my skin.

After I was sure I was alone, I let myself sink to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. It looked like it was time for a little trip down Memory Lane.

* * *

><p>Prince Caspian looked into Laurah's eyes one more time before stepping back and walking back toward camp to give her some time.<p>

He wished she could have told him what was troubling her. He'd asked her to, but he could see she wasn't ready. But it was alright. If she needed time, he would give her all the time she wanted.

He didn't know what had made him want to kneel down in front of her, to take her delicate hands in his own. Something about her just drew him in, captivated him, made him care for her even though he'd only known her for a day or two. He didn't know why he'd followed her, why he'd been so worried if she was alright. But he was glad he had.

Caspian laid back down but didn't sleep for a long while. Instead, he replayed everything over and over again in his mind's eye, and when he finally slept, he slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>I sighed, knowing this wouldn't be fun, but also knowing I had to do it. After all, it simply wouldn't do if I turned into a crazy shaking mess whenever Caspian got close to me.<p>

First of all, why had it made me nervous when he'd held my hands? I held hands with guys all the time, I took ballroom dancing for crying out loud! Wait...oh. I hadn't been nervous because he had held my hands. I'd been nervous because of **how** he'd held my hands. And how my thoughts had reacted. Because, crazy and impossible and irrational and well you get the idea...as it was, it had seemed almost...almost...romantic in a way.

Fantastic. Now I was letting myself believe the ridiculous notion that Caspian had been acting as more than just a friend. It was just so...absurd! Maybe it was the lack of coffee that was making me all nuts.

Whatever the case, the idea of anything romantic had made me shake like the San Andreas Fault. And deep down I knew why. I just didn't want to remember. I really didn't want to remember. I really** really** didn't want to remember.

But I knew I had to; it would be the only way to sort myself out. So I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and dove into the sea of memories I hadn't visited in 2 years.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Laurah? C-Can I ask you something?" A dark-haired boy of 15, a year older than I was, faced me and took one of my hands. I was a little confused, but didn't mind to much.<em>

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you...uh..." He was stuttering over his words, and I didn't know why. He was acting very peculiar, and he was nervous about something. He was always Mr. Macho Man, so it was doubly puzzling._

_I looked at him with my confusion clear on my face, but I waited for him to get the words out, whatever they were._

_He took in a deep breath and spoke in a rush. "Do you wanna go out with me?"_

_Wait, what? One of the most popular guys in school was asking me out? What would his friends think?_ _But he seemed sincere, so..._

_"Yeah. I'm okay with it if you are."__ I was still confused, but maybe my life could be a little like a Cinderella story; it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. _

_He smiled at me and held my hand as we walked down the hallway._

* * *

><p><em>It was dark outside. My boyfriend and I were taking a walk in the woods that surrounded the restaurant. The moon shone brightly and reflected off of my shimmery top. It was a perfect night.<em>

_He used his hand to brush his long, dark hair back out of his face. His other hand held mine, his thumb tracing circles on the back of my hand. We walked along for a little bit before he stopped and turned to face me. I turned toward him, wondering why he was moving closer to me._

_His face was now inched from mine and his free hand came up to cup my face. Then I realized._

_'He's going to kiss me.'_

_I'd never been kissed before - this would be my first. But it was okay. I trusted him. He was a good guy, he just had a somewhat poor choice of friends. Just as I let my eyes slide shut, I heard something. A branch cracking under someone's foot._

_My eyes snapped open and I tried to turn my head to see who was there, but he wouldn't let me. _

_"What's going on?" I whispered, suspicion snaking through my voice._

_"Don't worry about it, it's nothing."_

_Call me crazy, but I knew he was lying. I don't know how, but I just knew. That's when I heard someone whispering. And the beep of a camera recording a video._

_I instantly pushed him away, just as his lips were a millimeter from mine._

_"Why is someone recording this?" I hissed at him, anger glinting in my eyes._

_Ever the suave one, he swaggered back up to me and put an arm around my waist. "You're imagining things, Laurah. Just relax."_

_"They're your friends aren't they?"_

_"No, of course not. Why would my friends be here?" It didn't take a genius to see through his lie._

_"Oh I don't know, maybe to record you kissing me perhaps?" I remembered how he'd been whispering with his friends a few days ago, when he thought I wasn't looking._

_"Why would they do that?"_

_"How many girls have you kissed before?"_

_"Why does that matter?"_

_"Have you been playing me from Day 1?" I didn't want to think he was, I really didn't. But I also remembered how Nikki had warned me about him when I'd agreed to go out with him. She'd told me he'd had dozens of girlfriends and that I was just another girl for him to toy with. I hadn't believed her, but now I was starting to._

_"Why are you getting all suspicious? Are you afraid of kissing someone?" He sounded like he was daring me to pull away, daring me to look like I was scared._

_But if that's how he wanted to play it, fine. "No, I'm not scared of kissing someone. I just don't want to kiss you."_

_I distinctly heard gasps and an "Oooooo!" from behind the trees, and that was all I needed to confirm my suspicions. He hadn't taken me on a date because he liked me. He'd just wanted to prove he could kiss any girl he wanted, that he could make any girl fall for him. Heck, he probably asked me out on a dare! And his stupid friends wanted to get it all on tape._

_A look of pure rage crossed his face before he quickly got it under control. But I could still see it in his eyes. I should have been scared, but I was too angry with him. The sick little..._

_"Alright guys, I think we're done here." His voice was cold and hard, not at all like the sweet voice he'd used with me all during dinner._

_"That was a bust!"_

_"Damn, did she just dump you?"_

_"No, dumping is my job," He retorted coolly. "I'll be along in a second."_

_I heard the miserable excuses for human beings he called his friends walk off in the direction of the parking lot. But he stayed._

_Neither of us said anything. _

_I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. He didn't deserve to have me cry over him._

_The corner of his mouth twitched, the barely contained fury flashing in his eyes._

_1. . . _

_2. . . _

_3. . .SLAP!_

_The next thing I saw was the ground. It took me a minute to figure out what had happened. I raised a hand to my stinging cheek._

_"That should teach you your place, bitch." Venom seeped from his voice, and I could tell without looking that he was wearing an angry but self-satisfied smirk. Then, just like that, he turned and walked away. _

_I didn't move._

_I heard him drive away with his friends, laughing and hooting. _

_I didn't move._

_I saw the restaurant owner switch off the lights in the restaurant. _

_I didn't move._

_I was in shock. To shocked to cry, to shocked to yell, to shocked to do anything but lay there on the leaves._

_I didn't know how much time had passed when I slowly got up. I didn't really care. I just wanted to go home._

_In a daze, I called my mom and asked her to come pick me up. She got there within 10 minutes; I got in the car silently and didn't say a word the entire ride home. She didn't say anything either, and I was grateful a hundred times over._

_When we got home, I just went upstairs to my room and lay on my bed staring at the ceiling for the rest of the long night._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. I'd never told anyone about that night, not my mom and not even Nikki. But I'd sworn I wouldn't be fooled again. Any guy who asked me out, I politely refused. I didn't care if I was around guys, but I didn't want anything beyond friendship.<p>

He'd told me he loved me that night at dinner. And like a fool, I'd believed him. But that was all in the past. It didn't matter now.

But tonight had been in a similar type of setting, and it was the most romantic thing that I'd allowed to happen since that night. I knew Caspian would never do anything like what that first boyfriend had done, it had just been that I'd been alone with him at night in the woods in the moonlight.

I sighed to myself. Silly and stupid though that explanation might be, it was the truth. And now that I'd identified it, I could fix it. It wouldn't be fair to Caspian to be all jumpy around him simply because of one idiot I'd run across 2 years ago. After all, he was just being a comforting friend. It wasn't like there was anything romantic in any way, shape, or form. That was just impossible.

_From his end at least_.

And with that thought still ringing in my mind, I closed my eyes and just relaxed, listening to the sounds of night.

**And there is Chapter 4! It's kind of just fluff, but I kept seeing it play out in my head, so I had to write it. I hope you enjoyed it. It's going to be a really busy week, but I'll try to update. If I can get up to 10 reviews, the updates will come even quicker. ;)  
><strong>

**Review Review Review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow, so many chapters in so little time! My fingers are gonna fall off if I keep up all this typing... The amount of positive feedback I've been getting is incredible so thank you so much for that!**

**Evy201 - Don't worry, Laurah will definitely warm up to him more. Yeah, that other guy was quite a jerk wasn't he? For the dream sequence: definitely will see some explanation on that, but it'll be a little while before all is made crystal clear...I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for reviewing as much as you do!:D**

**laurencita12 - Aww, thank you.:) I must admit the story won't always be this happy...**

**Vanillastar - Yeah, some fluff is necessary, isn't it?;) No worries about Caspian, that you shall have. I'll try to make it as funny as possible.**

**HappyFufflepuff's Friend - Thank you, I love hearing that!:D  
><strong>

**And here is Chapter 5**. **Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Caspian woke up just as the sun was peeking over the horizon and everyone was beginning to stir. He was still smiling from his dreams last night. Hopefully she would be willing to tell him soon, but he would wait until she was ready.

He hoped he hadn't done something, that she wasn't scared of him. That thought made his heart clench, even more than it had last night when she'd been trembling. He let his mind drifted back to the previous night.

She had looked so lovely in the moonlight, and more than once he'd wanted to tell her so. He almost had at one point, when he'd been down on his knees before her. But that had been before he'd seen it in her eyes. Beneath the amusement was fear. She had tried so hard to hide it, but he had seen it. He noticed everything about her. Deep in those emerald green eyes lay a deep-rooted fear, of what he still wasn't sure, but there was no denying its existence. It had hurt his heart to see it, but more than anything he'd wanted to make it go away.

But he had realized after she'd lied twice about it that she needed time, so time was what he'd given her. He only hoped he'd have the patience to keep on giving it to her. Yes, he would. He would because...well, because he wanted to. He didn't want to inadvertently push her away. Not now.

Caspian quickly pulled himself from his thoughts. He knew he needed to focus on the war right now, so he went over to Glenstorm to discuss where the Narnians would go to prepare for the coming battles.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly slid open to see a white flower. I swear, these things just kept popping up. But there was no denying that it brought comfort. Why, I have no idea, but it did.<p>

I sighed and pushed myself into a sitting position, staring into the sunrise. There were so many questions, so many things I wanted to know. When would I understand? Well, simply sitting here wouldn't solve anything.

Bearing that in mind, I forced myself to stand up, brushing the grass and leaves from my clothes as I did. Before my mind could swarm with questions again, I marched back to the camp and retrieved my sword. It was time for some more training; if anything could clear my head a little, it was a good spar. I did some stretches before hunting around for Jaystorm. I had yet to pay him back for that pointed remark he'd made yesterday.

It took forever, but I finally found him.

"Training time again, I presume?"

"But of course! It's high time I repay you for that little comment you made the other day."

"Yes ma'am!" He mock-saluted me, but led the way to our normal training ground.

"Ready, O Chosen One?" Would his teasing never end?

"I'm going to strangle the person who wrote that darn prophecy," I griped under my breath, raising my sword to attack position.

Jaystorm and I dueled I-don't-even-know-how-many times, but I only lost once. Even I was a little freaked out at how quickly I'd picked up on sword fighting. And no more trees roots ruined my fun either.

But to my everlasting annoyance, there was one thing and one thing only on my mind the entire morning: a certain brown-eyed, dark-haired, and extremely handsome prince. I'd been sparring for a good 3 hours now, and it still wasn't going away. I grumbled under my breath, reprimanding myself with so many swear words a sailor would've blushed.

"Lady Laurah? What are you muttering about?" For once, Jaystorm sounded simply curious without a hint of mockery.

"None of your darn business, that's what," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, I see. Has the prince been occupying your thoughts, milady?"

"Wha- no! You're imagining things!" I felt my face heat up to about 200 degrees. Why me? Why, oh why must it be me?

"Mmhm. Whatever you say, my lady." His sarcasm was printed all over his face; he made no attempt to hide it.

I growled, quite put out to say the least, and lunged at him with my sword, which looked like my best friend right now. He laughed at my vehemence and easily blocked it, and yet another practice fight began. Unfortunately for me, my exasperation made my moves reckless, so I didn't fare quite as well as I wanted. I was getting more and more frustrated by the second, that is until I made a rather impressive block: Jaystorm had swung at my back while I was twisting away from a lunge, but I'd moved my blade so that it was almost touching my spinal cord, causing his effort to do nothing other than clank against my blade. I smirked in satisfaction, reveling in the moment. A few more blocks, a few more parries, and quite a few swings later, I froze.

Darn that blasted centaur and his skills! He had managed to slip his blade right under my chin, thus winning the duel. If looks could kill, he'd be dead about 50 times over. Wait…make that 150.

I glared at him, knowing exactly what he would say.

"Tsk tsk, Lady Chosen One. Letting one little prince ruffle your feathers?" He grinned, clearly pleased to have yet another thing to tease me about. I swear, he was acting like a brother. A very very **annoying** brother. One I might consider throttling.

_Control, self-control._

"Not at all, I just thought I'd be nice and let you win, for once." So there.

"Tired me almost winning so you decided to finally let the inevitable happen?" The glint in his eye told me we'd be here fighting a long time.

"The inevitable? So those first three fights I won today were signs I would eventually lose?"

"Three? I only remember two, at most. Besides, everyone has beginner's luck."

"Oh, beginner's luck is it?"

"Best learn to live with the truth, lassie. I'm sure you couldn't beat that prince of yours."

Okay, now I was seeing red. "He's not MY prince! And yes I could too!"

"But would you?" The challenge was all too clear, and he thought he could win this argument. Well I'd show him!

"Wait here," I retorted, leaving him standing there smirking for all he was worth, while I marched away to find a certain tall, handsome, charming, incredibly…_Oh for the love of Aslan, what was wrong with me?_ Let's try that again…

I marched off to find a certain prince we all know of, who just happens to be a teensy bit attractive, but that is **not **the point here! Before I could aggravate myself further, I found him just chillin' on the grass, having apparently found a moment to himself amid all the hustle of trying to get everyone ready to leave for Aslan's How.

"Hey, um, Caspian?"

He immediately looked up, seemingly glad to see me.

"Can I ask you a favor, of sorts?"

"Of course, my lady." He immediately stood up, ever the respectful one. I would've raised a fuss about the whole 'my lady' thing, but I figured I'd take things one argument at a time.

"Do you have time for a little duel?"

He smiled broadly in response. "It would be a pleasure."

"Thanks. Jaystorm is giving me all this crud about beginner's luck and such…"

"Well, he's probably just trying to get to you. But either way, I have a feeling you are determined to prove him wrong."

"You read me like a book, your highness." He really did. Was there nothing I could hide?

He laughed as we walked back to my little training spot, where Jaystorm waited with the same smirk.

"Poor wittle centaur, his face is fwozen," I said, putting on a sickly sweet voice.

"Let's just prove my theory about beginner's luck already," he retorted, looking rather bored.

"Fine then, be all stuck-up." We really sounded like brother and sister, didn't we?

Caspian grinned in amusement at our 'loving' exchange as he unsheathed his sword.

"Ready when you are, my lady."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be, _sire_."

And with that, our match started. If it was possible, he seemed even better than he'd been last time. I could tell he wasn't holding back a thing, but neither was I. Much to my delight, I was blessedly free of any romantic notions when we were sparring.

We spun around each other, perfectly in step, as our swords clashed again and again. For a little while it had seemed like he would prove the winner, but I fought harder than I'd ever fought in my life. The fight seemed to stretch on forever, until finally it was over.

We'd tied, just like before, except now his blade rested under my chin while mine rested on the side of his neck.

"How's that for beginner's luck, Jaystorm?" I panted.

"Well…"

"I'm inclined to agree that she just proved you wrong, no offense." Caspian just defended me. Okay, this guy was awesome!

I beamed at him and mouthed 'Thank you.' He smiled back and mouthed 'You're welcome.'

We slowly back away from each other as Jaystorm glowered a little ways away.

I decided to make my escape before he came up with something sarcastic to say and Caspian followed.

"Hey, thanks for taking my side back there." I owed him one, that was for sure.

He dipped his head. "Anytime."

There was a slight pause, then he spoke again.

"You might want to get ready to leave, I expect we'll be on our way to the How soon."

"Alrighty then, see ya later."

We parted ways with a smile, me to pack, him to do...princely stuff, I guess.

* * *

><p>Packing took next to no time since I didn't have much of anything to pack. When you get hurled headfirst into a new world without warning, you tend to leave a few things behind. I was all ready to go when I heard the faint sound of swords clashing. I frowned; it didn't sound like a training spar. I was running toward the sound when I heard a feminine voice scream, "NO, STOP!"<p>

I pushed myself to run faster, especially when I heard Glenstorm and some other centaurs galloping toward the sound as well. They, along with quite a few other Narnians, got there before I did, but I arrived in time to see a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin standing facing Caspian, who was holding a sword at him. He, the blonde guy, looked surprised and a little annoyed, but then again, I would be too if I had a sword in my face. I looked past him to see a young girl, probably around 12 or 13, with brownish-reddish hair standing staring at the two guys. I was guessing she'd been the one to screamed for them to stop.

Confusion crossed the blonde guy's face, before he asked, "Prince Caspian?"

Caspian didn't miss a beat. "Yes. And who are you?"

"PETER!" Another girl, probably around my age, with dark brown hair ran up, a very dark-haired boy, about 14 or 15 I was guessing, right on her heels.

_Wait a minute, Peter as in_...

"High King Peter?" asked Caspian as he stared down at the sword in his hands. It had a gold lion's head on the hilt.

"I believe you called." High King Peter seemed to get cocky there.

"Well yes but...I thought you'd be older." Caspian had a point, I wasn't expecting teenagers either.

But the High King didn't seem to appreciate that comment. "Well if you'd like, we can come back in a few years."

"No! No, that's alright. You're just...you're not exactly what I expected." His gaze included all four of them.

"Neither are you," put in the younger boy. I immediately took a liking to him. Anyone who could find humor right now definitely was A-okay in my book.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." This came from Trufflehunter, who I hadn't noticed standing nearby until now. I also noticed a blonde dwarf standing with the Kings and Queens.

Reepicheep quickly went up to the High King. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

_Oh, my liege, that's one I forgot to call Caspian. I'll have to remember that one._

King Peter smiled at the mouse as I heard the younger girl, Queen Lucy if I remembered my history correctly, whisper, "Oh my gosh, he is so cute."

"Who said that?" Reepicheep demanded, drawing his sword. I personally fought a serious attack of the giggles and Caspian briefly looked at me with a similar light in his eyes.

Queen Lucy sheepishly apologized, and Reepicheep, "with the greatest respect," said that "courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a Knight of Narnia," sheathing his sword as he did so.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." What on earth did the High King mean by that? Caspian set his jaw as Reep responded, "Yes indeed. And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good. Cuz we're going to need every sword we can get," said the High King with a pointed look at Caspian.

What was this guy's problem? But bless Caspian, he thought up his own little retort.

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back."

I fought another batch of laughter, barely getting my face under control before the High King turned around and walked off toward the Narnians.

Caspian followed him, I'm guessing so they could discuss military stuff, or something along those lines. Which left me with the dwarf, Queens, and the remaining King.

Queen Lucy skipped right on up to me, saving me the trouble go going over there to introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm Lucy. This is Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin," she said, gesturing to the older girl, then the younger guy, then the dwarf.

I smiled, happy she'd broken the ice for me. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Laurah, your majesties."

Susan rolled her eyes, but good-naturedly. "Please, none of the formalities. We're so close in age after all, it seems a little silly."

"Alrighty, I'll remember that."

Lucy piped up, ever the friendly one. "So how did you come into Narnia, Laurah?"

And so as we all walked along, I shared my story with them and they shared theirs with me. Susan was really nice and also practical, so I knew we were going to get along great. Edmund had that dry humor that never failed to make me laugh out loud. Lucy was so sweet and had undying faith in Aslan, something I deeply respected. She was the type who would never lose hope even in the worst circumstances. And Trumpkin was very down-to-earth but had a sarcastic sense of humor similar to my own. All in all, I thought we'd all get along just fine. Trumpkin soon chose to talk with his old friends Nikabrik and Trufflehunter, who asked him what the Kings and Queens were like.

"Malcontense, complainers. Stubborn as mules in the morning." I grinned at Lucy, and she smiled back.

"Do you get grumpy in the morning, Laurah?"

I chuckled. "Grumpy isn't even the word. When that alarm goes off, I'm the crankiest person you will ever meet. I once threw the alarm I was so put out. It's a wonder that thing still works with all the dents I've put in it."

She laughed, clearly understanding. "I get cranky too. Getting up seems to get harder the older I get."

"Trust me, you couldn't be more right!" We laughed and talked the entire rest of the day.

I was tired enough to be glad when the sun started to set and we stopped for the night.

"Aren't you going to eat something, Laurah?" Susan asked.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Thank you though."

"Not hungry? How can you not be hungry?" Edmund demanded, stuffing his mouth full of food. Ah, teenage boys.

"Too much on my mind, I guess." It was the truth. There was just too much to think about, and I've always been a bit of a worrier.

Edmund just shrugged, clearly still aghast at my refusal to eat, before digging right in. I decided a little walk would do me good.

* * *

><p>The forest was breathtaking at sunset. It helped me relax and just enjoy life for a few minutes. Plus, the woods had increasingly felt homey, however crazy that sounds. I thought back on that little white flower that kept popping up. In fact, there was one now, right in front of me, smack in the middle of a ray of sunlight.<p>

I hadn't seen Caspian pretty much the entire day, but hey, he'd been busy. Before I could get all distracted thinking about him, my ears picked up on a sound so quiet I thought I was imagining it at first. But as I listened, I realized it was definitely real, but it sounded kinda like..._Holy heaven, I really **am** going_ _crazy._

It sounded a lot like that singing I'd heard in that weird dream I'd had the other night. Yep, I was officially going absolutely bonkers. But hey, even if it was a figment of my hyper-active imagination, I was curious to know what my brain had invented. So I listened harder.

_Siúil, siúil, siúil a rúin_  
><em>Siúil go socair agus siúil go ciúin<em>  
><em>Siúil go doras agus éalaigh liom<em>  
><em>Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán<em>

It definitely was NOT English, or any form thereof. And with that in mind, it took all my willpower to not hit my head against a tree trunk to get some sense into my head. Know why? Because I could understand the freaking lyrics, that's why! Before I could do anything like that, however, I heard someone approaching.

"I don't believe we've met."

_Fantastic. The King with the attitude._

"No, I don't think we have, your majesty." I kept my voice the very epitome of friendliness.

"You can just call me Peter. It's less of a mouthful. And you are?" He sounded rather nice now, quite different from the way he'd acted this morning.

"I'm Laurah. It's nice to meet you, Peter." He was right, it was **way** easier to just ditch titles.

"How did you get into Narnia?"

"Well, I was taking my dogs outside when I heard a horn..." I explained the story to him, watching in amusement as my reference to the taste of grass made him smile.

"Well, I'll have to rely on your experience to tell me about the grass. I've never tasted it myself." He tried fairly successfully to keep a straight face, but I kinda wanted to crack the disguise.

"Never? Goodness knows a king should know the taste of his own grass." I made sure my face was equally serious. I got my wish as both our faces relaxed into smiles. He was a serious guy, but he didn't seem so bad when he was in a good mood.

"Pete!" We both turned to see Edmund walking in our direction. They probably needed to discuss kingly stuff, so I excused myself and went to talk with Susan and Lucy. But before I got to them, I ran into guess who? Yep, Caspian.

"Hello, my lady." He looked pleasantly surprised to see me.

"Good evening, my liege." I responded in my most serious and respectful voice.

He sighed, clearly not entirely pleased with my way of greeting. "Lady Laurah, that was not necessary."

"Not to you maybe," I responded with a twinkle in my eye.

"You are very stubborn, my dear lady."

"No more so than you are, my dear prince."

He just smiled, amused despite himself. "Are you feeling better today?"

A lump quickly formed itself in my throat. I knew exactly what he was asking, but was I ready to tell him? "Yeah, I am. Thanks. I was just...being stupid I guess." Yeah, not my best cover-up.

"No, you could never be 'stupid,' as you put it." He was curious, I could see it in his eyes, but also cautious. I was feeling more and more like telling him, but I wasn't sure how to explain it. I think he saw that in my eyes, because he quietly said, "You don't have to tell me Laurah, if you don't want to."

In all honesty, I didn't want complain or anything, but I did kinda want him to understand me a little more. "I can tell you, if you want to know. I just don't want to complain or anything."

"I'm listening." He looked deep into my eyes, with a look very similar to the one he'd given me the other night.

My memory instantly flashed back to that night in the woods, but I focused within a second. And for some strange reason, I just told him. Yeah, I told him everything. And I didn't cry, praise be to Aslan, my eyes only watered up a little. His eyes never wavered from me the entire time, and when I told him that that guy had hit me...wow. Let's just say I haven't seen anyone look that angry in a very long time. When I'd spilled the entire story, he didn't say anything. He just gently laid a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. He was definitely being careful with me though, but I was okay after I saw that look of angry disbelief he'd gotten in reaction to my little memory.

I told him with my eyes that I was okay now, and he pulled me into a warm hug. And I felt no fear. We just stood there like that for a little while, neither of us willing to pull away.

We both pulled back slowly, my heart rate slightly higher than normal. We both suddenly realized how dark it was.

"It's getting late. I should probably get some sleep."

He nodded in agreement and kissed my hand in farewell before slowly walking away. I think I kinda shocked him past words, but hey, he asked. Smiling to myself, I made my way back to where the Narnians had set up camp and quickly fell asleep.

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, writer's block decided to strike again. I'm sorry if it's not as good as the others. Please let me know what you thought.**

**Review Review Review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow, so many reviews! Once again, an enormous thank you to all my readers!:D**

**laurencita12 - Aw, thank you. It sounds better to me now that I've read it over a few times...**

**Vanillastar - We have the same taste in characters! I am planning on some jealousy, a heavy dose of it around Chapter 15 especially.;) And thank you for reviewing so much, it always makes my day!  
><strong>

**RedRose252 AKA Mello the 2nd - I know right...I made that dude a real jerk for a little contrast between** **him and Caspian****. **

**CrazyBookGirl - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it!:D**

**Evy201 - ****I'm glad you liked it.:) I always love writing their conversations, and yes I am seeing a good friendship developing. Whew, I'm really relieved no complaints about the Pevensies so far, that was the part I had the most trouble with. And about Laurah confiding in him, I wondered if it was too soon, but I just had to write it. :P**

**HappyHufflePuff's Friend - Definitely some jealousy coming up;) I'm glad you like the sword fighting.  
><strong>

**I'll try to keep the updates coming as soon as humanly possible. During the week it might be every other day, or sometimes longer, but weekends generally mean a chapter a day. I'd make it a chapter a day all the time, but being in a musical, choreographing two dances****, and keeping up with a pile of homework taller than me (only halfway exaggerating there)does take a few hours out of my writing time****...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia!**

Chapter 6

Caspian's thoughts swirled around his head faster than a hurricane as he made his way back to camp. How **dare** that slime of a human being hit a lady! His rage seemed boundless, but at the same time he was so sad for Laurah, that she'd had to go through that. It was little wonder she'd been nervous that night in the woods. He sighed to himself, wishing she had never been in that situation, wishing he could have protected her. But she was a brave girl, that much he was certain of. And if she had put it behind her, then he could too.

* * *

><p>I woke up a little early, before the sunrise, and so decided to go out a little ways to watch it. I hadn't gone far when I got a crazy, wonderful idea. Grinning to myself and crossing my fingers that I wouldn't fall, I grabbed onto a low hanging tree branch and hoisted myself up. The tree had plenty of strong branches, so it took me no time at all to climb to the top. And just as I found a good branch to sit on, the first rays of sunrise peeked over the horizon.<p>

It was honestly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I even found myself wishing I could hear that singing again; the melody would go perfectly with the view. Ray after ray of warm, golden sunlight poured into the sky, dancing on the leaves of the trees and bathing the clouds in reds and oranges.

Deep down inside of me, I could feel something beginning to wake up. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was, but it felt like a part of my soul long dormant was just starting edge forward into being. And that's when I heard it. The same song I'd been wishing for moments ago.

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run,  
>Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin<br>Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_

I wanted so much to sing along, but I couldn't. Then, just as quickly as the spell came over me, it vanished and I was once again left alone with my thoughts.

By now the sun had finished its rising, so after lingering a moment longer, I climbed down and got back to camp.

Everyone was just starting to get up for another long day of travel and I soon discovered that Trumpkin wasn't even halfway joking about the Pevensies being 'stubborn as mules in the morning.'

I was given the task of getting the girls up, and they were lucky they were royalty and that I didn't know where a stream was, or I seriously would have gotten a bucket of cold water and drenched them both.

"Come on, it's time to get up. Seriously, it could be earlier!"

The only response I got was Lucy shutting her eyes tighter and Susan rolling over. I was getting a touch frustrated, but I was more amused than anything else, even though this was my fifth attempt at coaxing them to get up.

"Need a hand?" Ah, Peter. He was the only one of the four who was actually conscious.

"Yes please! There aren't any buckets of water handy."

He laughed at that, really laughed. It was the first time I'd heard him do so. "Sadly, I haven't seen any either. Here, I'll take care of Lucy, you just get Susan up."

"Muchas gracias," I said with immense relief, heading over to Susan. I heard shrieks from Lucy; apparently Peter knew where she was ticklish. Smiling in amusement, I gently shook Susan.

"Better get up Susan, or I suspect Peter will tickle you too." That did the trick, and she immediately opened her eyes and sat up.

"Good morning Laurah. Thanks for getting me up before he did that." She was genuinely grateful, but couldn't help but laugh with me at Lucy's continued pleas for mercy. Edmund, however, was still out cold. But I knew exactly what would get him up.

"Edmund? Breakfast time," I called in a singsong voice. As predicted, he shot up and was awake in seconds.

After breakfast, we were on our way again, and Peter and Caspian still talked on their own, but I wasn't about to complain; I had Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Jaystorm for company, though the centaur took every opportunity to annoy the living daylights out of me. I'd introduced him to the Pevensies and we all got along quite well.

"So Laurah, do you know how to fight?" It was a wonder I hadn't discussed this with Edmund yet.

"With a sword sure, but I haven't even tried archery or hand-to-hand combat yet."

"That's alright, I could teach you archery," Susan offered.

"That would be wonderful, Susan. Thank you."

"You any good with the sword?" asked Edmund.

"Why don't you find out?" I challenged, eyes twinkling.

"Wouldn't miss it. Just don't be too surprised when I win," he retorted. I swear, that boy was spending **way** too much time with Jaystorm.

I just made a face at him, to which he responded with one of his own.

"Alright children, let's be nice."

"Oh come on Susan, you know you find it just as amusing as we do." I grinned at her, waiting for her to fess up.

She just made a sarcastic face before changing the subject. "Not to spoil the mood Laurah, but are you planning on fighting?"

"Well, I haven't given it much thought I guess, but I don't see why not. After all, if I can help, I'm going to do all I can."

It was the truth. Susan and Edmund nodded, pleased with my answer.

"That's really brave of you, Laurah."

"Thank you Lucy. Seeing as how everyone seems to think I'm the girl from the prophecy, I'm expected to go anyway."

She smiled, understanding me perfectly as always. "It must have been hard to arrive here so suddenly, then be told that."

"It wasn't the best news I've ever been greeted with, but at least I was with the Narnians, not the Telmarines."

"Definitely!" All three of them chorused.

* * *

><p>The journey to the How didn't take too long, somewhere around a week. I spent most of the time with the younger three Pevensies and Jaystorm, who effectively schooled Edmund in the 'essential' art of annoying me to the point of insanity. And believe me, there were times when I wanted to toss them both in a river. I still think the only reason I didn't was because there were no rivers nearby. Lucy and Susan always found our antics highly amusing, but they took my side whenever it was necessary.<p>

And with all the mirth, the days passed without too much boredom. Before I knew it, the forest had thinned out and there was the How, at the end of the field.

I don't know what I'd been expecting, but I was surprised. It was huge and old. Like, I-wonder-if-dinosaurs-still-existed-back-then old. Or at least it looked it. It was made of stone and was built into the huge hill behind it. In a way, it kinda reminded me of Minas Tirith in _The Lord of the Rings_.

Caspian was with Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy leading the way up to the How and I stood by Jaystorm. For once, he spared me from any insults or teasing and I was just nice enough to return the favor. I was soon on my own however, because the centaurs all lined up on either side of the door into the How to welcome the Kings and Queens.

Just as I was feeling lonely, guess what I noticed on the ground right next to me? Yep, **another** white flower. Not that I minded, but it was curious how they kept popping up around me. It brought a little comfort with it, especially since I was certain it hadn't been there before. It felt like someone was making them show up just to cheer me up, however crazy and totally whacko that sounds.

Once we were all inside, Caspian caught my eye and motioned for me to come over. We hadn't seen much of each other over the trip. He'd always been busy talking with the Kings and Queens and I didn't want to intrude, so we hadn't really talked much for a good few days. I'd been a little put out (only a little, honestly) when he'd spent more time with Susan instead of me, but I didn't begrudge her for it.

I was walking over toward him when Susan called Peter to see something in what looked like some tunnels and Caspian started to follow him. I would've just gone about my business and gone to train, but he stopped and waited for me to catch up. That made me smile; he wanted to see me. I trotted over to him and we walked into the tunnels together.

"I've missed you," he murmured into my hair as we caught up with the Pevensies. (Yeah, I forgot to mention this Prince Charming was a full head taller than me. The top of my head just grazed his chin.)

"I missed you too." I felt his hand resting on my lower back, guiding me up the steps that led into the tunnels, and I'd be lying if I said my stomach didn't get butterflies.

Susan was showing Peter the paintings on the walls of the tunnel. I discreetly leaned forward to get a better look. Peter must have had eyes in the back of his head, because somehow he noticed and moved to the side to let me get a better look. And maybe intentionally, maybe not, but our hands brushed as he did so. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't felt his gaze flick towards me as they did.

Apparently Caspian noticed too, because he moved a step closer to me. I just tried to ignore the whole situation and focused on the paintings. One was of the four of them at their thrones in Cair Paravel, and another one was of a faun and a lamp post. Lucy had told me about him; his name had been Mr. Tumnas.

"It's us," said Susan. The four just kind of stared at the paintings. I understood, I mean, I'd be a little freaked out too if I found myself painted on the walls of a tunnel.

"What is this place?" asked Lucy, confusion written on her face.

"You don't know?" The only response Caspian got was four very confused faces, so he grabbed a torch and led the way deeper into the tunnels.

I was feeling a little out of place; after all, I wasn't royalty by any stretch of the imagination. I would have just walked back out and gone to train or something along those lines, but Peter motioned for me to go ahead, his eyes telling my that it was okay for me to come along. And oddly, he almost seemed to be asking me to.

I smiled gratefully and followed the little group, with Peter walking beside me.

"You and Ed seem to be getting along well." He hid the sarcasm extremely well, I must say.

"Yeah, Jaystorm saw to that. I'm sure our little duel will be interesting."

"You're fighting my brother after having only just learned to sword fight?" Peter was incredulous, but he hadn't seen me fight, so it was a little understandable. Not to be cocky or anything, but hey, I'd tied with Caspian twice.

"Yep, I figured I'd give it a shot." I kept my voice casual, though truth be told I was a little nervous. Edmund was supposed to be one of the best swordsmen in all of Narnia.

"You're very brave, Laurah. I may have to watch."

"Be my guest. After all, I'm sure you know about the tree root story, so I can't embarrass myself any worse than that."

He chuckled, but not to be mean. "Yes, Jaystorm filled me in on that."

We both smiled and talked together until the group came to a halt and fanned out in the room we'd just entered.

Caspian lowered his torch, igniting some flammable thing that went all around the walls, illuminating the entire room. And there, in the center of the room, stood the Stone Table.

We were all in awe, and Lucy slowly walked forward to rest a hand on the cracked surface. She and Susan had seen Aslan's sacrifice, so I could only imagine what they must have been feeling. Lucy had her back to us, but I could feel the sadness from the memory radiating from her.

We all stood still for a few minutes that stretched on for a lifetime. Lucy slowly turned around with a meaningful look at Susan, her voice heavy with unshed tears.

"He must know what he's doing."

Susan didn't say anything, just gave a tiny half-smile. Peter however, was not so understanding.

"I think it's up to us now." He set his jaw and for the first time I truly realized the amount of pressure he was under to prove himself.

Lucy simply turned back toward the carving of Aslan that was on the wall behind the Table, her face still sad.

We all just kind of stood there as time seemed to stop, taking a deep breath of calm before the coming storm of war.

* * *

><p>I awoke after a fitful night's sleep to find a dress and a woman's suit of armor next to my bed. I couldn't hold back a grimace. A dress? To train in? Thankfully it didn't look too heavy, so I just put it on. It was surprisingly comfortable, nothing like the itchy dresses I'd had to wear to ballroom dance competitions.<p>

I headed out towards the training grounds where Susan was waiting, along with a dozen or so Narnians.

"Morning Susan. I guess I'm not the only one in need of archery lessons?"

"Not by a long shot." She looked completely in control of the situation, but I saw the intimidation in her eyes at the number of trainees. I discreetly shot her an it'll-be-okay look before grabbing a bow and some arrows.

She quickly taught us how the basics like holding the bow, etc. I found the way we were supposed to hold the bow extremely awkward, so it was little surprise to me when Susan had a million and one corrections for me - all made in good spirit of course.

"Bend your arm a little bit. Wait, just a little, not too much. There, that's better. Relax a little, it won't work if you're holding on too tight."

"Did I happen to mention how difficult this is, Susan?" I kept my voice light, but let a little frustration seep in.

"You'll get it, you just need practice, that's all," she responded matter-of-factly.

"Well, since it is only the first day, I can't get to upset with myself. Not yet anyway."

"Exactly." She winked at me, encouraging me.

I sighed and raised the bow once again, an arrow on the string.

"Alright, now go ahead and try to hit your targets."

"OW! Mother of all things merciful!" I screeched, rubbing my arm where the string had hit it. That. Had. Friggin'. HURT!

"You okay Laurah?" I just showed her the red stripe on my arm. "That's why I told you to keep your arm a little bent. It should stop hurting soon." Susan was very sympathetic so I didn't complain any more - out loud at least. My head was filled with so many curse words I think a thug would've been speechless.

On the outside though, I just gritted my teeth and tried again. And again. And again. My first shot didn't even hit anything: the arrow just kind of dropped to the ground. The next few arrows still didn't hit anywhere near the target, just got embedded in the nearby trees. Just as I thought I might actually get an arrow onto the target, I missed. Dramatically. And froze on the spot. Because I'd almost hit someone. A certain prince, to be exact.

He whipped his head around and saw me with my lips pressed together and my eyes wide in shock. My face was turning a deeper red with each passing second.

The target hadn't been that far, but somehow I'd managed to miss it and hit a tree nearby, which Caspian had been walking by.

"Sorry!" I managed to squeak out, biting my lip completely mortified. Archery was definitely not my thing. I half thought he'd be a little mad, but instead he laughed. Hard. Shoot, his face was as red as mine, but in his case it was the lack of oxygen.

Still in hysterics, he walked over to me. He managed to swallow his laughter long enough to spit a sentence out. Barely.

"Do you need help, my lady?"

"You laugh at me one more time and I will hit you with an arrow on purpose!" In spite of myself, I found an amused grin tugging at my mouth, but I refused to let it show.

"I don't think you'd even need to try to hit me." He was barely holding his chuckles in check, but at least he was making an effort.

"Shut it. Well, I'm sure you were busy before I tried to assassinate you, so I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing." I just kinda wanted to get rid of him, though for no other reason than that I might die of embarrassment if he hung around.

"Actually, I wasn't busy at all." Darn him!

"Well then swallow your giggles and maybe I'll let you stay." I could see he was still laughing hysterically in his head, though he only let the occasional chortle slip out of his throat. Unfortunately for me, his laugh was contagious and soon I found myself laughing right along with him.

"I guess I could use a hand," I admitted sheepishly.

He didn't make a sarcastic comment, though I could tell he was very tempted to.

"Go ahead and put an arrow on the string." After I did so, he continued. "Get ready to shoot."

"Shoot you or the target?"

"Preferably the target. Pull the arrow back." He was still smiling, but I didn't mind. I pulled back on the arrow, getting ready to shoot - the target this time. Apparently there were still quite a few things wrong with my stance, since he spent a few minutes gently correcting me.

"Relax this hand a little." He put his hand on mine, helping me ease my death grip on the bow.

"Find your target." My gaze briefly flitted over my shoulder to him before I focused on the bull's eye. His other hand rested on my waist, steadying me.

"Release." And the arrow sailed onto the target, not into the bull's eye but not on the edge either. I beamed, glad I wasn't hitting trees anymore.

"That went much better. Thanks Caspian."

"Is that my name I just heard?" He grinned cheekily at me, still holding onto my waist even after I'd lowered the bow.

"Perhaps." My voice came out as a whisper as our eyes met. We were so close to each other, enough that I hear my heart pounding in my ears. Old fears were almost completely gone, but for some reason my heart did that whenever we were close. A faint blush crept onto my cheeks as I realized we were close enough that he could kiss me if he tried. He seemed to realize this too, but didn't pull away. He just held my gaze with one hand on my waist, the other on my forearm. I got lost in pools of chocolate brown as time evaporated into a meaningless nothing. If there were other people around, neither of us noticed. Caspian tilted his head down the tiniest fraction and then...

"Caspian!" Both us jumped a little. I guess we were in our own little world or something. Peter walked up, a little quickly I might add, as Caspian and I stepped apart and turned to face him.

"One of the fauns saw a Telmarine scout in the woods. They know we're here."

Caspian and I both just stared at Peter for a second before taking off after him back toward the How, everyone else right on our heels.

**I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, I'll try to make the next one longer...**

**Review Review Review**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow, over 20 reviews already! You guys are the best! **

**Vanillastar - I know right? Peter is awesome, but you gotta hate him a little at the same time for ruining the moment**. **I know, he looks soooooo amazing with a beard!**

**Evy201 - Yeah, I thought about making him mad about it, but I couldn't resist bringing out the more comical side of the scene. :P Aw, thanks! I try to write less about the movie scenes, unless they're really important.**

**laurencita12 - Thanks, I always enjoy writing those scenes myself. :)**

**And here's the next chapter****, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way."

_Yes Peter, I think we all figured that out by now._

"That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

Reepicheep piped up, "What do you propose we do, your Majesty?"

Caspian and Peter spoke at the exact same time, both having responded to 'Your Majesty.' They had a little stare-down before Caspian let Peter have the floor.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter looked quite confidant in his plan, but I was a little doubtful.

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian voiced his own concern, and I didn't know which side was right.

"There's always a first time," Peter said, letting his arms emphasize his point a little.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin had a point there.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian wasn't budging on this, and he was right too. Apparently Susan liked his idea better.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

Oooh, Peter did **not** like his sister siding with Caspian against him, that was plain to see.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," put in Trufflehunter.

Peter turned to Caspian. "Look, I appreciate what you've done here. But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

"Yes and, if they're smart the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." I wasn't surprised that Edmund supported his brother, and I understood where he was coming from. It seemed everyone had a good point.

"We could collect nuts," suggested a naive squirrel.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up!" Reepicheep responded with no little amount of sarcasm. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

It seemed that most of the men wanted to just attack, but I wondered if it would be reckless to do so. Peter turned to Glenstorm.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

I saw Glenstorm looking at Caspian, and I knew that the centaur didn't think the raid would be a good idea. But Peter was the High King, and so...

"Or die trying, my liege."

When I heard that, my stomach sank into my shoes.

"That's what I'm worried about." Thankfully, Lucy still had some sense in her head, unlike most everyone else.

"Sorry?" Peter was highly confused, but he also looked at Lucy a little condescendingly.

"Well you're all acting like there's only two options: dying here, or dying there." Lucy had a very, very, **very** good point there.

"I'm not sure you're really been listening, Lu."

"No you're not listening! Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" This was the first time I'd seen Lucy get angry. Unfortunately, Peter was angry as well.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." The ice in his voice was enough to send chills through my skin, and I wasn't even the one he'd been talking to. He just walked away and I think everyone understood that there would be no changing his mind.

I sighed to myself. I didn't like the idea of attacking the Telmarine castle with such a small army, but it was true that Miraz's men would be fewer and that we'd have a harder battle ahead of us if we didn't take care of the Telmarines now. But something told me that Miraz wouldn't have left yet. I mean, the scout had just been spotted today, so it would take a day or two for him to get back to Miraz, then another few days for Miraz to organize his forces, then they'd have to march here. Susan and I exchanged an understanding glance; we both felt the same about the idea of a raid. But since Peter was the High King, we'd probably end up going. I just hoped we'd make it out alive.

* * *

><p>I was back on the training grounds again. I'd decided to work some more on my sword fighting, so Jaystorm and I were dueling away. I'd been doing well enough that even he had run out of biting remarks. In all honesty, I missed those remarks; they'd kept things a little less serious. Now granted this was war, but it had been nice to be able to joke around. But with a real battle just around the corner, everyone was joking less. I was a worrier by nature, so I got less and less sleep every night. I didn't dream about the woods anymore; I didn't dream at all.<p>

"Focus, Laurah," Jaystorm gently reminded me. We were all worried about the raid and it was showing.

I tried for the thousandth time to push my worries out of my head so I could just fight. But sparring wasn't as therapeutic as it used to be. I raised my sword yet again for another match.

The only sound I heard was our swords clashing time and time again, neither of us having the upper hand. But I didn't feel anything when I realized that the tide had turned and I was winning now. I was just numb, a machine of sorts.

Spin, dodge, block, cut towards the head. Parry, lunge, block again. I finally finished the match by knocking Jaystorm's sword clean out of his hand, stopping with my sword pointed right at him.

"You continue to improve, Laurah. You'll do just fine." He didn't need to finish that last sentence, we both understood exactly what he was talking about.

"Thanks." I smiled, grateful that even if I wasn't sure about myself in a real fight, someone had faith in me. "I think I'll take a quick rest now."

"Perhaps the first good idea you've had." Jaystorm grinned and I couldn't help but smile back. It was good to joke around a little.

"I've had many good ideas, you just never acknowledge them."

"Oh? Would falling in love with a prince be one of them?"

My jaw dropped. "Wha...why you...you...you..." I was spluttering as my face turned the reddest red anyone has ever seen. Jaystorm just smirked, thinking he'd caught me.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!" I could barely see, that's how mad I was. I hurriedly scanned the surrounding area, almost falling to the ground in relief when I saw no prince and no royals. But I was still furious, so furious that I started another match. I was not in love!

"So you are then!" Jaystorm grinned as he blocked my sword.

"I. Am. Not. In. LOVE!" I punctuated each word with a swing, refusing to let my mind do any thinking that would be in any way related to a certain prince. Jaystorm burst out laughing as I fought with more and more intensity. He blocked my swings with ease, and I noticed he was barely trying.

_Time to turn the tables._

I quickly switched to defense, throwing him completely off guard, giving me the exact time I needed to disarm him.

"Now Jaystorm, I am going to rest for a minute. I'll leave you to wallow in self-pity about being disarmed twice by a girl in the space of 10 minutes." And with that I walked away smirking, leaving Jaystorm stuttering to come up with an insult.

* * *

><p>I sat on one of the many ledges that covered the outside of the How, giving myself a few minutes to relax after the long, grueling training session I'd just finished. I was alone with my thoughts, which were plentiful enough to keep me company for a good long while.<p>

There was no way I was in love. And even if I was, I would never admit it. Honestly, how much of an idiot was I? Just because I maybe had a teeny tiny crush on Caspian did NOT mean I was in love! So what if he was the perfect Prince Charming? He was kind and brave and selfless and caring and handsome and dedicated and understanding and...oh blast it all! Maybe I was in love...I shook that thought away as quickly as it had come. Now was not the time to pining over some prince!

I turned my thoughts to another perplexing issue: that dream I'd had about the Queen of the Wood.

It had started with a single ray of sunlight shining on a white flower, the same one that always showed up whenever I needed cheering up. They'd appeared a lot ever since the meeting where the raid was decided on. They always brought comfort and a sense of companionship, like I was never alone. After the flower, I had been walking through the woods when I had been joined by strange but beautiful beings. Back home, I'd read something about creatures like them. They'd been called...sprites, if my memory served me correctly. Which made sense, since the prophecy was about a 'daughter of the wood.'

But what about the other part, the 'daughter of light?' I thought back on my dream, trying to remember every detail. Wait, after I'd changed into a sprite, there had been a pale green light radiating from the group of sprites, and the Queen had been glowing gold. And my skin had seemed to have a sort of interior glow, a radiance that had made me glow the tiniest bit. So that might be where the 'daughter of light' had come from.

The song they'd been singing in my dream was the same one I'd heard that morning I watched the sunrise from a tree. I'd been able to understand the song, though I shouldn't have been able to; it had been in another language, one I'd never heard before in my life. I'd been able to sing it in my dream, and it had first awakened something in me, then changed my appearance to that of a sprite. When I'd heard the same song that morning in the trees, I'd felt the same kind of awakening in my soul.

The dream had felt so real, more like a vision than a dream. And in the dream the Queen of the Wood had been my mother. Which made me, in the dream, the daughter of the Queen of the Wood. Which could be shortened to 'daughter of the wood.' Which meant, if the dream was right, that I was indeed the girl from the prophecy. Now that this was a real possibility, I felt more worried than ever. What if it really was me in the prophecy? What if I couldn't save Narnia like I was supposed to? What if...

There were so many 'what ifs' sailing through my head that I got dizzy and would have fallen over if I hadn't been sitting down already. I began to wish for another white flower to pop up, just so I could have a little comfort. Just as soon as I'd wished that, I felt something tickle my palm, which was lying on the grass of the ledge. Furrowing my brow in confusion, I lifted my hand to find the very thing I'd been wishing for.

* * *

><p>"Laurah? Ready for that duel you suggested?" Edmund called as I was walking toward the training grounds.<p>

I turned around to grin at him. "Of course! I was wondering when you'd get around to it."

"It seems we'll have an audience." He gestured to the small group already at the grounds, waiting for us. I scanned the familiar faces, smiling to myself when I saw Caspian, Peter, Susan and Lucy along with Jaystorm.

By now Edmund and I had reached the grounds and we drew our swords, both of us eager to start the match. We both waited for the other to make the first move, both of us determined not to. Edmund finally gave in and attacked.

Our swords moved much to fast to allow for any thinking, but I held my own despite Edmund's rather impressive skills. He was much quicker than anyone I'd dueled before, but my determination gave me a bit of an edge. Not much, but enough so that I kept up with him. He was much stronger than I was, but I was smaller so I was able to dodge his blows a bit easier than he could dodge mine. At times I couldn't even distinguish our swords, I only saw flashes of silver cutting through the air. Suddenly, I felt myself flying through the air after blocking a swing toward my side. Thinking quickly, I did a side summersault and hopped to my feet just in time to block a lunge from Edmund. The clashing of our swords rang in my ears, but I refused to give up, using my last reserves of strength to fight. I saw a glint of silver flashing toward my throat, but ducked in the nick of time and sprang up to slip my sword under his chin in the same instant his slid against my jaw.

"I do believe this is a draw." Edmund looked extremely shocked to be saying those words, but they were true. I could barely believe it myself.

"I believe it is. I presume you are rethinking that little remark about winning?" I said with all the spirit I could muster, though I was completely exhausted.

He decided not to answer, settling for throwing me a I'll-get-you-for-that-later look.

"Laurah, that was incredible!" cried Lucy, who had jumped up and was helping me sit down on the grass to catch my breath.

"Thanks," I managed to pant in between gasps for air. Edmund was almost as tired as I was, which made me a little proud of myself. I let myself fall back onto the grass and lay there sprawled out for a few minutes before sitting back up.

"Who's next?" I was so ready for another duel now that I'd had a moment to recover from the last one. Everyone looked at me incredulously, seeming to evaluate whether I was joking or not. Seeing I was perfectly serious, the boys exchanged looks before Caspian stood up and unsheathed his sword. I beamed and hopped up in a flash, drawing mine as well. I was too impatient to wait for him to make the first move, so I did.

_Holy lord._

If it was possible for him to have improved since our last spar, he had. But I wasn't about to let him win, not after I'd just tied with Edmund. For a split second I could clearly see his face: he was smiling. I decided to think about it later.

* * *

><p>Caspian blocked another of her calculated swings. She was doing even better than he'd expected, needless to say much better than she'd been on the archery range. He could feel her gaining the advantage, but he was so stunned by this turn of events that he couldn't seem to take back the upper hand.<p>

Parry, block, block, block again, swing.

He froze, feeling her blade pressed diagonally against his throat and chest. Had that really just happened? His brain was having trouble processing the fact that Laurah, who had been sword fighting for less than a month, had just won a match against him. But then again, this was Laurah not just some girl, so that took a little of his incredulity away. He simply stared at her as she slowly backed away, taking her blade from his throat.

* * *

><p>I was even more drained than I'd been after my duel with Edmund, if that was even possible. I couldn't believe it. I'd just won a spar against Prince Caspian.<p>

His face was even more shocked than mine as I stepped away from him. I blinked once, twice, thrice. Then I realized that breathing would be a good idea. My knees were weak from fatigue as I felt myself swaying back and forth trying to regain my balance. Just as I let my knees buckle so I could sink to the ground, strong arms caught me and picked me up bridal style. I smiled gratefully at Caspian as he carried me over to the group and set me on the ground, ever so gently. I lay on the ground propped up on my elbows as Susan piped up.

"That was even better than your first spar! You've learned to fight so quickly."

"Sparring comes more naturally to me than archery, I guess."

"Ya think?" put in Peter.

"She tries not to."

"Oh hush, not true," I was too tired to think of a better response to Edmund right now.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Jaystorm with a grin.

"I know one thing I'm sure of: if you keep teasing me I will practice my archery with you as my target."

"Wouldn't he be safe if that was the case?"

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" Caspian and Susan exchanged a look, at which I felt the smallest twinge of jealousy before I quickly stopped it. What was the matter with me?

"Alright, so I almost hit you. It was day 1!" This was directed at Caspian.

"Wait, you _what_?" asked Peter, Edmund, and Jaystorm at the same time.

I cringed, having forgotten they were there. "Like I said, it was day 1..."

Edmund and Jaystorm burst out laughing while Peter just looked at me with an amused expression on his face, as did Caspian. Susan and Lucy just looked at them with their eyebrows raised. Edmund, Jaystorm and I were all turning red, though in my case it was from embarrassment and in theirs it was from too much laughing.

Peter casually walked over to me now that I'd had a minute to catch my breath again.

"Do you care for one final spar, Laurah?"

"Yes I do! I can let out a bit of frustration," I responded with a meaningful look at Edmund and Jaystorm, both of whom were still snorting with laughter.

"You both sound like pigs," Susan informed them, only causing them to laugh even harder.

Meanwhile Peter and I faced each other with our swords drawn, both our eyes gleaming. He caught my eye for a second longer than necessary before settling into a defensive stance. I smiled before leaping into action, starting the duel with a cut toward his shoulder, which he quickly blocked before swinging toward my torso. Once again, my world shrank to the sound of clashing swords and flashes of silver.

I could feel my stamina starting to drain, but I pushed on, swinging at Peter's legs. He swiftly jumped my blade before cutting downwards, a move I dodged with relative ease. I could faintly hear Edmund and Jaystorm cheering Peter on, but I was too focused on the fight to pay much attention. I think they just wanted to see someone beat me, not that I would stand for that after I'd just won a fight against Caspian and tied with Edmund. In one swift move, I twirled under Peter's sword, got behind him and slid my blade to the back of his neck. My grin felt wide enough to span the world.

I noticed everyone was staring at me in pure and utter shock; they couldn't believe I hadn't lost a single spar against any of the male royalty. I was pretty surprised myself, but I was so tired that I just sank to my knees, gasping for air. Peter was bent over panting himself.

But he straightened after a moment and held out his hand to me.

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks," I managed, gratefully accepting his hand as he gently pulled me to my feet, his blue eyes gazing into mine the entire time. He held my hand an extra second after I was up before letting go and plopping down next to Ed.

I noticed Caspian looking at me as I sat down next to Susan and Lucy, and if I didn't know better I'd say there was a tinge of jealousy on his face. But like I said, I knew better.

The boys left after a few seconds, saying something about working on battle plans. The minute they were out of earshot, Lucy spun around and faced me.

"You totally have a crush on Caspian, don't you?" She sounded remarkably like Nikki.

"Wha - No!" I paused, then blushed. "Yes..."

"And he obviously likes you back! Did you see his face when Peter helped you up?" Susan sounded really happy as well, and it occurred to me that I was about to have me some girl talk, at last.

I blushed a little before answering. "Alright, maybe I have a little tiny crush on him...And no, I didn't see his face when Peter helped me up."

"He was sooooo jealous!" Lucy practically bouncing she was so hyper.

"Why haven't either of you said anything to each other?" Susan looked every bit as happy as me to be having a little girl talk.

"Well...I don't know, we haven't known each other **that** long - "

"But you two obviously like each other!" Lucy was quite vehement, but this whole conversation made it feel like I finally had the sisters I'd always wanted.

"Are you sure he likes me? I mean, he probably just likes me as a friend." I was a little afraid of what it would mean if they were right.

They both looked at me like I had three heads or something.

"What?"

"Were you even paying attention when he was helping you with your archery?" exclaimed Susan, her face still registering disbelief at my apparent lack of intelligence.

"Why do you think I was able to hit the target?"

"Not that silly! After you shot the arrow and he held you!"

My face flushed pink as I remembered how close we'd been. "Um, yeah, it's kinda hard not to pay attention when the face of the guy you like is inches from your own."

"He was going to kiss you silly!"

"Wait, what happened?" shrieked Lucy.

I gulped hard. "You sure bout that, Susan?"

Lucy squealed. "Aw!"

Susan just rolled her eyes at me, clearly still amazed at me.

"You are hopeless."

I grinned. "That's what they tell me."

Lucy and Susan laughed with me as we got up and walked toward the How to get some rest after the long day.

**Most of it was fluff, but there will be more action soon! I'll post the next chapter at 25 reviews.  
><strong>

**Review Review Review :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Wow, ****those extra two reviews didn't take long to pop up! 26...wow!:)**

**Vanillastar - I know, she's not my favorite character either. I'm glad you liked the jealousy;)**

**Evy201 - All shall be revealed soon;) Well, a lot of it anyway.**

**AJ - ****Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it :D**

**iN The Eye Of tHe sTorM - Yay, I'm so happy you're excited about the story! :D**

**MisguidedGhost21 - *big smile* Thank you! I love it when people say that. :)**

**A huge thank you to all my readers, you guys rock!**** 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I was back in the forest, with the same ray of sunlight shining on that same little white flower. Instead of walking deeper into the trees, I just let all my confusion flood through me. There were so many unanswered questions, so many things I wanted, **needed** to know. I let myself sink to the ground in defeat, my head bowed. And right then, I heard soft, padded steps coming toward me.

I slowly lifted my head and my eyes to see a great lion standing before me, a kindly expression on his face.

"Hello Aslan," I whispered, bowing my head in respect.

"Hello Laurah. Why do you sit here in defeat?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or even...even what I am." My voice broke a little towards the end.

"You doubt yourself. You are afraid of being the one the prophecy speaks of."

"Yes. I mean, I just got here less than a month ago, how can I possibly be any help? And even if I could help, I have no idea how. And then there's the whole thing about a 'daughter of light, daughter of the wood. What does that make me, if it's really me in the prophecy?"

"Do not doubt yourself so easily, Laurah. You were sent here for a reason. You already know who you are."

I paused for a moment, letting Aslan's words sink in. "Okay, I'll do everything I can. Wait, are you saying that I've already figured it out?"

Aslan just smiled and that was all the answer I needed. He started to turn, but stopped and turned back to me.

"Do you have another question, Laurah?" He felt like the loving father I'd always wanted.

"Just one, if it's alright." I paused, but he didn't leave so I continued. "The dream...was it real?"

"It has yet to happen."

I dipped my head, silently thanking him.

"Farewell, Laurah."

And just like that, the Great Lion was gone, but the hope he had brought me stayed.

* * *

><p>My eyes popped open. That hadn't felt like a dream at all. I quietly sat up so I wouldn't wake anyone.<p>

The 'dream' had felt even more real than the first one I'd had. It had felt more like a vision than anything else. Wait, what if they hadn't been dreams? Were they really visions? That would explain a lot...I silently got to my feet and walked outside to think.

I went out into the night, sank down on the sparse grass covering the ledge, and let my mind start to figure out the vision. Okay, so Aslan had said that I already knew what I was, so that would lead me to believe that my suspicions about being the 'chosen one,' as Jaystorm liked to call me, were in fact correct. In my first vision, I'd been one of the sprites and daughter to the Queen of the Wood, aka a Daughter of the Wood. Hey, if my mom was the Queen of the Wood did that make me a princess? That was cool...

But wait, if the Queen was my mother, then what about my mom back home? She was my mom, right? And what about my dad, was he really my dad? I was so confused: where did my parents back home fit into all this? How could I be both my mom's daughter and the Queen's daughter as well? There was only one plausible answer: one of them wasn't my real mother. My world started to spin before I quickly got control of myself. I was **not** going to faint again. I was going to sit right here until I figured this out, even if it took me all night.

I thought back to my parents and what they looked like. My mom had straight blonde hair but skin that was darker than mine. (Which wasn't hard to do since my skin was basically pure white.) She was slender like me, but our eyes had a totally different shape and our temperaments were complete opposites. My dad had straight black hair, olive skin, and a bulky build. I had very little in common with either of my parents back home. Were they not my real parents? My heart caught in my throat at that thought. They had their faults, but I loved them; after all, they raised me. And I loved my mom more than anything in the world. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears, from all the emotional turmoil I guess. I wasn't usually a crier, but I was pretty sure these circumstances excused a few tears. And so I let them fall, one by one slowly trickling down my cheeks.

I cried for a few minutes before pulling myself together. There was still a lot to think about. I turned my thoughts to the song I'd heard twice. I couldn't translate it into English, but I could still understand it, which didn't make sense unless...unless it was in a language that I already knew. And if I already knew it and it was in sprite-ish, then that could only mean that I was a sprite. All the evidence was pointing toward that simple fact, so it was a pretty good gamble that it was the truth. I looked down at my wrist, seeing the bracelet that had allowed Glenstorm to identify me as the 'girl from the prophecy.' I'd had it since birth, or so my mom back home had told me. She never mentioned how I got it. Suddenly I got a wild, crazy thought. It was highly probable that my parents back home weren't my real parents, so either I was adopted or they found me and took me in. I could see my mom doing something like that. Besides, I'd been familiar with every piece of paper in the house since I was usually the one who had to balance the budget, since my mom was awful with math and my dad never cared. I'd seen every single paper in the house and nowhere had I ever seen any papers about adoption.

Okay, so my mom had probably found me somewhere and taken me in, and the bracelet must have been on my wrist when she found me. But, if she found me as a baby, why hadn't the bracelet gotten too small for me?

_It's magical, you genius._

Ah, that explained it; it had grown with me. My best guess was that the Queen, my real mother, had given it to me when I was a baby to lead me back here someday. But why had she had to give me up? Why had it been necessary to send me to another world? Now I was confused again, and could come up with no answer to these new questions. Why did it all have to be so friggin' complicated? Then again, it had always been my experience that life in general was extremely complicated. I had a feeling that I'd figured out all I could for one night, so I reluctantly stood up and went back to my bed.

* * *

><p>The sounds of a battle being fought raged in my ears. I saw Narnians and Telmarines fighting ferociously; I was fighting a Telmarine soldier myself. I felt something slice my leg, but I was to absorbed in trying to survive to care. After a few more swings, the soldier in front of me fell, badly wounded, and I used the hilt of my sword to knock him out; it was not necessary to kill him. No more soldiers attacked for a split second, but in that second I saw something that made me leap into action: Jaystorm was fighting off half a dozen soldiers on his own, and he was struggling. I knew that he'd die if I didn't help him. I vaguely heard Peter yell for everyone to retreat, but I didn't care right now.<p>

Without even thinking about my own survival, I raced toward my centaur friend, leaping in front of a blade that was about to slice his torso. I quickly blocked it and soon found myself fending off three soldiers. Jaystorm and I quickly finished them off and turned to follow Peter's orders. But we couldn't. The gate was closed, and arrows began raining down on us.

The hiss of arrows flying through the air filled my ears, cries of pain and desperation drowning out all thought. Everywhere I looked I saw Narnians and Telmarines, all of them dying. I wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything but just stand there but I couldn't; the horror of it all had rooted me to my spot.

I stood in the middle of a castle courtyard in the middle of the night where the raid was supposed to have been successful. We were surrounded by Telmarines with crossbows a level up from the courtyard. This was a slaughter. My heart shattered with every arrow that pierced another Narnian, with every new corpse I saw fall to the ground.

Just when I thought I would die from the heartbreak, I was shown the true meaning of pain. Jaystorm was hit with several arrows, and he fell to the cobblestone ground. He was dead. Gone. Just like that. My friend was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back. I could hear myself screaming and sobbing when my body experienced the worst pain I'd felt in my life.

It hurt so much. Too much. Too much to even make a sound.

I felt my body hit the ground and saw blood flooding over the cobblestones. My blood. The arrow had buried itself into my heart. The darkness was so welcoming, and after one last shuddering breath, I surrendered to it.

* * *

><p>Caspian jolted awake to hear someone crying. It was quiet, but he could hear it crystal clear. He quickly got out up and headed toward the sound.<p>

He'd been walking for less than a minute when he found the source of the heartrending sobs. Laurah was crying in her sleep, her body shaking uncontrollably. It made him want to cry too, seeing her like that. In a flash he was by her side gently shaking her.

"Laurah? Laurah wake up!"

* * *

><p>I felt a someone lightly shaking me, begging me to wake up. My eyes flew open, but I couldn't see; I was blinded by the tears. I could vaguely make out dark hair and tan skin as strong arms wrapped around me and held me, comforting me. I curled up against his chest and just cried, the tears soaking his nightshirt. I heard a voice soothing me, telling me it was okay, but it wasn't okay. I realized hazily that it was Caspian who was holding me, but my grief overcame any thoughts that might have been going through my head.<p>

His hands stroked my hair, my back, held me as close to him as humanly possible. I wrapped my arms around his chest and let the tears continue to cascade down my face. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I could only cry. I could only feel pain and heartbreak, the horror of the dream replaying itself over and over in my head in slow motion. He didn't say anything as he held me, just pressed his cheek against the top of my head and stroked my hair.

I don't know how long I cried in his arms, but finally my sobs were starting to subside, but only because there was no water left in me for me to cry. My eyes hurt from so much crying and my body was shaking a little from pure exhaustion.

"What happened?" Caspian's voice was very soft and gentle; I could hear his concern clearer than I could hear my own thoughts. He deserved to know, especially since I'd probably woken him up with my weeping. I sniffled before wrapping my arms around him even tighter.

I took a moment to find my voice before I managed to choke out the dream. It took me a while to get it out; I kept breaking down every few sentences. And when I told him about Jaystorm, I lost it. Apparently there was still some water left in me because I cried even harder than before. It felt like my very soul was coming out of my eyes. I could barely breathe for the ache in my chest.

* * *

><p>Caspian held Laurah even tighter to himself than before, feeling his own eyes watering up just hearing her cry. He'd never seen or heard anyone cry like this before. He wanted to help her, but it was clear to him that the best thing for him to do was just to hold her while she cried. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, pouring all that he felt for her into that one kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop weeping no matter how hard I tried. The image of my best friend falling to the ground dead haunted my mind, refusing to give me any peace. I knew that as long as that image stayed in my head, I wouldn't be able to stop crying.<p>

I felt Caspian kiss my head and that helped ebb my tears a little bit. Soon the exhaustion from so much crying took over and sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p>Caspian felt her go limp in his arms and heard her ragged breathing become steadier. He didn't let go of her, he was worried that she'd wake if he did. He also wanted to be there to comfort her if the dream returned.<p>

The dream had scared him a little. Well, more than a little; a lot. Hearing what she'd seen had forced him to confront the haunting fact that many would die at the raid, and it had shaken him right to his core that he might lose her in that fight. Just the thought of her not coming back was enough to break his heart in two.

He needed her. He needed her smile, her laugh, her caring concern for everyone around her. He couldn't live without her. He felt quite certain that if she died, he would die himself from grief.

He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She was still curled up into his chest, her cheek resting right over his heart. Her chocolate brown hair was mussed from tossing in her sleep and tears still leaked from the corners of her eyes. Gently, so as not to wake her, he wiped them away, letting his fingers linger on her cheek. Her skin was so soft under his touch.

He felt himself starting to nod off and before long he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning you two."<p>

I vaguely heard Edmund saying something, but I didn't want to get up just yet. I curled up tighter into someone's chest...Wait a second...CRAP! I'd fallen asleep last night while Caspian had been holding me.

_Oh god. Well this is awkward._

I forced my eyes open to see Caspian still sound asleep.

"Well good morning Laurah. Sleep well?"

"Shut UP Ed," I muttered, knowing he wouldn't let me forget this for a long long time. Caspian began to stir as I slowly pushed myself off his chest, my cheeks redder than a freshly-cooked lobster. His arms tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. I could tell Edmund was smirking.

"Good morning Caspian. Sleeping in, are we?" Edmund had raised his voice so that it was a little louder than he normally spoke. Caspian's eyes slowly opened as my face continued to heat up. He smiled softly at me before realizing exactly the situation we were in. He quickly let go of me and I moved back just as swiftly. I could see his ears were as red as my cheeks. Edmund was struggling to keep his grin under control as he told Caspian he was needed. I was **still** blushing as Caspian excused himself and left with Edmund.

I needed to clear my head. I grabbed the bow and arrow I'd been given and headed out to the archery field to try and improve my pathetic 'skills.'

**Yeah, I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted it to end there. I have a really busy week coming up, but I'll try to get a new chapter up every other day. I might get it done quicker if the reviews get up to a nice even 30. ;)  
><strong>

**Review Review Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow, I logged on today to finish writing this chapter and I fell out of my chair when I saw the number of reviews! And my parents were wondering why I'm obsessed with my story...silly parents:P **

**RedRose252 AKA Mello the 2nd - I know right? :D I was jealous as I was writing it.**

**laurencita12 - Aw, thank you! 8D I'm super happy you look forward to the updates so much.**

**Vanillastar - Me too hon'! :) Haha yes, Ed is a little stinker, isn't he?**

**MisguidedGhost21 - I know, I was having mixed feelings writing that chapter. I so wanted to be in her shoes (waking up in the arms of Caspian, who wouldn't?) but I felt bad for her as well. Thanks, I'm glad we agree that they're cute together! :D **

**Evy201 - Same here. Aw, I'm glad you thought it was adorable, I did too. :) Well, I can't say about the dream, but the story will not always be as happy as it is now. I think there's something in this chapter about the dream being a vision or not, but in the next chapter or two we'll know for sure.**

**iheartweaselytwins - Aww, thank you, it made my day that you love my writing!:D**

**And now here is Chapter 9! I'm thinking that there may be a sequel to this story, since I have a fairly interesting idea...Hm, decisions, decisions. I may have to ask you guys if I should write it or not when I finish this story.;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia! (Sadly)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

For the hundredth time, I released an arrow from my bow, sighing in frustration and defeat when it once again landed on the outer edge of the target. I'd been steadily practicing for hours now, since I'd gotten up this morning. Before I could do any more thinking, I pushed all thoughts from my head and focused on trying to figure out why in the name of god almighty I couldn't hit anywhere near the bull's eye to save my life.

To save my life...unbidden, my mind instantly flashed back to last night. To my dream. Within a second, the water in my eyes blinded me and my chest ached with the effort of holding back my sobs. Still blinded my the tears I was barely holding in check, I let another arrow fly from the string, gritting my teeth in frustration when I heard it hit a tree rather than the target. I wanted to cry again, but I wanted to train more.

Again and again, I released arrows from my bow, my aim getting progressively worse with each attempt. This only added to my escalating frustration and I was shooting faster than ever. It seemed that if I stopped, I would break down again, and I didn't have time for that. The raid was tomorrow! My heart clenched in fear, a single tear slipping down my cheek. I angrily swiped it away before returning to my task.

Now it seemed that the faster my arrows flew through the air, the faster my tears fell. I felt so helpless, so worthless. I was supposed to be the freaking chosen one, why couldn't I get an arrow to hit a target that wasn't even 25 feet away?

I finally lost my patience with archery and quickly gathered my arrows, grabbing my sword from the ground as I stormed off the training grounds to find a certain young centaur. Perhaps a good spar would help to clear my head a little. Just thinking of Jaystorm brought the dream right back and I found I couldn't control the tears leaking from my eyes. I didn't stop though, I only walked faster. There had to be a way to stop it. Maybe if I trained enough, I'd be able to save him somehow. I couldn't lose him; he was like the brother I'd never had, but always wanted.

My thoughts were still racing away when I found Jaystorm, but he was busy. On the outside I was perfectly calm and collected when I told him it was fine, but inside I was more restless than ever. I needed to train. Now. And just then, thanks be to god, Edmund walked up.

"Ed! You busy?"

"Not at the moment, no. Need help?"

I almost cried with relief. "You up for helping me train a little?"

"Sure, why not? It'll give me the perfect opportunity to mercilessly tease you about a certain person we both know of."

"Then I'll have to make sure I don't give you time to think."

He smiled and followed me to the training grounds.

"Alright milady, let's see these skills of yours."

"You know I despise formalities," I growled back. He just grinned and before I knew it we were well into a duel.

* * *

><p>"Faster, Laurah! Don't think!" Edmund was training me harder than I'd ever been trained in my life. Not that I minded of course; it was just what I needed.<p>

"Trying not to, Ed." I swung my sword with all my strength, and I thought our blades would shatter into a thousand needles. Even though my body was quite tired, my mind was still in need of more 'therapy,' as I called it. I'd only lost to Edmund twice in the space of 2 hours, all the other times it had been a draw. I could tell I'd improved a little already; I swung with a little more precision and I learned to keep my emotions in check. Speed hadn't been much of a problem, not even when I'd first started. It helped soothe me that I was improving, as did Ed's encouragement: hidden within sarcastic comments of course. But I didn't mind, I liked keeping the mood as light as it could be.

With a swift move on both our parts, Ed and I tied yet again. We were both grinning.

"Thanks for all the help, Ed. You're a pretty good teacher when you're not trying to get a rise out of me."

"You're a pretty good student yourself, even if you can be stubborn as a mule." He smiled, and it really felt like I'd gained another brother.

"You might want to practice that archery again though. Try not to hit anyone though," he said with a wink.

"Don't worry Ed, I will do my absolute best to aim for the target."

"Good luck. Should I send your prince to help you out a little?"

"For the love of heaven and earth, HE IS NOT MY PRINCE!" But even though I was slightly annoyed, Ed just had that personality that made it impossible to ever be truly angry with him.

"Sure, sure," he said, waving his hand. "Was that a yes or no?"

"I'm sure he's busy." Even though I secretly hoped he wasn't.

"Well, if he's not I'll send him over. Take care Laurah." Ed waved as he walked back to the How, leaving me to wonder who here **didn't** know I had a crush on Caspian.

_But just a little one. Only a teensy, tiny, miniscule, miniature__, infinitesimal one._

Sighing to myself, I made my way back over to the archery grounds, hoping to keep my thoughts at bay for another few hours.

As I was walking, I spotted Lucy, who waved and trotted over.

"Hello Laurah. Are you alright?" Apparently my face was betraying my anxiety.

"Yeah, I'm just worried is all..." I felt tears threatening to spill over again, but I blinked them back, determined to be a big girl rather than a leaky water faucet.

Lucy smiled sadly at me. "We all are I think. I love Peter, but I really wish he hadn't decided to do this."

"Me too Lucy. Me too, " I whispered, my sorrow seeping into my hushed voice.

She looked at me for a second, seeming to be trying to figure out what was wrong. She seemed to understand that I preferred to not talk about because she just offered to keep me company while I practiced, an offer a gladly accepted. We just talked while I tried over and over again to actually hit the target, with no success. I was getting more and more frustrated and angry with myself every time I missed. I tried not to show it, but all the pressure was building up: the raid, the dreams, everything. I could tell Lucy knew something was upsetting me and that she really wanted to help. She was like a sweet and caring little sister to me, and this comforted me a little.

"Do you want to talk about it, Laurah?"

"...I don't know Lucy. In a way I do, but at the same time I don't."

"Sometimes it helps to talk to someone."

"I don't want to upset you, I can barely handle it myself."

"Don't worry about upsetting me, you can just tell me if you need to. It's obviously something important to you."

"It was just a dream...I think." I trailed off, but her face only encouraged me to continue. And so I told her my dream, the dream that was causing my mind such agony. I broke down and cried several times, though this time is wasn't hysteria. I could barely get the words past the lump in my throat, but I forced them out. But it took more than several tries for me to tell her about Jaystorm, my best friend, dying. The only thing keeping me together was my repeated assurances to myself that it was only a dream. It was only a dream.

As I explained the entire thing to her, her eyes slowly widened, tears filling them and occasionally spilling over until her cheeks were almost as wet as mine. I hated that I'd made her cry, so I hugged her to try and comfort her. We stayed like that for a minute or two before she slowly pulled away, wiping her eyes.

"We need to tell Peter. Now."I knew she understood my fears that it **hadn't** been just a dream, that it was a vision. I nodded my head in agreement, mostly because I was too distraught to disagree. She was power-walking back to the How, pulling on my hand to get me to keep up. The dream still flashed through my head, granting me no respite from my fears. I vaguely heard Lucy start talking and focused enough to hear her say that my dream might have been a warning from Aslan.

"I did have a dream about Aslan earlier that night..." I murmured.

"You did? What happened?"

"I was really confused about if I was the girl from the prophecy and he helped me out a little. He also told me that a dream I'd had a little while ago 'had yet to happen.'"

She only walked faster, this new information seeming to have alarmed her further. We were almost back to the How now, both of us slightly out of breath. We immediately walked up to the first person we saw, a faun standing watch. The faun didn't know where Peter was, so we just hurried into the How to find someone who would. Praise be to heaven above, we ran into Ed.

"Ed, where's Peter?" Lucy's voice was almost frantic now, but hushed since she was out of breath.

"He was walking toward the armory last I saw. What's the matter, Lu? Laurah?" He was worried and confused, but I preferred to tell the two Kings at once rather than flood the whole How.

"Thanks Ed!" I called out behind me. We'd have to tell him later. Lucy and I raced down to the armory and quickly found the High King.

"Peter! We need to talk to you. Now."

"What is it, Lu?"

"Tell him Laurah." Lucy smiled encouragingly at me.

I hesitated for a second before opening my mouth and telling Peter everything. I managed not to cry until the fateful end of the dream, when the salt water welling up in my eyes spilled over and my voice cracked several times. Peter laid a hand on my shoulder and used his other hand to wipe away my tears. I looked up at him, confusion clouding my eyes, to see his crystal blue eyes staring straight into mine. I didn't know what to think.

"It was only a dream, Laurah." His voice wasn't harsh or unkind, and how I wished I could believe his words.

"But it felt so real. And what about what Aslan told me?"

"She's right Peter. This might be a warning."

"He was talking about your first dream Laurah, he said nothing about this one."

"But if that one is a vision, why wouldn't this one be one too?" I could hear the fear and pain in my voice.

"Peter, please don't do this," begged Lucy. In my mind, I begged Peter to listen to his little sister.

"It's our only hope, Lu. I'm sorry." His mind was made up.

It took all of my shrinking willpower to not burst into tears of despair. I was so afraid, so terribly afraid that the vision would come true. I'd grown to love the Narnians; I wanted to see them live in freedom again. What could I do? What could I possibly do?

As these thoughts were running through my head, Peter gave my shoulder a final squeeze before turning and walking away. I just stood there in shock while Lucy started saying something about trusting in Aslan. I nodded my head, not really taking in her words.

"I'm sorry Laurah. At least we tried."

I put my arm around her and told her it would be okay, even though I didn't believe my own words. She hugged me back before I let go. I needed a minute to myself to try and process this. Like always, she understood what my eyes said and gave me one last reassuring glance before leaving me.

I walked outside to the ledge I kept returning to; I was beginning to think of it as my ledge. I sank down onto the grass, right next to the flower that had appeared the other day when I'd wished for it. I ran my fingers over the delicate petals, but it only cheered me up a little. I doubted a whole field of them would lighten my mood more than a fraction.

I had no idea what to do. Peter had made up his mind to go, and I knew his order would be followed to the letter; he was the High King, after all. I wanted so much to stop this. Somehow I knew it was a mistake, I knew that my dream was going to happen if the raid did. I didn't fear death for myself, I'd give my life a hundred times over if it meant I could save everyone that would die in the raid. I'd do anything. But what? What could I do?

I felt so helpless. The feeling grew and grew until I was so tense I thought I was going to explode, which was why I jumped a good two feet into the air when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!" I let out a long breath, praying for self-control. I really had to stop swearing whenever I got startled. I took in a deep, shuddering breath before turning around to be greeted by two warm brown eyes. Two very amused brown eyes. I gulped, less than pleased that I'd sworn in front of Caspian twice now.

"Hello Caspian."

"Hello, my lady." He was amused by how startled I'd been, not that I could say I blamed him. I'd probably be pretty darn amused too if the situation was reversed.

"Is this formality going to become a regular thing with you?" I grumbled, though I couldn't be totally mad.

"It may." His lips still wore a (rather charming if you ask me) smile as he sat down next to me. I smiled and just shook my head, amused despite myself. How did he always manage to make me feel better?

"What was troubling you, Laurah?"

I paused before answering. "I think we both know." I blinked back sudden tears.

He didn't say anything, just took my hand in his own, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb. My heart fluttered with something I dared not name.

"What can I do, Caspian? I feel so useless," I whispered, feeling the weight of those words deep in my heart.

"You shouldn't feel useless Laurah. You should never feel that way." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze while capturing my green eyes with his chocolate ones. I could feel myself relaxing instantly as I let myself get lost in his eyes. I almost felt like it would all turn out alright, but my dream returned to haunt my thoughts once more. I looked away from his eyes, not wanting him to see the pain that would surely be in mine. He had more than enough to deal with, he did not need me turning into a weeping willow. I hated that I couldn't hide how bad I was feeling.

I was afraid to look at him for fear he would see everything I was thinking. He could always tell when something was wrong, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. But not this time; this time I would hide it so well even he would be fooled. When I could feel all traces of anxiety had left my face, I turned back toward Caspian with a smile.

"Thank you."

I think he bought it because he nodded his head. It kinda felt like he wanted to talk about last night, but he didn't say anything. I suddenly felt so drained of energy, which annoyed the living heck out of me. It was only a few hours past noon for crying out loud! Wow, now I was getting mood swings? Because now I felt like I really needed to jump and just run around, to have a moment of pure insanity, and maybe practice sword fighting or some archery afterwards. Yep, I was definitely going crazy.

I started fidgeting without even realizing it, which earned me a very curious look from Caspian.

"Everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm just going crazy I guess."

"You don't look crazy." His face was amused once more as it turned to look at mine.

"Look harder," I said with a laugh.

"Perhaps we should walk around a little, it might help that fidgeting."

"And once again I say: You read me like a book, your highness."

"I thought you didn't like formalities," he answered as he helped me up, his hand under my elbow.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I won't return the favor." We both smiled before falling into a comfortable silence as we walked to nowhere in particular.

"I think I'll head to the training grounds. Wanna come?" I needed to let off some steam without it being obvious.

"Archery or the sword?"

"Sparring would be more fun, but I really should practice trying to actually hit a target that isn't a prince."

He chuckled and before long we were at the archery grounds, where I spent the rest of the daylight hours practicing. And oddly enough, Caspian never left my side.

**Another chapter that's kinda short, but hopefully the coming ones will be longer. Oh, and as a heads up, there is a huge cliffy coming up in the fairly near future, so be ready for it.;) Think we can get to 40 reviews?  
><strong>

**Review Review Review**


	11. Chapter 10

**Another chapter up, yay! I'm s****tarting to work on this during school instead of taking notes, I'm so obsessed...**

**Vanillastar - That will take a while in coming, I'm sorry to say...but hang in there, it will come, I promise. ;) **

**Evy201 - We'll just have to wait and see what happens with that. ;) Yeah, I didn't like that Peter did that either, but sometimes characters sort of write themselves... I figured a little lightening of the mood was needed, plus I love writing Caspian and Laurah scenes. :) **

**Tayler Snape13 - Here's an update, just for you! I'm not even kidding, I was going to wait until I got to 40 reviews, but you changed my mind. ;)**

**Enjoy, and please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia! (Too bad, I'd love to!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The raid was going to happen tonight. **Tonight.** We were leaving in a matter of hours and everyone was nervous. I was terrified of what might happen to the army and especially to Jaystorm, but there wasn't anything I could do. I hated that.

I wasn't as worried about Caspian and the Pevensies since I hadn't seen them in the dream at all, but I still feared for us all, except for myself. If I was meant to die, I would die; it would be foolish to try and run from it if it was supposed to happen.

Pulling myself out of my moping, I realized that although I knew the battle plan, no one had told me whether to go with the Narnians or with the Kings and Queen on the griffins. I had no idea which would be better, so I went to find Peter. On the way, I allowed my thoughts to turn to Caspian.

He'd been acting a little differently since...that night. I saw something in his eyes I'd never seen there before: fear. It was buried deep in his eyes, but it was there if I looked. Several times he'd started to say something to me, but he always clammed up at the last second. There was no doubt in my mind that he, like the rest of us, was worried about tonight, but there was something else that was bothering him, something he couldn't quite bring himself to say.

Finally, I found Peter, but he was talking with Caspian, so I stood off a was until it seemed like they were done. They looked up as I walked over, both looking happy to see me. Caspian was clearly half out of his wits with concern, and Peter looked grimly resolute. I smiled at both of them before turning to Peter.

"Hey Peter, did you want me to stay with the army or go with you guys on a griffin?"

I saw something flash across Caspian's face, but he reined it in so quickly I didn't have time to identify it. Peter and Caspian glanced at each other before Peter spoke up.

"Well, why don't you go with the army."

I nodded, happy that I'd be near Jaystorm. Maybe I could change the vision, maybe I could change what could happen. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Caspian shoot Peter an incredulous look. He looked angry; no, scratch that: he looked positively livid. Before I could open my mouth to ask what the heck that was, he turned to me.

"You're going?" His voice was low and sounded a little dangerous.

_What the...DUH! Of course I'm going!_

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

"Are you out of your mind? It's far too dangerous - "

" - for a girl?" I snapped, cutting him off. I knew I was jumping to conclusions, but my patience that had been wearing thin for the past 36 hours finally snapped.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say it's too dangerous for you."

Peter opened his mouth to contribute to the discussion, and I was sure he'd side with me. But...

"Caspian has a point, Laurah. You only just learned to fight, and you've never been in a real battle."

What was with these two? "There's always a first time," I threw back, using his own words against him.

"That doesn't mean this has to be it! We'll be outnumbered, and what about the other night?" Caspian had raised his voice, sounding almost desperate to keep me here.

"That's no reason for me to stay behind! Besides, I'm supposed to be the girl from the stupid prophecy, how could I stay?" My voice was even louder than his, but I couldn't force myself to feel remorse. I was far to angry.

"Just because you are doesn't mean you have to die!"

"It's war Caspian, people are going to die no matter what!" We were both full-out shouting now.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE ONE OF THEM!"

"And what would you have me do, sit here on my ass and do NOTHING?"

"I WANT YOU SAFE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE SAFE DAMMIT, I WANT TO FIGHT!"

"Why? Why do you have to go?" He was pleading with me now.

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO TRY AND CHANGE IT!" I was crying now, the dream coming back once again.

"Please, just stay." He looked deep into my eyes, begging me, but I was still too upset to care.

"I'm going Caspian, and nothing will change that. Not you, not anyone!" I swatted his hand away as he moved it toward my shoulder, probably to comfort me. Except I didn't want any comforting from him right now.

"Laurah, please listen to him." Now **Peter** was asking me to stay. Was this some kind of freaking conspiracy?

"I did, and I'm going. Period." I set my jaw, refusing to have it any other way.

"No, you're not."

"I'm not a freaking child, Caspian!"

"Laurah, please just calm down - "

"Will you two stop acting like over-protective parents? I'm going!" I was beyond furious now. They had no right to stop me from going, I don't freaking care if they're royalty or not! I was the same freaking age as Susan and I didn't hear any freaking crap about her not going! Besides, I knew the plan and I'd beaten them both in sparring, it wasn't like I'd be a nuisance. I could help, I had to help! I was shaking with emotion, too angry to even see straight. Caspian laid a hand on my shoulder to try and steady me, but I shoved his hand away with all the strength I could muster. I would not be placated, I would not be coerced, I would not be swayed.

"Laurah, you're staying here." I opened my mouth wide to scream my protests at Caspian, but he interrupted. "That's final." He briefly glanced at Peter, who nodded. For a moment, I was too stunned to speak. But oh, how I found my voice.

"MEN!" I shouted at the absolute top of my lungs, my arms waving around to emphasize my point. I stormed off, tears of fury and exasperation filling my eyes. As I was stomping away, I almost ran into Ed, who was quite taken aback by my face, which must have born a look that could kill.

"Whoa there, what's the matter, Laurah?"

"Talk some freaking sense into your brother and Caspian, please," I growled, stalking off before he could respond.

How dare they? How freaking dare they? Didn't they know how much they were asking of me? If I didn't do something, it was likely that my best friend would freaking die! How could they expect me to stay behind and sit on my arse? And I'd expected Peter to let me go, if for no other reason than having an extra sword in the battle. But I knew they'd find a way to keep me here, since they were in charge. Stupid, stupid freaking men!

I had no idea where I was going and I really didn't care. I hadn't been this infuriated in a long time and the pressure had built up until I'd just lost it. I angrily swiped at the tears pouring from my eyes, hating the fact that I was crying yet **again**. What was the matter with me? It was like Niagra Falls was coming down my face!

I couldn't believe it. After a vision of my best friend freaking **dying** they wanted me to just sit back? Besides, I knew the battle plan inside out and backwards, and I'd beaten them both at sparring. It wasn't like I'd be a nuisance! Apparently as I was walking, I went right by Susan, who noticed my less-than-blissful state.

"What's the matter, Laurah?"

"Everything. Every-freaking-thing!"

"What happened?"

"Caspian and Peter aren't letting me go tonight! They said some crud like it being too dangerous, or something like that."

"What?" She sounded as incredulous as I was.

"I know right? It's not like I'm a freaking child for crying out loud!"

"You certainly aren't! I thought I heard yelling, though."

"That you did," I mumbled. "We were all pretty uptight."

"They yelled at you? Why?" She was starting to get pretty angry. I felt a twinge of regret that I'd upset her.

"Yeah, I think it was because I wouldn't take no for an answer and I said they were being over-protective parents."

"Well, they were. That's ridiculous that they want you to stay, you can certainly hold your own in a fight."

I smiled, feeling my spirits a teeny bit at Susan's spirit. "I'm glad someone still has a brain."

"Guys have brains, they just don't know how to use them."

"Susan, I think that is the truest thing I have ever heard." We shared an amused glance before giggling together. Although I was still upset, my mood was a little lighter now.

"We should go talk to them, they might listen to me."

"In all honesty Susan, I'm afraid I'd yell again."

"You're right, we all need to cool down a little. We'll talk to them later, okay?"

I smiled and nodded in response, glad to have Susan on my side.

* * *

><p>They were leaving soon. Susan and I had tried to convince Peter and Caspian, but they wouldn't listen. And now I was stuck here. I could do nothing. Lucy was rather upset about the whole matter of the raid in the first place, so we both looked decidedly cross. Susan gave me a sympathetic smile as she went toward the griffin that would carry her to the castle. I heard soft footsteps coming up behind me, but I didn't turn to see who it was: I already knew, and I did NOT want to talk to him. I knew I was being a little juvenile, but I couldn't help it.<p>

"Hey." He greeted me softly as he came up beside me, but I didn't say anything back. I didn't even look at him.

"I know you're angry, Laurah, but - "

"No, really?" The sarcasm dripped from my voice, but held no playfulness. He looked sorry, but I couldn't help but remain upset with him.

"It'll turn out alright." He was trying everything to placate me.

"How can you say that? You were **there** that night." I kept my voice hushed to minimize the number of people that heard us, but it communicated what I was feeling.

For some reason, that struck home and I saw pain flash across his face, something I immediately wished I hadn't caused. I'm guessing that's why I didn't pull away from him when he gently put his hands on my waist and pulled me close.

"I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." His voice cracked on the last bit and some of my anger melted away, but some lingered. I tentatively brushed my fingers along his jaw.

"This is war, Caspian. We all have to take risks." My eyes begged him to understand, begged him to change his mind.

"Stay." _Damn him!_ "Please." He looked so desperate and I could see that same unidentifiable thing in his eyes. For a second, I considered assuring him that I'd stay put and be a good girl, but everything came flooding back and I just looked back at him. I made no promise to stay, but I didn't outright say I wouldn't either. He seemed to accept that, taking the hesitation in my eyes as good enough. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before turning and walking toward the waiting army.

Peter and he went around, checking that everything was in order. More than once, I felt his gaze drift towards me, but I wouldn't look at him. I understood that he was worried, but there was a fine line between normal concern and obsessive paranoia, and that line was one he had definitely crossed. I'd never been keen on people worrying about me, and I especially despised being kept from doing something as a result of it. Perhaps it came from years of taking care of myself, since neither of my parents were very competent on the matter. But despite my apparent freedom to do whatever I pleased, I'd lived in a cage my entire life, and anything that resembled a cage quickly earned my fervent disgust. I was fine with reasonable rules or requests, but if ever I hated something, it was ungrounded or unfair confinement of any sort. Soon they were ready to leave, and Caspian looked at me one last time before turning back to the army.

I stood there silently, watching as they left. Half of me was screaming to run and get my sword and then catch up, but the look I'd seen in his eyes had rooted my feet to their spot. Plus I was just too pissed off to think coherently. Why me? Why freaking me? I was being treated like a child, and I was only a year younger than him! I knew I was glaring, but I honestly couldn't help it. I knew I could help, I just knew it.

I watched everyone leave until the last soldier disappeared into the forest, then I turned on my heel and stalked back into the How. I didn't want to be this angry at Caspian, but I truly couldn't help it. I knew that if Jaystorm didn't come back, I'd never forgive him, and that thought shot pure agony through my veins. And suddenly, I thought of something even worse.

_What if he doesn't come back?_

No, Caspian would come back. He had to. I hadn't seen him lying dead in my vision. But I couldn't shake the fear that had taken hold of me. My blood turned to ice at the thought of not seeing him again. But he would come back. He'd come back and Jaystorm would be with him, and I'd forgive him for not letting me go.

But my heart told me that this was nothing more than wishful thinking. I knew deep down that my vision was a warning and that it was unavoidable. But, I'd been there, I'd died in my vision. So how come I was here and I hadn't been allowed to go? It didn't make sense.

_Then change it._

I shook my head, knowing Caspian would be horribly upset if I went. But...I'd told him about the vision. So maybe he'd do something about it! Yes, that had to be it. But, what if he got himself killed in the process? In telling him of my vision, had I changed what would happen?

I prayed that I had, but I still felt uneasy. But then again, who ever feels at peace during a war? I sighed, deciding to go out to my ledge.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, unsure of how long I'd been sitting here. A gentle breeze was blowing, sweeping my hair across my face. I'd calmed down a bit, but I was still far from peaceful. I doubted I'd sleep at all tonight, or at all until they came back. My emotions ranged from unending anxiety to complete despair to blinding anger. There was far too much to think about, far too much to worry about, far to much to be angry about. I found myself once again wishing for a small token of comfort, and my wish was immediately granted. I felt the now familiar tickle of flower petals on my palm, and lifting it I found my flower. I smiled a little, brushing my fingers over the petals. I started a bit when a soft golden light briefly shone from my fingertips when they brushed the petals.<p>

I jerked my hand away, confused to say the least, but glad of a momentary distraction. I felt an odd little tug at my heart and I could have sworn I heard a faint voice dancing on the wind. I sat there, entranced, before slowly standing up and looking toward the woods. It felt like something was calling me to the forest, summoning me to walk among the trees in the fading light of the sinking sun. I blinked once, twice, but the incessant tugging at my core didn't stop, it only increased the tiniest bit. I could see the sunlight sneaking in between the leaves of the countless trees, could hear a barely audible melody weaving in and out of the air. I'd heard that melody before. As gently as it had come, it faded away into silence, but the memory of it had me almost hypnotized.

I hazily noticed that my ledge was only about 8 feet above the ground and realized that it wouldn't be too difficult to jump down. I wanted to go into the forest so badly; somehow I knew that I would find answers there. The temptation of finally knowing took over and I found myself sliding off the ledge ad letting myself jump to the soft grass. Surprisingly, I barely felt myself land.

Still entranced, I allowed my feet to carry me into the trees, not even caring that I hadn't told anyone where I was going. Then again, not even I knew that. As I ventured deeper into the forest, I swear I heard someone calling my name, the sound carried to me on the wings of a gentle wind. Smiling to myself, I continued walking into the darkening forest, heading toward the single ray on sunlight illuminating a single white flower.

**Another chapter finished! I thought I'd never get it done, but here it is, after two nights of staying up until 2am. ****I know there weren't 40 reviews, but I'm anxious to get to the next chapter. That huge cliffy is coming up in the very near future. ;)**

**Review Review Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Just so you all know, you guys are AWESOME! 44 reviews...wow. Just wow! I love you, my wonderful and amazing reviewers! :D Your reviews never fail to make ****me smile, laugh, and dance around my house**** hollering about how amazing you all are.**

**Vanillastar - I know, I hate them sometimes too. :P I think you'll like this chapter, or most of it. ;)**

**RedRose252 AKA Mello the 2nd - I know right? I hate it too, but I wanted a little tension between Caspian and Laurah.  
><strong>

**eowyninlove - Haha aww, I'm super happy you liked it that much! :D Sorry I distracted you though, I hope I didn't get you in trouble...Yep, he definitely has some lessons to learn.**

**Aims5 - Awwwww, thank you! You just paid me one of the best compliments I can ever receive...8D**

**Evy201 - Yep, I wasn't kidding about it not being so happy all the time...****I know exactly what you mean about having mixed feelings about her staying, I have them myself****, though I resolved them in this chapter. And I forewarn you now that this chapter has a big cliffy. (Yep, this is the one.)  
>Aw, I'm glad it was worthwhile! I had fun writing it, especially since I was the only one up at the time. :D<strong>

**MisguidedGhost21 - No worries, I'm just grateful for all the reviews you have put up! ;D  
>Perhaps, perhaps not...we shall have to see. ;)<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are always welcome. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia! (Yep, still don't own it.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The sound of my footsteps was muffled by the thick carpet of grass and undergrowth on the forest floor. The very air I breathed seemed to radiate peace, a peace that calmed me despite everything that had happened in the past 2 days. I walked slowly toward my little white flower, vaguely feeling like this had happened before. The single golden ray of sun was the only light in the woods.

I walked through the dark and seemingly endless forest, knowing exactly where to go without knowing how I knew. Before too long, the forest lightened as the sun found its way past the trees. I found myself surrounded by strange beings. They were not frightening in the least, though their appearances were simultaneously strange and yet familiar to my eyes.

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run  
>Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin<br>Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_

One among them someone began to sing in the sweetest voice I'd ever heard, a young woman seeming to be around 19 or so, 2 years my senior. She looked at me as the other beings joined in the song, which was beautiful beyond all description. She looked...so similar to me, almost like a sister.

We shared the same emerald eyes and wavy hair, though hers was pale green with chocolate highlights, the same colors found on the trees of the forest we all walked though. I felt calm and content, like I'd been wandering the earth for a lifetime and I was finally home. And home was perfect.

I began to sing as well, and I somehow knew the lyrics. The song was both foreign and familiar, but I sang on, caught up in the beauty of it all. I noticed that I was the only one singing, but felt no embarrassment. The young woman and I shared the verse; me singing the first half and she the second.

As I sang, I felt something changing, something waking up deep inside my soul. The beings resumed singing with the young woman and I as a strange but pleasant feeling spread through me. I never ceased singing, but almost did when I heard my voice. It was...quite similar to the young woman's: clear, light, and other-worldly.

_She is my sister._

I suddenly knew this, beyond any shadow of a doubt. The song gained strength, swept through the air and wrapped us all in a halo of pale green and gold light. The feeling also gained strength until I felt it change my appearance. I risked a glance down at myself and gasped in awe.

I looked much like my sister, the same radiant porcelain skin, the same green and brown hair, and a similar shimmering dress, with the only difference being that hers was pale green with light gold and mine was pale green with silver.

We all stopped walking at a small clearing, where the most stunning lady I'd ever seen stood bathed in pale gold light wearing a dress of the same color. I knew the second I saw her who she was. She was the Queen of the Wood; but more importantly, she was my mother.

I stared at the Queen, stunned that I was even related to a being to beautiful. She smiled kindly at me and extended her arms. My sister nudged me, and I hesitantly stepped forward, allowing her to clasp both my hands. I could feel a smile growing on my face as she pulled me into a hug. For the first time in my life, I was the one receiving comfort from a parent, rather than giving it. It felt good.

We both stepped back after a second, taking each other in. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my sister, who pulled me into another hug as I felt tears of joy gliding down my cheeks. Though I'd technically just met them, I felt like I'd been away for a lifetime and I was finally home. I belonged.

The other sprites applauded, their faces telling me all I needed to know: I was no stranger here. They had been waiting for me to find them, and now that I had they were ready to welcome me with open arms. I looked at my mother and sister and saw I was not the only one with tears in my eyes. I think everyone understood that the three of us wanted some time because they left us.

I turned to the Queen. "Mom?"

She smiled and nodded, a single tear trailing down her face. I turned to my sister and she spoke up.

"Laurah?" I grinned a watery grin. "Welcome back, sister."

* * *

><p>The three of us talked about my life back home, about how I got here, and about who I truly was. I was the Princess of the Wood, the second-in-line to the throne, and I truly was the girl from the prophecy. The little white flowers came to me because they were my symbol, just as a single ray of sun shining on a single leaf was the symbol of the Queen, and also the symbol of my sister, Ainslie. The bracelet had been given to me at birth to eventually lead me back here. The prophecy had come to light shortly before I'd been born, and many wanted to kill me out of fear that it was I the prophecy spoke of, since Narnia had been under the reign of the White Witch at the time. I had been sent to another world, Earth, in hopes that I would be safe there. The bracelet had been a kinda of 'last parting' gift, as well as the way I could be identified once I came to Narnia. It also gave me the power I had over plants, which was why I'd been able to grow the flowers. They were unsure as to why the horn had been what brought me to Narnia. The sword fighting had come so naturally simply because it was one of my gifts. Every sprite was given three at birth.<p>

"What about my dreams? They don't feel like dreams at all...Are they what I believe they are?" This was the one question that I had to have the answer to, the most important one I had.

Without saying a word, my sister brought out two delicate but lethal swords and handed them to me. I met her gaze, thanking her in word and look. I knew now. I knew it had been a vision, and I knew without a doubt what would happen. I also knew what I had to do.

I wrapped the belt the swords were attached to around my waist. It was up to me to save Jaystorm. It was up to me to change all that I could. I knew I would probably die, but I would rather die and save one than live and save none. Ainslie and my mother were both teary-eyed again, but this time the tears were not of joy. I knew they were proud of my decision, but they had just found me after centuries of waiting for me to return. (Sprites live a really long time, by the way.) I knew they didn't want to lose me, but they knew as I did that I had to go. That was the beauty of being a sprite: we understand each other without even needing to speak.

My mother whistled lightly, the sound resembling that of a bird trilling. A willowy, golden horse cantered toward us, its creamy mane blowing back from its gracefully arched neck. My breath caught in my throat at seeing such a magnificent creature. It, or rather she, came right up to me, bowing her head. I gently placed a hand on her forelock, right between her eyes. She nickered softly, her emerald green eyes meeting mine.

"She is yours, my daughter." I turned toward my mother, overcome by her generosity. This glorious horse was mine? One more look into the horse's eyes affirmed my mother's words.

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"She is yours to name, sister."

I looked back to my horse, pondering exactly what name would give her justice. And suddenly, I knew.

"Asha." She bobbed her head up and down, seeming to approve my choice. 'Asha' meant hope. And I knew that I would have to leave now to have a prayer of getting to the Telmatine castle in time. I turned to my new-found family, embracing first my mother, then my sister. They smiled tearfully, proud of me, as I swiftly mounted Asha. I waved goodbye one last time before urging my horse into a gallop.

* * *

><p>I rode swiftly through the trees, racing the moon that was fast rising in the sky. The raid would have started by now, but Asha had run with speed even greater than I'd dared hope for. The castle came into view in a matter of minutes, and with my keen eyesight (another trait of sprites) I could see the army gathered on the edge of the surrounding woods, though I was still a good few miles away. I pushed Asha to her maximum speed, desperate to get there in time. She must have been a magical horse, because she had run nonstop from the home of the sprites to here, which was, needless to say, no short distance.<p>

I was terrified of not getting there in time, my fear only growing as I saw the army move forward toward the castle. My pulse pounded in my ears, drowning out all thought. Asha seemed to understand my distress, nickering softly to me as a single tear slipped down my cheek. She swung her head around to look at me reproachfully, and I instantly understood why. Her name meant hope, and she was telling me to find some. Time seemed to slow down and each second lasted a millenium.

I saw a light flashing from one of the towers, noting with confusion that it was pointed up, not out. By now the army had moved so that they had only to cross the bridge, and they would be in the courtyard. An involuntary shudder went through me, but I clung to the thin shred of hope that burned deep inside my heart. We were still a good mile away.

If all had gone according to plan, Caspian, Peter, and Susan should be...my thoughts were interrupted by the harsh clang of a bell.

_The alarm!_

I felt myself freeze, my blood running cold through my veins. This was so **not** part of the plan. Who could have raised the alarm? How had they been awake to do so? This was horrible, now there would be no surprise attack, and I saw the likelihood of my vision coming true increasing with every passing second.

_No, no, no, NO!_

I had to stop this, but how? HOW? I could feel a panic setting in, but I quickly regained control of myself. A panic attack would do nothing to help the Narnians. I would be able to help them best if I was calm and collected. I found myself praying to the Great Lion, to Aslan, for help. I knew I wouldn't be able to do this without help. I focused on two things only: breathing steadily and staying on Asha.

"Asha, once you get me to the courtyard, I want you to run for the woods. Don't wait for me, okay?"

She slightly turned her head, looking at me with the utmost disapproval, but she knew I wouldn't have it any other way and that there would be little to nothing she could do to help, so she bobbed her head a little in obedience.

We were now quite close, within a quarter of a mile and I saw a light flashing the signal to the troops to attack. This was it. If I was lucky, I'd have a good 10 or 15 minutes before the gate came down, hopefully. I saw the troops surge forward, charging across the bridge and into the courtyard. My heart did a little leap of fear, but I refused to do anything but focus on what I needed to do.

But it seemed like the faster Asha ran, the farther away the gate became. After what felt like a hundred lifetimes, she flew onto the bridge and in seconds I was in the middle of a fierce battle. I jumped off her and into action as she wheeled around and galloped away, just as I'd told her to. But I had little time to celebrate that at least my horse was safe.

Almost the very same second I drew my swords, a soldier attacked me. I trusted my body to remember all my lessons, and it did not fail me. My blades flashed through the air faster then I'd ever been able to swing a normal sword, cutting down my opponent in seconds. I frantically searched for my friends, feeling relief sweep over me when I found Susan, then Peter, than Glenstorm and Jaystorm, all of whom were alright. But, where was Caspian?

But I had no time to think any more as I fought off soldier after soldier. Several times I vaguely felt one of their swords slicing through my skin, but the wounds were never serious enough to merit attention. My swords did their job well, their size working in my favor. They were much lighter than the clunky swords my opponents fought with, and they were thin enough that sometimes the Telmarine didn't even see it flashing toward him until it was too late.

Through the sounds of the raging battle, I distinguished a familiar voice, yelling as he cut down a soldier. Caspian was alright. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the glint of metal swinging right at my throat. Before I even realized what I was doing, I had turned around to face it and thrown the upper half of my body back, arching my back painfully. I snapped myself upright once more to fight off the three soldiers attacking me. I hissed in pain as one of their blades cut into my thigh, several curses escaping my lips.

"Archers!" a rough voice called. I quickly finished my opponents, buying myself enough time to glance up.

"Oh no..." I whispered, my heart stopping. The archers were lining up all around the courtyard, **one level up.** Not now, please not now! But the gate was still open.

I heard a Telmarine archer shout and watched him as he fell through the air. Edmund had knocked him over the railing. I noticed the other archers on the upper level looking at him, and just as I opened my mouth to scream a warning, Peter beat me to it and Edmund managed to dodge the arrows and slid into a hallway, closing the door behind him. My attention turned to a man standing on a high balcony, who looked to be the one in charge. Peter saw him as well and began making his way upward, no doubt to try and kill him. My only guess was that the man was Miraz.

As I fought on, a satyr vaulted upward and grabbed onto the railing of the balcony where Miraz stood. The satyr raised his sword before crying out in pain. My heart clenched as I saw the arrow protruding from its shoulder. In a single, cold push, Miraz sent the satyr tumbling down to the far away ground. Anger momentarily blinded me, which I put to good use in fighting the many Telmarines who attacked me repeatedly. In the midst of it all, I somehow saw Miraz point at the gate.

_No, no, no, please NO!_

What could I do? Wait, Jaystorm! Where was he?

After a moment, I spotted him fighting off two soldiers, but he was on the opposite end of the courtyard from the gate. In that split second, I heard a loud bang as a concrete weight plummeted down onto the cobblestones.

_The weight. The weight holding the gate open._

Without another thought, I sprang toward Jaystorm, fighting with a ferocity I didn't know I had in me. I heard Peter yell for everyone to fall back. I was running out of time. He was too far away. I vaguely saw Caspian run toward the stables, but I knew he hadn't seen me and was thankful for that at least.

"JAYSTORM!" He was fighting off 6 soldiers. It was just like in my vision. NO! I had to help him, I would help him, even if it cost me my own life! I threw myself into one of the 6, screaming at Jaystorm to run for the gate as I did. He would not die here, not if I had any say in the matter.

"Laurah? What the devil are you doing here?" He yelled as we fought off the soldiers.

"Later, just get out now! I'll take care of these soldiers, just go!" Only three remained.

"But - "

"GO! I'll catch up!" All that mattered was that he lived. I saw a minotaur holding the gate open and prayed to Aslan to give him strength as I saw him struggle with it. Jaystorm was already making his way over there and I had finally finished off the other 3 Telmarines. Narnians were racing out of the courtyard and I followed the retreating army in running toward the gate. It was across the courtyard and I kept having to stop and fight.

A small group of men were on Miraz's balcony, one holding his hand up, ready to give the signal to fire. I caught sight of Caspian on a horse and leading one for Peter. I was careful to stay out of his line of sight; heaven only knew what reckless thing he would do if he saw me. I would not let him get hurt because of me.

Peter was running alongside his horse as my ears distinguished a harsh voice.

"Now!"

_NO!_

Arrows began raining down, one piercing the Minotaur's thigh. I continued fighting my way toward the gate, praying for Caspian and Peter to make it out alright. Susan wasn't still here; she'd made it out already. I realized I didn't know where Edmund was, he wasn't here so hopefully he was alright. Jaystorm was almost to the gate.

Peter had vaulted onto his horse and he, Caspian, and an old man were galloping toward the gate, and they were very close. Another arrow hit the Minotaur. Just at that moment, I saw my best friend, Jaystorm, make it through. I felt tears of joy spilling out of my eyes. I had done it. He was safe. He was closely followed by Peter, Caspian, and the old man. More tears of relief fell out of my eyes as I raced toward the gate. I only had a few yards to go.

Suddenly, the Minotaur fell to the ground, trapped beneath the gate. He was dead. Half of the army was still here, trapped in the castle courtyard. The hiss of arrows flying through the air filled my ears, cries of pain and desperation drowning out all thought. Everywhere I looked I saw Narnians and Telmarines, all of them dying. I wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything but just stand there but I couldn't; the horror of it all had rooted me to my spot. This was a slaughter. My heart shattered with every arrow that pierced another Narnian, with every new corpse I saw fall to the ground.

And suddenly, my body experienced the worse pain I'd ever felt in my life.

It hurt so much. Too much. Too much to even make a sound.

I felt my body hit the ground and saw blood flooding over the cobblestones. My blood. The arrow had buried itself into my heart. I could feel a welcoming darkness descending on me, and, after one last shuddering breath, I surrendered to it.

**Please don't kill me! *runs and hides under desk* A bit of a cliffy I know, I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. But I need reviews;)**

**Review Review Review!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh, I am sooooo sorry for not updating last night! My browser wouldn't open the login page, so yeah... It's here now though, a thousand apologies for the wait.**

**laurencita12 - Yeah, I think that's the worst cliffy I'll ever do the entire story, but I can't be sure...so sorry for the late update:(**

**Aims5 - You didn't really think I'd kill him off, did you?;) (In all honesty, I considered it very strongly) That's a great compliment that you could feel what Laurah was feeling****, thank you.:)**

**Vanillastar - Thank you, this was my favorite chapter to write. It's the chapter I've been thinking about since I started this story. I know, I love VoDT! Caspian is...wow. O.O**

**MisguidedGhost21 - I know, but I couldn't resist! :]**

**SitarLover - I am a bit of a fan of cliffys...Awww, thank you, I so happy you like it! I spent a lot of itme figuring out exactly what my OC would be like so it's fantastic to hear you like her so much. :D And I'm also not a fan of relationships that are perfect from the very beginning, I like a little drama. ;P**

**Evy201 - Heehee, I sowwie...I had to do it, it was too good to resist! Ah, but of course, the story isn't over yet. ;) I'm sorry it was so sad, but I'm glad it was emotional for readers since that means I wrote it well...Oh yes, that's definitely in here.** **Thanks, I liked that scene as well. That was just my favorite**** chapter I guess.**

**Lady Firewing - I know, I despise Mary-Sues! They're not realistic... Ah, correct you are! :)  
>Yes, I was very careful to weave my OC's story into the main one, not the other way around. And about that triangle: In this case, perhaps we can, because there are still more chapters to come, jes?;)<br>Oh yes, thank you for catching that, typo:P  
>And therein lies the beauty of this chapter! :)<strong>

**Once again, I'm super sorry for the late update...I hope the fact that this chapter is a little longer makes up for it. And once again, thank you to all my readers and especially my reviewers! I literally could not continue with this without you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Caspian froze, feeling sheer agony rip through him. She wasn't supposed to be here. He saw her crumple to the ground as an arrow pierced her heart, saw her blood pouring onto the ground. He couldn't feel, he couldn't think, he couldn't even cry. All he could do was stare at her body lying on the cold stone on the other side of the gate.

"Caspian! The bridge!"

Caspian heard Peter calling to him as the drawbridge began to raise. He found that his horse had turned and was racing over the bridge, jumping the gap onto safe ground. His vision was so blurry he could barely make out anything, but he didn't care. She was gone. Nothing mattered.

He should have seen her, he should have protected her. Why hadn't he seen her in the battle? The numbness was starting to fade, its endless depth being replaced by a boundless grief and anger. The image of Laurah, his Laurah, dying replayed itself again and again as he rode on with the remains of the army into the night.

Peter was in shock himself. Half his army was gone, dead. If Caspian had stuck to the plan, the now-dead soldiers might be alive! And Laurah...the girl that had intrigued him from day one.

He'd only hoped to keep her safe, just as Caspian had. It had been one of the few things they had agreed completely on. He had no idea how she'd gotten to the battle, but then again, this was Laurah, not just any other girl. He had known from the defiant look in her eyes as she watched them leave that she wouldn't stay behind. He hadn't seen her at all during the battle until the very end, how on earth did she manage to go unnoticed by him or Caspian? The first time he'd seen her there was when she had been shouting at Jaystorm to go.

And then suddenly he realized: _her vision_. She'd been right all along and he hadn't listened. Why oh why hadn't he listened? Lucy had, and he hadn't listened to her either. But he remembered that she had said Jaystorm would die, but here he was now. She had saved him.

Peter blinked back tears, realizing that Laurah hadn't made it out in time because she had been saving Jaystorm, her best friend. He was so proud of her and wished more than anything that she could be here to hear him tell her so. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much that he would never get to. Glancing over at Caspian, Peter saw that the young man was crying silently. Everyone was.

Half their army was _gone_, and Laurah was one of them. It seemed so strange that she wouldn't be there when they got back to the How. Anger was beginning to set in, an anger that grew with each passing minute.

Jaystorm was faring about as well as Caspian; his 'little sister',' as Laurah had become, was just...gone. She had been so frantic for him to leave that he had complied, not understanding why but trusting her nonetheless. How he wished he had stayed behind! She had died because she had saved him. She had given him the time he needed to cross the courtyard and escape, and that had cost her her life. _Her life_. There would be no more playful spars, no more casual joking, no more...he lost the ability to articulate. The void that was there without her was endless. In such a short amount of time, she had become dear to so many. She wasn't perfect, but she was the next best thing.

Everyone felt the loss. No one commented on how particularly beautiful the red sunrise was that morning, or what good time they were making. Silence was the best option; it seemed an insult to the dead to speak. Caspian and Peter didn't even look at each other; they each blamed the other for the outcome of the raid. No one spoke of the battle; they all kept to their own thoughts for the long journey back to the How.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, blessedly free of pain. I was in a large, grassy meadow with two other figures: one was Aslan himself, and the other my sister, Ainslie. I slowly sat up, marveling at how much I'd taken being healthy for granted before the battle. It felt surreal, and yet it was real at the same time.<p>

"You have done well, Laurah. You made the ultimate sacrifice for a dear friend." I felt instant warmth filling my heart upon hearing such praise from the Great Lion.

"I did only what was right." I hadn't really done anything all that extraordinary; things like that always happened in the stories back home.

Ainslie and Aslan both smiled at me and I could feel the love radiating from them to me and from me to them.

"Am I dead?" I asked. Stupid question, I know, but I had to ask.

"One of the beauties of being a sprite, dear sister, is that we never die before our time." Bless Ainslie for bring a slight sense of humor. She was so much like me, and yet different as well. She was smiling at me, and soon Aslan and I were smiling right along with her.

"So I'm guessing it's not my time yet?"

Aslan looked at me with his big, golden eyes. "No, young one, it is not."

I grinned, relieved to hear that I could maybe see my friends again. "I am loving this whole being-a-magical-being thing."

Ainslie softly chuckled before hugging me warmly. "Try and be safe, Laurah. Look after yourself."

It felt so good to be loved. "I'll try, sister, I'll try." We both stepped back as Aslan stepped forward. He breathed on me and that was the last thing I saw.

* * *

><p>I shot upright, wincing at the sudden headache brought on by the sudden movement. I ventured a glance down at myself, and gasped to find that all my wounds had been healed and my bracelet was glowing, though its light was fading now.<p>

How...Aslan! Aslan, it had to have been him. He'd breathed on me before I woke up, that must have been what had healed me. I could barely believe it. But, my sister had also said that sprites never die before their time...Whatever the case was, I was just happy to be alive. And right then, I noticed my surroundings.

Bodies. Bodies everywhere, and we were outside the city walls. They...they...I could barely think coherently. How could they? HOW COULD THEY? I'd always known Telmarines weren't exactly kind-hearted, but to just...to just dump the dead bodies outside the city walls? Tears streamed down my face in outrage. I'd known so many of these Narnians, had laughed with them, trained alongside them, gone to battle with them. I'd come to think of the Narnians as a kind of second family, and now here so many of them lay, dead.

The sun was rising, a red sun. How appropriate; it signified the amount of blood spilled last night. I wanted to do something, but I knew I didn't have time to bury them all, so I did the only thing I could: I grew one of my little white flowers next to each of them.

Just as I was finishing, a familiar shape approached me.

"Hey, girl," I whispered to my faithful Asha. She whinnied softly and nuzzled the top of my head, comforting me as my tears continued to fall. But I knew I didn't have much time, I'd need to hurry before someone happened to walk outside the walls.

Asha knelt down to make it easier for me to mount up, and in a matter of seconds she was galloping away into the forest while I hung on to her mane.

* * *

><p>The group of survivors approached the How, too sad to smile at the small crowd of those, all women, who had stayed behind that had behind. Lucy was standing with them, looking at shock at the group. It was half the size of the army that had set out on the raid. Both Caspian and Peter's faces were distorted with anger and pain.<p>

"What happened?" Lucy's voice was quiet and sad.

"Ask him," replied Peter, a scowl darkening his face even more.

"Peter - " Susan tried to stop the argument that would ensue, but to no avail.

"Me?" Caspian's voice was flat and dull, the pain of losing Laurah haunting him. "You could have called it off, there was still time." His voice had found emotion and was now low and dangerous.

"No there wasn't, thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive right now." Peter seemed to be fighting off tears.

"And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be!"It didn't take rocket science to figure out exactly who Caspian was thinking of at that moment.

"You called us, remember?" The confrontational stance of the two spelled trouble almost as well as their words did. Caspian's face turned deadly calm.

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter turned and began walking back into the How.

"HEY!" Pure fury was in Caspian's voice and face as Peter turned around, incredulous. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Peter pointed an accusing finger at Caspian in response. "You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does!" yelled Peter, not stopping his rant when Caspian pushed him aside and walked toward the How.

"You, him, your father!" Caspian stopped in his tracks, remembering his father and how he'd found out that his own uncle had murdered him. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

With a ferocious war cry, Caspian unsheathed his sword and pointed it straight at Peter's face, a gesture Peter quickly retaliated.

"Stop it!" yelled Edmund, sick of their quarrel when Trumpkin was in need of medical help. He and Susan gently took the red dwarf from Glenstorm's arms as Lucy ran forward with her cordial. Caspian and Peter had to lower their swords to let her through, which Caspian did with no little reluctance. Nikabrik glanced at the retreating figure of Caspian and followed him into the How as Lucy healed Trumpkin with her cordial and Peter looked at the prince's back as he walked away sheathing his sword.

A female centaur was crying as she looked questioningly at Glenstorm, who told her without words that her son had fallen fighting honorably. Jaystorm stood grimly behind his father as his mother wept over the loss of his brother.

Lucy, meanwhile, had tipped a drop from her cordial into Trumpkin's mouth, and the dwarf came to, healed completely.

"What're you all standin' round for? The Telmarines'll be here soon enough." He said gruffly to the Pevensies. Lucy was smiling as he spoke up once more. "Thank you, my dear little friend." Lucy smiled at him once more before turning and following Peter and Susan into the How.

She soon asked where Laurah was, and the sad looks she received from Peter and Susan were enough to tell her what had happened.

* * *

><p>I rode on through the trees, exhausted but determined. I didn't know why I felt like it was urgent that I get back, but I did. For the last half hour, I'd had an overwhelming sense that something was horribly wrong, but I had no idea what it could be. Not to say I didn't have a million and one guesses, but I wasn't certain.<p>

Asha galloped faster through the trees, seeming to sense my worry. Something was definitely horribly wrong. The only question was what.

* * *

><p>Caspian stood there in the tunnels, gazing at the painted images of the four Kings and Queens. He'd hoped that they could turn the war around and help him and the Narnians win. And now, because of Peter's stubbornness, half the army was gone. And Laurah…he choked on a sob. She was gone too. She was supposed to be here, safe and sound when they got back. But she wasn't. He wondered how long she'd stayed at the How before leaving. Why had she left to join the battle? <em>Why?<em>

But with the loss so raw, he could only blame himself. If he'd let her go with them, if he'd listened to her, he could have protected her during the battle, he could have made sure she got out in time. He could have saved her. He closed his eyes to keep himself from crying. _How had he not seen her?_

As his thoughts threatened to overwhelm him, a voice cut through them.

"You so glad of that magic horn now, boy?"

Caspian turned to face Nikabrik, not relishing the thought of a conversation with the black dwarf.

"You're army's half dead, the other half will be soon enough."

"What do you want, congratulations?" Why did Nikabrik have to rub in the painfully obvious?

"You want your uncle's blood? So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." The dwarf looked up at Caspian with a strange glint his eye. Nikabrik was dangling the bait in front of the prince's nose, knowing he would take it. Without waiting for a response, Nikabrik headed off down the tunnel. Caspian was wary of the dwarf; after all, Nikabrik had wanted him dead on several occasions. But curiosity soon won out and he followed the dwarf into the tunnel.

Soon, they arrived in the room with the Stone Table, where Nikabrik spoke up again.

"You tried one ancient power, it failed. But there is a power greater still: one that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years."

The two stopped in the doorway that stood in front of the mural of Aslan. A low growling sound resonated from the far side of the room, making Caspian's hair stand on edge. He drew his sword and stepped warily toward the noise.

"Who's there?"

A hoarse, throaty huff came from the other side as two cloaked figures slowly appeared.

"I am hunger," growled the one on the right. "I am thirst. I can fast for a hundred years, and not die." The figures slowly closed in on Caspian from both sides, the one on the left seeming to be a hag. "I can lie a hundred nights on the ice, and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood, and not burst." Caspian glanced nervously back at Nikabrik, who nodded at him.

"Show. Me. Your enemies!" roared the creature, throwing its hood back to reveal the face of a werewolf. Caspian tensed in fear, his blood running cold at the sight of these two creatures. He could sense the evil radiating from them.

"What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us," said the hag, slowly removing her own hood.

Caspian felt a need for revenge rising in his chest. He wanted to avenge his father's death, as well as Laurah's.

"And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" He slowly lowered his sword.

"And more." The hag bowed while casting her beady eyes up at Caspian, gauging his reaction.

"Can you bring someone back from the dead?" When the hag nodded, Caspian put his sword away in its sheath, his want, no his need for vengeance and to see Laurah again overtaking his common sense. The werewolf was continually growling, which kept Caspian's heart rate a little higher than normal. He looked back at Nikabrik again, who nodded twice this time.

"Let the circle be drawn!" croaked the hag. The werewolf never ceased its menacing growl as it drew the circle around Caspian in the dirt. The hag began chanting some strange spell as Nikabrik looked on with an evil-looking, anticipating smile on his bearded face. The hag took out an odd looking staff as the circle was completed, practically screaming the final words of the spell before plunging the end into the dirt step in front of the doorway.

Ice immediately began to grow up the doorway, covering the image of Aslan as it did. Caspian could see his breath as he stood inside the circle, staring in confusion and awe at the wall of ice. A figure began to appear behind it; it was hard to make out at first, but Caspian's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Wait! This isn't what I wanted!" Caspian walked backward a little unsteadily, trying to get out of the circle and away from the image of the White Witch. He'd had no idea this was what Nikabrik had meant! He was quickly stopped by the werewolf, who kept him from leaving the circle and held out his hand, palm up.

"One drop of Adam's blood, and you free me," cooed the White Witch as the hag drew a knife and started toward Caspian. "Then I am yours, my king."

Caspian struggled to get out of the werewolf's grasp, but to no avail. "No!" he protested, wincing as the hag sliced his palm with the knife. The Witch blew and slowly moved her hand toward the ice, which slid apart just enough to let her hand through. Caspian's mind began to fog; why was it that he hadn't wanted to free her?

He stopped struggling against the snarling werewolf, the Witch's face putting him into a trance. The werewolf let go of him as he leaned forward a little, more in the center of the circle now, his bleeding hand outstretched. He vaguely heard someone yell something, but his mind was in too much of a blur to comprehend. Slowly, ever so slowly, he was moving forward as the Witch's hand stretched closer. The sounds of a battle reached his ears, but they didn't register in his head.

Suddenly, he saw her. Laurah. She was right there, right in front of him. She looked so real, and she was so close to him. If he took two steps he'd be able to reach out and touch her. He took one step toward her and she vanished into thin air, her face being replaced by that of the Witch. She was reaching for his hand when someone knocked him out of the circle, breaking the spell he'd been under.

"Get away from him!" Peter knocked Caspian away from the Witch, who drew back almost completely into the ice. His sword was pointed straight at her. He didn't realize he was inside the circle, nor how close he was to the wall of ice.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you," she murmured, stretching out her hand to him and smiling. "Come. Just one drop."

Peter suddenly found his mind to be fogging over. He slowly lowered his sword and stared right into the coal black eyes.

"You know you can't do this alone."

Peter was just about to give in when a sword stabbed through the ice and her abdomen. Cracks quickly spread and Caspian and Peter jumped back as the wall exploded, revealing Edmund holding the sword.

"I know, you had it sorted." After looking at Peter and Caspian, Edmund walked away, leaving the two to see the image of Aslan that had been hidden by the ice wall. The two turned around to see a rather put out Susan turn on her heel and walk out. They exchanged a glance, both knowing exactly what the other had been thinking of getting back.

**There we go, I hope the wait wasn't too terrible...that last chapter's cliffy was really cruel wasn't it?:P**

And you all know what to do for an update...;)

**Review Review Review!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow. Just wow. I never expected so many reviews, I honestly jumped up and danced around my computer screaming about how much I love my reviewers! (True story, just ask my parents:D)**

**Vanillastar - She's a-trying. ;) I'm glad you liked it. I know, poor Caspian! He has it so rough in PC...**

**eowyninlove - Haha well there were 7 people who got mad at me for you, so rest assured I was chastised. ;) Thanks, I thought it'd be a good idea to add that in.**

**laurencita12 - Muchas gracias, I enjoy writing character's feelings, as I'm sure you can guess. ;) Oh dear, I guess I can't get away from cliffys...but at least that one was smaller. :P**

**Lady Firewing - I'm still figuring out how to put it in there, but it shall appear in due time. ;) Haha actually it will be something like that. **  
><strong>Oh, and actually there were sprites, they were in LWW. They weren't good though, they were with the White Witch.<strong>

**Daddyscowgirl94 - Ah, thank you for the suggestion. I did put a little thing about it in there, good idea. Thank you for the constructive criticism. :D**

**Aims5 - Aw, thank you. :D Yep, it will be interesting.**

**RedRose252 AKA Mello the 2nd - Haha me too, it's one of my favs as well! Edmund is so funny. Did you think I'd kill her off so soon? ;)**

**SitarLover - Haha awwwww, that just made my day! I did my own little happy dance! ;) I'm not so mean as to kill Laurah off. ;P Hm, yes that scene will be...interesting;)**

**lolls4 - Here it is! ;D I try to update every other day during the week, if homework and play practice allows. Aw, I sowwie...I'll have to bring you back to life, huh?;)**

**MisguidedGhost21 - Ah yes, no killing me please :} And well, um, about that...all good things take time, yes? ;)**

**Evy201 - I wouldn't do that...I think. ;)**  
><strong>Aww, thank you. :) I know, poor Caspian! And yes, good observation. Well, they will be interesting.<strong>  
><strong>Oh yes, she shall. Heehee I'll try! <strong>

**Again, thank you a million bajillion times over to everyone who's reviewed! You guys are why I get chapters done in two days. ;) And I'm still hemming and hawing over a sequel, but I do have an idea I rather like, so at the end of this story I'll have a poll for you guys to tell me if you want me to write it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. (Honestly, I'm getting annoyed with these disclaimers.)**

**Oh, and there's a VERY important poll about this story (go to my profile), so I need you guys to vote on it! I can't decide whether to have Laurah in the battle or to have her go with Lucy and Susan into the forest, so if you want the next chapter soon, please vote or tell me in a review! Thanks. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Asha burst out of the trees and into the field. I'd been riding for so long I'd lost track of time. Maybe it'd been hours, maybe days, maybe years. The only thing I knew was that I was beyond exhausted. And Asha? Bless her, she was just as tired as me, but she never stopped. She would sometimes slow down to a walk, but she never stopped moving.

I could see a faun standing watch, but he disappeared into the How after a moment. Hopefully he didn't think I was a Telmarine scout or something; one arrow was enough for me, thank you very much. I slowed Asha down to a canter, and then a slow trot. As I approached the How, I saw a crowd gathering outside.

* * *

><p>Caspian slowly walked along the hallway. It was the same hallway he and Laurah had walked the day before the raid on the way to the training grounds. It had been the night before that she'd had the dream, that he'd held her in his arms as she cried. He could still remember exactly how she'd rested her head over his heart, how her hair had smelled like the sun when he'd kissed her head. He remembered how soft the skin of her cheek had been as he'd wiped away her tears, how beautiful and angelic she'd looked in sleep, how much he'd never wanted to let her go. They'd fallen asleep like that, her tiny form wrapped in his arms. It was almost ironic how he'd been thinking about how he couldn't lose her that night, and yet here he stood, missing the girl he'd seen die before his eyes in the courtyard of the Telmarine castle.<p>

The pain of losing her had been heightened even more after his brush with the White Witch. She'd been right in front of him, only steps away; but it had only been a mirage conjured up by the Witch. But it still haunted him endlessly, almost as much as...the raid.

He was interrupted in his memories when the faun who was supposed to be standing watch tore past him, yelling...something. It took him a second to figure out what, but he did understand he froze in shock. That was impossible.

Everyone was rushing outside and finally Caspian snapped out of his trance and took off down the hallway at a full-out run. He ran so fast he thought his lungs would burst, but he had to know. He had to know if it was true. Hope began to bubble inside of him as he sprinted into the sunlight, only to freeze in his tracks once more as he stared in disbelief at the lone figure standing outside the How.

* * *

><p>Wow. Had the entire How been emptied just to see who was riding up? I felt uneasy with everyone staring at me, especially with the totally gobsmacked expressions on their faces. I wondered for a second if I was actually a ghost, or if I'd grown wings, or something like that. They all just stood there like that as I slid off Asha. I could see she wouldn't mind going back to the sprites, so I nodded to her, giving her permission.<p>

As she trotted off into the forest, the four Pevensies burst out of the crowd. Lucy wasted no time in ambushing me with a bone-crushing hug, and was soon followed by Susan and Edmund. Peter, however, wore an expression much like that of the Narnians: pure shock and disbelief. He slowly walked over, stopping hesitantly in front of me.

"How..."

"Apparently sprites don't die before their time, or so I've been told."

He pulled me into a fierce hug, one almost tighter than Lucy's bear hug.

"Wait, what?" Edmund spoke for all his siblings, or the ones that weren't busy squeezing the rest of the life out of me. As soon as I could breath again, I replied.

"Yeah, turns out I'm not human, by the way."

The Pevensies suddenly seemed to take in my appearance. I'm guessing by the looks on their faces they weren't used to seeing pale green hair.

"Well, that would explain the sword fighting," muttered Ed.

"WHERE IS SHE? I'M GONNA KILL HER!" roared a very familiar voice from the crowd, which parted immediately to allow my favorite centaur through. My grin grew when I saw him, looking completely stupefied yet ecstatic.

"Hey Jaystorm."

He ran up to me and hugged me so hard I could have sworn my bones were turned into powder. It felt so good to see everyone again.

"You're an idiot Laurah, you know that? You scared me real good, little chosen one!" He was practically hollering but it was out of joy, if the way he was beaming at me was any indication.

"You know you sound just like a big brother?" I managed to gasp out, silently laughing. I was giddy from happiness and probably a little slap happy from exhaustion and adrenaline.

He finally released me from his vise-like grip and I could see that my joy was shared by everyone, especially my adopted brother of a centaur. And suddenly, my eyes caught sight of another very familiar, very dear figure standing in front of the crowd.

He stood there staring at me, so many emotions flying across his face that I couldn't decipher them all. My eyes began to blur as we just stood there looking at each other. Time either froze or raced past too quickly to measure. I slowly stepped toward him and he did the same. I could feel something inside me, something I let myself identify.

We were mere steps apart when he spoke, or rather whispered.

"You're dead..."

"Obviously not, my dear prince." Both our voices were hoarse, though I didn't think to wonder why.

"But...you...the arrow..."

I flinched, sorry that he'd seen that. "Aslan healed me, but my sister told me sprites don't die before their time, so I don't know if I really died or not."

Caspian took a moment to take the sight of me in, eyes widening as he did. "Your hair's changed."

Hair? Of all things, we're talking about my hair? "Yeah..."

Before I could even blink, I was crushed a sixth bear hug, though this one was was tinged with something more than just friendship. I relaxed into him, loving the way my head fit into the crook of his neck and how he kissed the top of my head. We stood there for what felt like an eternity, and everything seemed to be perfect. But then he suddenly pulled back, hurt and anger taking the place of relief in his eyes.

"Why didn't you stay here?"

"I - "

"I told you to stay, Peter told you to stay, and yet you went. WHY?" His face was distorted with...anger, pain, anguish, so many things that I didn't want to see there.

I blinked, taken completely off guard from this sudden change in attitude. He was raising his voice at me minutes after he found out I was alive?

"I had to change it. I found my real mom, and a sister too. They helped me realize that I was the only one who could change the dream..."

"AND IT COST YOU YOUR LIFE!"

"Then how am I standing here, hm?" What was wrong with him?

_Well hello Caspian. It's nice to see you too, Caspian._

He paused for a second, seeming to have trouble articulating. I saved him the trouble, however.

"You know, maybe next time I'll just stay dead and save you the trouble of all this stress, since you're so obviously _overjoyed_ to see me." I made sure my voice didn't carry over to the crowd, but it took a lot of self-control. Deciding I needed to get away before I did something I'd regret, I brushed past him into the How, trying to pretend I didn't see the look of pure torment that passed over his face.

I brushed those pesky tears away. Why couldn't he just be happy I was back instead of yelling at me for disobeying him. I was not his pet!

I went straight to my ledge, smiling at my little white flowers. I'd just wait here until we both cooled down. He was probably just a little...emotionally unstable I guess. I mean, he'd seen me 'die,' then here I was, alive and well, completely healed. While I still didn't find that ample excuse for yelling at me (again), I could understand a little where he was coming from. But he should have known better than to try and keep me here. At least Peter had been nothing but welcoming.

I sighed, trying to rethink things from a more objective point of view. Yes, I had gone to the raid, but not to spite him; I went to save my best friend, who I'd come to think of as my brother, now matter how annoying he might be at times. But, I'd gotten all worked up and had fought with Caspian and Peter both before the raid. I hadn't been thinking clearly because I'd been so focused on my vision. He'd probably been just as upset about it as I had, and it was because of the vision that he'd wanted me to stay. And it probably hadn't helped that I'd been sobbing uncontrollably in my sleep that night when he held me. He'd only wanted to protect me, and I'd only thought of how unfair it was that I couldn't go, no matter why.

And then I show up after the raid, completely alive after he saw an arrow shot into my heart. If I knew him at all, he had probably blamed himself for not seeing me during the battle and thus not protecting me. But I'd purposely avoided his line of vision so he wouldn't get distracted or delayed. So after blaming himself, the next logical thing to do, which he obviously had, was to blame me for going in the first place. I couldn't say I disagreed. I knew going in that there was a fairly plausible chance I wouldn't make it out in time, but I went anyway. Not that I regretted it in the slightest, but that was probably where he was coming from.

But why did that make him so upset? Why did it matter so darn much that I'd almost died if it was to save someone else? I honestly didn't get it. But, on second thought, he is a guy after all, and since when to guys and girls see eye to eye on everything? Something was nagging at the back of my head, telling me that this was not a mere issue of not seeing eye to eye. There was something else, but what? What was I missing?

Before I could confuse myself any further, I was thankfully pulled from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching me. I turned around to see blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very concerned expression.

"Hey Peter."

"Hey. You alright?"

"Just fantastic, couldn't be better. You?" Good old sarcasm, how I love thee!

"Beyond curious, to be honest. I was hoping you could sit down with everyone and enlighten us as to..."

"What I am?"

"Yes, that. When you're ready, that is."

"I'm ready now, if everyone else is. Though I think it only fair to warn you that Public Speaking was the one class I was in danger of failing at school."

He laughed, nodding his head in understanding. "I'm sure you'll be fine, but I'll be right there if you need a little support."

"Thanks Peter, I'd really appreciate that." I smiled gratefully and a tad sheepishly.

He rose and offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

I accepted his arm and nodded nervously. "Better sooner than later, right?"

Peter chuckled and led me toward the Stone Table room, which was where most meetings took place.

"So, what did I miss around here?"

His face darkened a little, which earned him a very curious look from me. "Well, Caspian and I had a little...disagreement and then there was a brush with the White Witch. Nikabrik is dead because he was trying to bring the Witch back, through Caspian. There was a bit of a skirmish and he was about to kill Lucy, so Trumpkin had to kill him."

I gasped, not expecting anything like the news I'd just received. "Is Lucy alright? And the Witch..."

"Yes and Ed took care of it." I missed seeing Peter smile; it suited him better than this grim face I saw so much.

"Thank goodness." Who knew so much could happen in so little time?

By now we'd reached the room and I gulped when I saw the number of people there. I had an irrational fear of speaking to crowds.

Peter gave my arm a reassuring squeeze, a gesture not unnoticed by Caspian. I flinched a little when I saw brief little death glare Peter received. Men...honestly, it wasn't like I was the world's prettiest girl or anything!

I quickly pushed the two out of my mind, focusing instead on the many pairs of eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Alright, um, so as you all can probably tell, my hair's a little different now. Well, that's because I'm not human, or a Daughter of Eve. I'm a sprite, and yes I am the girl from the prophecy. My mother is the Queen of the Wood and I have an older sister who's first-in-line to the throne. Oh, and I sometimes have visions of the future. They're not set in stone, they're what is likely to happen, so they function as a kind of warning."

"Why didn't you look like this before?" asked Lucy, asking the question I was positive everyone else was thinking.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning to answer that. After you all left for the raid, I was sitting outside thinking about everything, when I wished for a little comfort. This little white flower popped up under my hand, the same one that's been showing up ever since I arrived here. When I touched it, a goldish light flashed under my fingers, which was, needless to say, a little freaky. Then I felt...something calling to me - and yeah I know that sounds cheesy, but bear with me - and I could hear a voice on the wind. I heard this song I'd heard in a dream I'd had a little while ago about the sprites, and I felt like I had to go into the forest, so I did. I was walking along, toward my flower that had shown up..." And so I continued, telling them all about how I'd met the sprites and about how the song sort of changed me into...well, this. I told them everything my mom and Ainslie had told me, stopping my little tale after the part where I met Asha.

They took is surprisingly well; no one freaked out or fainted. It was almost like they'd been expecting something like this. Soon the little meeting was over, now that the mystery of the appearance of the pale green hair had been solved. Caspian, Peter, and Edmund all went with some others to come up with a battle plan, since the Telmarines would likely be here within a week.

Susan and Lucy immediately went over to me, and I welcomed the thought of some girl talk. Things had been so serious lately.

"Hey Susan, hey Lucy."

"Hey," they both responded at the exact same time. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Is it about Caspian?"

_How did Susan always know when it was about Caspian?_

I hesitated before nodding slightly. "I understand where he's coming from, but I'm still a little...hurt."

"He was really upset, you know." I could tell Lucy was telling the truth.

"You know he wouldn't talk to anyone, except for his argument with Peter when we first got back?"

"He was destroyed."

I sighed, feeling rather guilty knowing I had probably been the cause. "I wish there could have been a way to keep him from feeling like that...he probably blamed himself at first, didn't he?"

Susan nodded. "From what I can tell he did."

"But, at least he had an excuse." What did Lucy mean by that?

"Oh? What was it?" I was beyond confused, and chose to ignore the strange little leaps my stomach kept doing. Or I tried to, at least.

Susan and Lucy exchanged a glance, seeming to silently agree on who would tell me...whatever it was they were going to tell me.

Susan was the one who spoke. "He's in love with you. Didn't you know?"

_WHAT?_ _Impossible! Utterly and completely and totally impossible! He could NOT be in love with me, it was too...too...not possible.  
><em>

"Uh...no?" My voice sounded like a mouse, it was so squeaky.

"Really? You didn't?" Lucy sounded positively incredulous, like I was blind or something.

"Are you sure? I mean, like positively and absolutely sure? Because he hasn't been acting like it around me."

"He just wants to protect you."

"Yes, I realize that, but I'm not his pet..."

Susan looked at me understandingly. "Men are like that when they care about someone, especially when that someone is a woman."

This was a lot to process. But I refused to believe it, I just couldn't deal with this at the moment; there was a war to fight. Which, speaking of which...

"I guess I'm not used to being protected. But on a different note, do either of you know where Jaystorm went off to?"

"I think he - "

"Is actually standing right behind you," Lucy said, finishing Susan's sentence.

I spun around to see the very centaur I wanted to see. He grinned and it felt just like old times.

"Did you need to see me, your highness?"

"Really, Jaystorm? Really?" I grumbled, wrinkling my nose at his smirk. He knew how I hated formalities.

"Yes milady, really. Did you need a little practice? I heard my name mentioned." Did that cheeky grin ever leave his face? But I couldn't help smiling in amusement as I nodded.

"Well then let's get a-going! You won't get any better just standing there breathing."

I chuckled, wondering at how Jaystorm could always lighten my mood.

"Well Susan, Lucy, I better be off before this centaur has a hissy fit from being kept waiting. I'll see you girls later, okay?"

They both smiled in amusement and left me with Jaystorm, who had already started down the hallway.

We sparred much like we had all those other times, with him constantly teasing me and me constantly retaliating. He truly was like a big brother, a very annoying big brother. He was impressed with how easily I'd adapted to my new swords and now I beat him almost every time. It was like they were made for me.

"So Laurah, what was it I heard about you and the prince being in l-o-v-e?"

"Oh my gosh, will you never leave that alone?"

"Ah, so it's true then."

"Is not!" I quickly disarmed him, as if to prove my point.

He did nothing but smirk in response, a pretty impressive feat since my swords were crossed in front of his neck.

"Honestly, one could be forgiven for thinking the entire army thinks we're in l-o-v-e for how much you tease me about it!" I slowly lowered my swords, wishing for split second he _was_ right. But then I realized exactly what I'd wished for and mentally slapped myself.

"I wouldn't tease you if it wasn't true."

"Wha-" I was shocked past words, and thus lost the ability to form coherent sentences. But once again, I snapped out of it.

"And how is it that everyone knows this but me if it's true?"

"I never said you were smart enough to see it yourself."

"Oh hey, whoa, whoa! I am not stupid!"

"You sure fooled me then."

"Well the lovely thing about idiots is that it takes one to know one."

"Not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No, it is not!"

"Yes it - " I stopped mid-sentence. I could have sworn I'd heard something.

"No -"

"Shush a sec." I held up a finger and strained my ears, my eyes widening as I identified the strange sound.

Jaystorm instantly grew serious. "What is it, Laurah?"

I turned to him, horror written across my face. "They're here."

"Who?"

"Miraz's army."

**Dun dun dun! I love cliffys, don't you? ;) I know, I'm terrible, I really am...  
>And of course you know what to do now. ;)<strong>

**Review Review Review! :D  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Another chapter...and it's super late right now, so I can't think of much to say. :P**

**laurencita12 - Haha those two are so much fun to write! And yeah, I guess that's why I do the cliffys ;)**

**RedRose252 AKA Mello The 2nd - I totally agree! Oooh, my fear of spiders is surpassed only by my fear of needles. I scream at the top my lungs if I so much as see a spider. :P I know right? Jaystorm would be so awesome as a brother. :)**

**Lady Firewing - Yep, everyone's favorite stage: denial. :) Oooh, that's a better idea than what I originally had in mind... Hm, or do we? ;)**

**Vanillastar - Yep, he's a-comin'! Run! :P Same here, he's pretty cool. Wish granted, hon' ;)**

**SitarLover - I know, I'm really terrible...I can't seem to resist! Awwwwww, thank you so much! That really made my entire week!**

**MisguidedGhost21 - I know, neither do I...but some things must be so that the flip side is even better. Hang in there, just another 3 or maybe 4 chapters... it's gotta be super-duper special. :]**

**Evy201 - I'm glad. :) And I know, she's kinda blind sometimes, huh? Ah well, love is blind, right? ;)**

**eowyninlove - I'm glad you liked it. :D Haha I'll cook up something good, or I'll try to at least.**

**chraist - Aw, thanks, I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: (how many of these things do I have to type!) I don't own Narnia, people!**

**Oh, and there's another poll up, votes would be highly appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Jaystorm's eyes widened into dinner plates and soon bore the horror that was already on mine. Without another word, we took off toward the How at a flat-out run. We needed to get back and warn everyone NOW. I gasped for air as we burst into the How, trying to get oxygen back into my lungs. Little black dots were flitting across my vision as Caspian's voice floated into my ear.

"Laurah? What's going on? What's the matter?" He put a strong but gentle hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Army...heard marching...here soon..." I wheezed, my lungs feeling as though they would burst. I began to worry my knees would buckle right under me.

I managed to see the extremely worried look in his eyes through the black dots, but I knew it was both me and the approaching army he was worried about.

"I'm fine...just...catching breath...ran fast..." And to think I used to complain about a few laps around the track at school... Just as my knees gave out, Caspian swooped me into his arms bridal style. He held me close to his chest, and I rested my head against his shoulder. Thanks be to Aslan for this guy!

"We better tell Peter and everyone else. Jaystorm, could you go and get the Kings and Queens?" Caspian sounded so calm and in charge, and I noticed that my stomach was getting more than a few butterflies, but whether it was from him holding me like he was or how incredibly awesome he was being right now was beyond me.

Jaystorm galloped off down the hall to find them and Caspian headed out to one of the ledges to see if the army was in sight. Oh yeah, and he was still holding me by the way.

"Thanks, Caspian," I panted, thankful that I could breathe without too much trouble now.

He looked down at me with those gorgeous chocolate eyes of his, a slight smile gracing his lips. "No problem."

I let myself relax in his arms, fully aware of how close our faces were. And then I realized that I had something I needed to say.

"Caspian?"

"Yes?"

I gulped. "Listen...I'm sorry about getting all upset before and for not listening to you."

He immediately shook his head and spoke up. "No, you have nothing to apologize for. I should have known better than to try and keep you here. You did the right thing by going, and...I'm very proud of what you did for Jaystorm. I had no right to yell at you."

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww..._

"All's forgiven. And just to make sure, you don't blame yourself for what happened, right?" I was smiling broadly, content to let it go now that he'd apologized. Besides, he had only been worried about me.

He refused to look me in the eye and I knew that he did blame himself. Men...

"Don't you do that, Caspian. Don't go blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"I could have taken care of you if I'd only - "

"No, I made sure you didn't see me. If you need to blame someone, blame me. I didn't want to lessen your chances of getting out, so I stayed out of your line of sight."

He looked shocked for a second before nodding grudgingly. "I should have known you'd do something like that, my lady."

"Well now you know, my prince." I grinned, rather liking things being just like old times. Even though he was still holding me tightly and my heart rate was definitely beyond the region of healthy.

"So it's back to the old formalities then?" He was smiling too, seeming to be relieved things were squared away between us.

"You tell me, you started it," I responded with a wink.

He started to reply, but the sight that appeared on the horizon hushed us both right up. I swung my legs down from his grasp and he gently set me on the ground, in a kind of trance.

Soldiers. An army. A big army. A very very **very** big army. And catapults. Oh, and did I mention the cavalry?

Caspian and I just sort of stood there, him looking grim and composed and me: I looked like I was wishing I hadn't been right. Which I was. Caspian turned at the sound of running footsteps to see the four Pevensies. First came Edmund, then Peter, then the girls. I tore my gaze away from the Telmarines long enough to see that a lot of our army had turned out to see exactly what we were up against.

Everyone kept looking at each other, probably for a little reassurance. I knew I desperately needed some, and I was so preoccupied with the approaching Telmarine army that it took me a minute to realize that Caspian was holding my hand. I looked up at him for a little comfort, and he squeezed my hand as if hearing my unspoken thoughts. How on earth would we survive this?

I saw a figure on a white horse riding at the head of the cavalry, clad in intricately detailed gold armor.

_Miraz._

Lucy was looking every bit as intimidated as I felt, so I put my hand on her shoulder for reassurance, giving it a squeeze when she looked at me with a silent thank you on her face.

We eventually snapped out of our daze and headed back inside to figure out what to do. My brain was having trouble functioning. Caspian had to tug on my hand to get me to move. I didn't take my eyes off the Telmarines until it was physically impossible to see them anymore.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Caspian whispered into my ear.

"It'll take a lot of luck and some supernatural help."

I knew from his silence that I was right.

* * *

><p>"Tanks and kettledrums, that's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest, alone?" Trumpkin couldn't be more right. Lucy, alone? What if the Telmarines saw her?<p>

"It's our only chance." I looked at Peter like he had lost his mind.

"And she won't be alone," Susan added.

"And if you two have to be separated for some reason? Or if soldiers see you?" This was a huge risk, one I dearly hoped wouldn't be necessary.

"It's a risk, yes, but Peter's right."

Trumpkin turned to Lucy, looking rather pained. "H-Haven't enough of us died already?"

What did he...oh. Nikabrik.

Luckily, Trufflehunter understood as well. "Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope; Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I."

I smiled, nodding my head in agreement with the wise badger.

"For Aslan," said Reep, holding his sword over his heart.

"For Aslan," a Bear echoed.

Peter and Lucy shared a look, and I could see that Peter didn't like this idea any more than the rest of us. After all, this was his little sister.

"Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin said.

"No, we need you here." Lucy put her hand on the red dwarf's shoulder as Peter spoke again.

"We have to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back."

"If I may."

We all looked at Caspian in curiosity, wondering what he'd cooked up.

"Miraz may be a tyrant, and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." He stood and walked forward and from his lips I heard some news that both relieved me and terrified me.

A duel. It was expected that the Telmarine king prove himself in combat. But...who would fight?

"I will."

My head whipped around so I could stare at Peter head on. Had he really lost it?

"Peter - "

"It has to be me, Lu." Peter didn't miss the disappointed look on Caspian's face. "Caspian, I know you want to fight, but we need you alive. You've got to take the throne once all this is over."

I was really hating war. Too many lives were at risk, and all of them were very dear. But I knew this was necessary. I caught a glimpse of Caspian and Peter talking about something quietly.

"And Laurah?" Peter turned to me, looking a little hesitant.

"Sí, señor?"

"I think it'd be a good idea for you to go with Susan and Lucy."

Honestly?

"Trying to keep me out of a battle..._again_?"

"Not at all." Caspian put in, but I knew by looking in his eyes that he was lying.

"Don't you dare lie to me, either of you," I hissed, not hiding my annoyance at their constant over-protectiveness. Yes, they were worried about me, but really! This was war, it wasn't like I deserved to be any safer than anyone else.

"Don't worry, you'll get your fair share of danger."

"I am not getting all pissy about not having 'my fair share of danger,' Peter." I could see exactly where this was going and I didn't like it one bit. But this arguing over me was absolutely pointless, so I gave up. Just as Caspian opened his mouth to say something, I grudgingly relented.

"Alright, fine. I will go with Susan and Lucy. After all, three is a lucky number." I'd be a liar if I said I was happy about this, but now was not the time for quarreling. The boys looked pleased with me, as did everyone. Ah well, even I can act mature...sometimes.

At Peter's signal, everyone except he, Edmund, Glenstorm, and Caspian filed out, myself included. I was a little sorry I couldn't spend time with Caspian, but then again...I don't know. I wasn't entirely at ease with the idea of being in love; I'd never seen it end well. And yet...I was wondering if Jaystorm, in all his annoying persistence, had actually been on to something. Ugh, why did it have to be so complicated?

"Which horse are you going to ride, Laurah?"

I turned to Lucy, grateful for a distraction from my thoughts.

"I'll go find Asha." I'd told everyone about my horse at the little meeting.

"Do you wish you could stay and fight?"

I hesitated. "Well...yes. But I get that everyone is all paranoid since I almost died last time."

"But you still want to."

"Be that as it may, it's just silly to fight over the issue of me staying or going when there's such a huge battle coming up."

She smiled up at me and left me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Laurah? Where are you going?"<p>

"Honestly, Caspian, do you worry this much about every girl you meet?"

"Just the ones who try to assassinate me."

We both smiled and he walked along with me as I headed off into the woods. I needed to find Asha, plus I wouldn't mind visiting with my new-found family for a little bit before Lucy, Susan, and I left.

"I'm going to find my ride. I'm surprised you're not busy."

"I think I have time for a little walk." He took my hand in his own warm one, and, much to my own surprise, I let him.

"Why do you want me to go with Susan and Lucy?" I avoided looking at him, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep myself from getting lost in his eyes.

"...Do I really need to explain?"

"Look, that was my fault okay?"

"Exactly!" He looked like he wanted to say more, but he pressed his lips together, probably to avoid the argument we both knew would happen.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I know. I just don't want it to happen again." A close look at his eyes showed me that they were shining with unshed tears. I understood, I really did; but I also knew the difference between protecting and suffocating. But I'd address that later, not now.

"You're angry." He didn't even bother to make it a question.

"No, I'm not angry...just a little frustrated is all. But I hardly think this is the time to be arguing, especially over something so trivial." I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever see eye to eye on this.

"Trivial? Is that what your life is to you?"

"I never said that, did I?"

He sucked in a breath and I held mine, both of us starting to get more than a little annoyed. Needless to say, we weren't holding hands anymore. I refused to look at him and I was guessing he wouldn't look at me either. Why did we have to fight? And over _this?_

"Well, your highness, I'm sure I've kept you long enough."

He pursed his lips together before nodding curtly and taking his leave. I watched him go, wishing we could just get along, that what was past could remain in the past without being brought up every ten minutes. I was getting pretty tired of it.

I pushed all that nonsense out of my head, focusing instead on the golden beauty of a horse cantering up to me.

"Hey girl. Miss me?" I smiled and held out my hand, my palm facing her. She nuzzled my hand and immediately adjusted herself so I could mount up.

_I love this horse!_

I swung myself up onto Asha's back and let her take me deep into the forest.

* * *

><p>Caspian forced himself to remain calm, even though he could have shouted in frustration. Why didn't she understand? He'd come <strong>this close<strong> to losing her and she wanted to jump right back into another battle? Yes, she had skill with a blade, but this time they were outnumbered even worse than they'd been at the raid.

He hadn't thought he could bear it when he'd thought her dead, and if it should happen again...Caspian stopped that thought in its tracks. She wasn't going to fight, she'd agreed to go with Susan and Lucy. She would be as safe as she could be.

But she didn't seem to care what happened to her, which drove him almost to madness. Didn't she see how important she was? To Narnia...and to him? There was no use running from the truth: he felt something other than friendship for her. He cared more deeply for her than he did anyone else. She was his lifeline, his last thought before he fell asleep and his first thought every morning. It was impossible to describe exactly what it was he felt, save with three words: he loved her. He loved her with everything he was. Even when they fought, he couldn't deny it.

His thoughts turned to reminescing about all their times together. When he'd met her in the forest, when he'd first dueled with her, that night in the woods, everything. That night, when she'd been trembling, had been the first time he'd wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He still wondered, and he found himself wanting to know for sure. He'd thought about kissing her the day he'd first helped her with her archery, but then Peter had run up with the news of the Telmarine scout.

Caspian continued on back towards the How, letting himself get lost in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>After a little while, Asha slowed to a walk and turned around to take me to the How. It was getting to be nearly sunset and I'd need a decent night's sleep for tomorrow.<p>

I had been pleasantly free of the thoughts of Caspian that usually nagged at my brain, but now they were starting to creep back up on me. Why couldn't he just let it go? Ever since I'd gotten back from the raid...actually, ever since the night I'd had the vision about the raid, things had been different, and not a good kind. I was an independent kind of girl, and I couldn't help but feel like he was overreacting just a little. Plus, I wasn't exactly the most important person in the army! My job was to help the Narnians win, I didn't have to be around to rule afterwards.

And from there, my thoughts took a turn for the disastrous. What exactly was it I felt Caspian? This was the very question I both feared and had to to know the answer to. There was no question that I cared a lot for the guy but...did I love him? It sounded so absurd, but it was by far the most logical conclusion. Well, not logical because since when is love logical, but it made the most sense. But I knew he didn't feel that way, he probably thought of me as an annoying child. Right?

"Too many questions, it's making my head hurt," I grumbled to Asha, who flicked her ears in response. She seemed to be telling me to just relax and go with the flow, if my interpretation was correct.

I was about to vent a little when we arrived in front of the How, where Jaystorm stood waiting. He rushed up to me.

"Miraz accepted the challenge."

I'd expected as much. I nodded my head and followed him into the How as the sun sank below the horizon.

I didn't argue at all when he told me to get some rest. For once, he was right. Asha came with me and before I knew it, I had drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

**Not much happening I know, but there'll be more action in the next chapter, so please bear with me, k? ;) Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**

**And now of course, please...**

**Review Review Review!** **:D**


	16. Chapter 15

**One major thing** **I keep hearing is about Caspian and Laurah kissing.** **Don't worry guys, there will most likely be a kiss, but since it would be Laurah's first, I've planned for it to be kind of awesome. (Or a lot awesome :P) I'm pretty sure there will be a kiss, but I'm afraid there will be a wait for it: like, until one of the last chapters. Of course I could also be mean and not have them kiss...but I don't think I'll do that. ;) So hang in there, just a few more chapters.**

**SitarLover - Haha I know right? But I'm curious as to the endings you've thought up. Could you send them to me, I'd love to see them! :)**

**Vanillastar - He is, isn't he? :P Haha oh yes, keep the hair for sure!  
>Hm, we shall have to see about that...<br>Haha well get some rest, but I can definitely sympathize with the lots of sugar and very little sleep! :P**

**Evy201 - I know right?  
>Thanks, I wanted some fluff between them. And yes, it's frustrating isn't it? But, sadly, it's essential.<br>Wish granted. ;)**

**Lady Firewing - No I don't, I usually send it to a good friend of mine who isn't on this site, but she's a writer, so she helps me proofread. But last night it was so late that she wasn't up, but I think I fixed the errors now.**  
><strong>Ah yes, that's because she had to grow up really fast at home. I hinted at that in Chapter 8, when she's thinking about the possibility she was adopted and dismissed it since she'd seen 'every paper in the house' because she did the bills. (She explains why).<strong>  
><strong>I know, I'm trying to think how to work that out...<strong>  
><strong>Gracias :)<strong>

**laurencita12 - Thanks, I thought it was pretty cutiful myself. :)  
>And here it is, enjoy! <strong>

**eowyninlove - Haha she is pretty awesome, isn't she?  
>Indeed I will, here it is now, in fact. ;D Though I'm afraid the battle is still yet to come.<strong>

**And now everyone's favorite part...the disclaimer! I don't own Narnia, for the...16th time! :P**

**Enjoy the new chapter, and don't forget to review. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

My eyes snapped open as yet another nightmare woke me from my slumber. These weren't visions; I'd learned to tell the difference. But that didn't stop me from incessantly worrying.

Asha stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake; I guess horses don't get nightmares that often. For seemingly the thousandth time, I tiptoed out to my ledge.

It would have been better if Miraz hadn't decided to park his little army within sight of the How, but I guess he was going for the whole intimidation thing. Too bad it was working, or at least it was on me. Sighing to myself, I sank down onto my knees, growing some more white flowers to try and brighten my mood. I was really quite fond of the little things; but that made sense, since it was my 'symbol,' according to Ainslie.

As I sat there just trying to relax and forget the latest nightmare, I heard soft footsteps behind me.

"Can't you sleep either?"

"I might ask you the same thing, Peter." I turned around to smile at him so he'd know I was teasing.

"I tried, but there's a lot that's going to happen tomorrow. A lot that could go wrong." Lines of worry creased his forehead as he frowned, seeming to be sinking deep into his thoughts.

"Or a lot could go right." He looked sideways at me and I smiled softly in response, leaning over a little to give his hand a friendly, reassuring squeeze. Something flashed in his eyes for a second, but it was gone so quickly I thought I'd imagined it.

"Like last time?" He looked straight into my eyes and I could see the guilt he carried with him.

"No one is perfect." I paused for a second before continuing. "Not even a High King."

His turned his hand so that our fingers were intertwined. "Thank you."

For some reason, my breath caught in my throat, so I only nodded in response. We sat there under the canopy of the stars in silence, staring out into the distance. The sun would be rising in an hour or two.

"Laurah?"

"Yes?"

"...I'm sorry I tried to keep you here for the raid."

I had trouble finding my voice for a minute. "It's okay."

His crystal blue eyes gazed into my green ones with a look similar to one Caspian sometimes got...or used to get anyway. It seemed Caspian was always angry at me nowadays. But Peter...he just accepted me, as I was. He understood me.

I noticed he was leaning toward me and, even more puzzling, I was leaning towards him too. My mind was hazing up a little; I no longer fully realized what was happening. Our faces moved slowly closer until it hit me exactly what was going on. I snapped back to my senses and drew back, but not too fast. I didn't want him to think I hated him or anything. He pulled back too as he realized how close we'd gotten.

We sat there for a moment before he stood up.

"Well, there's still a little time before sunrise. Perhaps we better turn in for the night."

"You go ahead, I think I'll stay here for another minute or two." I smiled up at him as he bid me goodnight and went back inside, leaving me to puzzle over what exactly had happened.

Had Peter been about to kiss me? Why? And why had I been about to kiss him too? It was Caspian I...liked, cared about as more than a friend...darn it all! I loved him. I loved Caspian. Sure, he could make me madder than anything, but I did.

But if that was the case, why had I almost let **Peter** kiss me? What was the matter with me? And here I thought guys were the insolvable puzzles. Ha!

Peter was just a friend, a brother-type figure, the same as Jaystorm. Surely I couldn't like two guys at once! That would be absurd and totally **not** like me at all.

Maybe it was just some weird way of reacting to the distance that had appeared between Caspian and me. But I was not the type to be dependent on guys for happiness; quite the opposite! Then again, people aren't exactly their normal selves when they're...in love, if the way my mom had always stood by my dad was any indication.

None of this was making any sense, so I trudged back inside to try and get a little more sleep before dawn came.

* * *

><p>I was pulled from my peaceful slumber by a hand lightly shaking me awake.<p>

"Five minutes," I mumbled, the fog of sleep still lingering like a blanket over my senses.

"You need to get ready to leave, Laurah."

I unwillingly rolled over and opened my eyes to see blonde hair and blue eyes.

"But Peter...it's so early." I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past two hours since I'd gone back to bed.

He smiled at my stubbornness before motioning me to get up. I shook my head groggily, my pigheadedness heightened by the inviting warmth of my horse, who had willingly become my snuggle buddy.

Peter sighed and shook me again. "Come on, Laurah. Time to get up."

I didn't move a muscle, hoping he'd just give up and go away and I'd get an extra few minutes. When I thought I heard him stand up, I was sure I'd won.

I was wrong.

In one fluid movement, Peter had bent down and swept me off the floor, holding me bridal style. I shrieked in surprise and annoyance as Asha's warmth suddenly vanished and the cool underground air hit me.

"Peter! Put me down!"

"Are you awake now?" He was smirking at me, clearly enjoying my little reaction.

"Yes I am, perfectly so. Happy?" I glowered at him and put on my best pout, which turned his smirk into a chuckle. He set me down carefully and I let my little scowl turn upside down into a grin.

"Then I'll leave you to get yourself ready." He was still smiling, obviously quite amused at my grumpiness. And the strangest thing happened: before he left, he took my hand and kissed it. Then he just turned around and left, leaving a very confused me standing there in mild shock.

What had just happened? I mean, what was that for?

I shook my head to clear it a little. I had other things to worry about right now, like getting ready to leave with Susan and Lucy to go find Aslan. Pushing all thoughts of guys out of my head, I focused on preparing for the long and somewhat dangerous ride into the forest.

* * *

><p>Caspian walked Destrier, his horse, down to the Stone Table room. Susan, Laurah, and Lucy were almost ready to leave. He hated that Laurah was going to leave so soon, before they'd had a chance to patch things up...again. She was so spirited and he was so protective that he was beginning to wonder if they would ever agree on anything that was in any way related to her safety. She thought she didn't need protecting; he thought she was on the reckless side. But how angry could he really be with her? He could be the same way.<p>

He was almost to the room when he saw her down at the end of the tunnel - with Peter. They were just talking, but he still felt a twinge of jealousy. She looked happy. But as he got closer, he saw the apprehension on her face. Peter said something to her that made her look down with a sad expression on her face. But it was what he saw next that made his blood boil.

Peter tilted her chin up with his hand and pulled her into a gentle hug. To Caspian's eyes, it was not just a friendly hug at all, least of all from Peter's end. And what about Laurah? She obviously wasn't pulling away; quite the opposite. She was resting her head against his shoulder, mumbling something that Caspian couldn't quite understand. But Caspian had the sinking feeling that he didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>"Be careful, okay Laurah?" Peter looked into my eyes with concern shining in his own.<p>

"You too," I whispered, my voice catching in my throat. I was more than a little worried about his duel with Miraz. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. I cared for him a lot, platonically of course.

He tilted my head up gently and pulled me into a warm hug, as if to reassure me that it would all turn out right in the end. Or perhaps it was a just-in-case kind of hug; I couldn't quite tell.

"Don't die, okay?" I mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled back slowly, a soft smile on his face.

"I'll do my best. Same goes for you."

"Is that an order?"

"Think of it as an urgent request or a strong suggestion."

"I can live with that, I guess." I smiled up at him and he returned it. He laid his hand on my shoulder in farewell before leaving to go get ready for his duel with Miraz.

I turned at the sound of a horse's footsteps to see Caspian leading Destrier down the tunnel, looking none too happy. I approached him slowly, not wanting to fight with him minutes before I left.

"Hey."

His head popped up, but his face still bore a slightly angry look. I wasn't sure what to do, especially since I knew for sure how I felt about him now.

"You okay?" I fell into step beside him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm fine." He didn't elaborate and I didn't ask for an explanation. I just contented myself with walking beside him down the tunnel. Asha was already waiting for me in the Stone Table Room.

I went over to my beautiful horse as Caspian helped Lucy and Susan mount up.

"Destrier has always served me well; you are in good hands," he said as he adjusted Susan's stirrup.

"Or hooves," joked Lucy, earning her a smile from the rest of us.

I swung onto Asha, happy not to have to bother with a saddle. Caspian gazed up at me with the same unidentifiable something in his eyes that had made its appearance many times before. He seemed to have set aside his anger.

"Good luck."

_Did I ever mention how incredible his accent sounds?_

I smiled softly down at him, letting a touch of love creep into my eyes. "Thanks."

Destrier shifted, seeming to be eager to be on the way. Asha was fidgeting a little bit too.

"Take care," I whispered. He didn't have time to say anything back, as both Susan and I urged Destrier and Asha into a gallop. I threw one last glance over my shoulder to see Caspian standing there watching us ride away before facing forward and following Destrier out the back exit.

* * *

><p>Peter and Edmund strode out of the How, greeted by the deafening cheers of the Narnian army. Miraz was already waiting with some of his men, the roar of his army rising up to meet the cheers of the Narnians. Peter kept his face from showing anything but firm resolve. As he walked up to where the duel would take place, his brother by his side, Glenstorm nodded at him, for respect and support.<p>

Miraz muttered something to his general, who nodded slightly in response. Peter didn't let that faze him one bit, though he suspected foul play might become an issue.

Miraz rose from his chair on the other end of the stone ruins that served as the arena and put on his mask. Peter drew his sword and was mirrored in this action by the Telmarine. For a split second, Peter's thoughts turned to Laurah, Lucy, and Susan, but he quickly set his mind on the one thing it should be set on right now: his opponent.

Both men stepped into the arena, moving slowly and warily. The tension crackled in the air as the two circled each other, both looking very determined and very calculating.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz said to the High King, taunting him.

"Well feel free."

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz snarled.

"Just one." Peter pulled his visor down over his face and charged.

Both men let out a war cry as the two sword and shield collided and the duel began. The cheers of both armies became deafening, but Peter tuned it all out. He took a swing at Miraz which was blocked by the same shield that bowled toward him a second later.

* * *

><p>Susan, Lucy, and I galloped through the forest, pushing our horses as fast as they could go. My heart pounded in my throat as I caught the sound of a horse's whinny and the ugly yells of soldiers.<p>

"They've seen us!" cried Lucy as about a dozen Telmarines appeared on the crest of the hill above us. It was exactly as I had feared. Susan threw a glance over her shoulder before steering Destrier deeper into the forest and slowing the huge black horse to a stop. I frowned in confusion as I brought Asha to a halt as well. Susan jumped off the black horse and told Lucy to take the reins.

"What are you doing?" Lucy and I had spoken at the exact same time, both of us wondering what had come over Susan.

"I'm sorry you two, but it looks as if three isn't such a lucky number after all."

"You want us to just leave you here?" I asked Susan incredulously. She couldn't mean to say behind and take on all the soldiers on her own!

"Look after Lucy for me, okay Laurah?"

I nodded mutely in response, feeling a growing lump rising in my throat. Susan slapped Destrier on the rump and I pushed Asha into a canter, following Lucy. When we got to the top of the hill, Lucy and I stopped and looked at Susan, wishing her luck and saying goodbye all at once. Lucy looked ready to cry, and I didn't blame her one bit. But Susan was right; we had to find Aslan. She looked at us both until we disappeared over the crest of the hill.

I hoped Susan would be alright, but I understood the urgency of Lucy and me finding Aslan. Peter and Miraz's duel could only last so long, and I had a feeling that the Telmarines would attack no matter the outcome.

Pushing Asha even faster, Lucy and I rode as hard as we could deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>The clashing of two swords rang continuously through the air as Peter and Miraz swung at each other time and time again. Peter found himself hitting the Telmarine's shield one second and blocking a swing with his own shield the next.<p>

Suddenly, Peter found an opening and slashed across Miraz's back, but his armor blocked the blow from drawing any blood, though the tyrant still let out a yell. He lunged toward the young king with his sword flashing formidably through the air. But Peter was ready for him, spinning out of the way and dancing behind the older man. Miraz was strong, but he wasn't as quick, nor as nimble. Peter vaguely heard cheers from the Narnians, but he didn't have time to enjoy it as Miraz swung his sword at Peter's head, then smashed his shield into his helmet.

Peter let out a cry as his helmet was knocked from his head and he was left with a major headache. He threw his head back as Miraz's blade flew toward his now exposed neck. Ducking just in time to avoid another slow, Peter sliced Miraz's leg open, drawing blood immediately. Miraz bellowed in pain as he stumbled back holding his leg and Peter readied himself for another attack.

The Telmarine's eyes were wide in shock and he threw a look at his general, who stood by watching with a crossbow idly in his hands. Peter roared at Miraz and they both charged at each other. Their swords briefly clashed before Peter found himself on the ground, having unintentionally done a summersault. He quickly got to his feet and backed up a few steps, a little dazed. Miraz once again rushed at him and Peter tried to defend himself against the constant onslaught of the Telmarine's sword and shield. But Miraz found a weakness.

Peter found his feet knocked from under him as Miraz sent him to the ground on his back. He briefly saw Miraz raise his foot and then his left arm screamed with pain as Miraz brought his foot down onto Peter's shield. Peter shouted in pain as a sickening crack came from his arm. He used his good arm to lunge at Miraz and get him off his shield, which was digging agonizingly into his shoulder.

Peter bought himself enough time to roll away from Miraz, blocking the Telmarine's blade as he went and grunting in pain as he came down on his bad shoulder. Acting on impulse, Peter changed direction and swung at Miraz. The Telmarine went tumbling onto the ground, giving Peter time to get to his feet, gritting his teeth.

And then he saw a peculiar sight; Caspian was riding up with Susan behind him. Miraz didn't make a move to attack him, but rather spoke, a hint of mockery tinting his rough voice.

"Does his highness need a respite?"

Peter spoke through his teeth, trying not to scream from the agony in his shoulder.

"Five minutes?"

"Three!"

The two circled warily around each other and returned to their respective sides. Peter winced in pain as he slowly made his way back to his side, the Narnian side. Edmund went and took his helmet for him, putting a comforting hand on his good shoulder. Susan and Caspian were standing there waiting for him. Fear clenched in his heart.

"Lucy? Laurah?"

"They got through, with a little help," Susan reassured him, glancing at Caspian for the last line.

"Thanks." Peter looked straight at Caspian, an overwhelming sense of gratitude overtaking him. Caspian still felt a little jealousy toward Peter over what had happened earlier that day, but he set it aside.

"Well, you were busy."

Peter turned to Susan and motioned toward the ledge where the archers stood.

"Better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian all looked toward Miraz and his army. Susan walked up to her big brother and hugged him gingerly, apologizing as he winced.

"Sorry."

Peter shook his head. "That's alright."

"Be careful."

Edmund looked back at their army, noticing their concerned expressions.

"Keep smiling."

Peter smiled through his teeth and raised his sword as Susan went inside the How and made her way to the archers' ledge. The Narnians let out a cheer of encouragement and hope, and Peter sat down on the chair they'd brought for him, gasping as Caspian carefully took the shield from his arm.

"I think it's dislocated," he said, turning to his brother and exhaling roughly.

Edmund came up beside him and had a look at his shoulder, grasping it gently.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter looked across the arena at Miraz before turning back to his brother. The two shared a look as Peter spoke again.

"You know you've always been there, and I never really - " Peter stopped his sentence with a small cry as Edmund slipped his arm back into its socket.

"Save it for later," Edmund advised his older brother as Peter continued to gasp from the pain.

Across the arena, Miraz rose to his feet, eliciting the same action from Peter. The High King grasped his sword and put his shield back on his arm, shaking his head when Edmund offered him his helmet. The Narnians cheered as he stepped forward into the arena, his eyes watching Miraz as he declined his own helmet and stepped forward menacingly.

Peter waited a second before charging toward the Telmarine, much like the way the duel had started. But Miraz was ready for him this time. In one swift move, he had blocked Peter's sword and taken the upper hand.

Peter was instantly put on the defensive at Miraz swung at him time and time again, trying to exploit his weak shoulder. Peter found that his sword had been knocked downwards, though he still kept from dropping it, as Miraz used his shield as a battering ram - right on Peter's bad shoulder that was holding his shield. Peter cried out as pain shot up his arm and Miraz let out a ferocious yell, his face bearing a murderous countenance as he smashed his shield into Peter's collarbone.

Peter stumbled back a step before swing desperately at Miraz's head. Miraz quickly dodged and soon had shoved Peter into one of the large ruins, leaving him moaning on the ground. Peter's attempt to rise was thwarted by a strong blow from Miraz which sent the High King tumbling backwards, but provided an opening. In all his fury, Miraz missed Peter's leg flying toward him until it was too late and both lay on the ground.

Peter's sword crashed into Miraz's shield as the two struggled to their feet. Peter blocked another of Miraz's swings, but managed to wrench the Telmarine's sword from his grasp, leaving him with only his shield as Peter used both swords to attack. Peter used the hilt of the Telmarine's sword to deal Miraz a hard blow across the face. He stumbled back a step and Peter swung at his shield over and over again. He lunged with his sword, but Miraz dodged and disarmed him with a single move.

The increasingly desperate Telmarine backhanded the High King across the face and once again used his shield as a battering ram. On Miraz's second attempt to bowl over his opponent, Peter grabbed onto the shield and the two struggled with it, each fighting for control. But Peter still had a few tricks left in him.

In one swift move, he twisted Miraz's shield behind him, hearing the Telmarine growl in pain before he used his elbow to hit Peter straight in the face. Peter fell back and Miraz threw him against the corner of a large boulder, picking up one of the swords as Peter struggled to stay on his feet.

The steel of the blade rang as it made contact with the stone, but Peter got out of the way just in time. He blocked another swing with the armor on his forearm. Peter stumbled a bit as Miraz punched him in his chest, but the King swung a punch at his opponent's injured leg, his fist hitting home. Miraz yelled continuously from the pain, holding his leg as he stumbled backwards. The Narnians cheered as the Telmarine called out for a respite, falling to his knees as Peter advanced on him with his fist raised.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" called Edmund. But Peter knew that if he killed Miraz in cold blood, the Telmarines would undoubtedly use that as an excuse to fight. The High King could feel the eyes of the entire Telmarine army boring into his back as he looked at Miraz with his fist still raised.

Not wanting a battle to break out, Peter dropped his fist and scowled at Miraz before walking toward the Narnians, unwisely turning his back on his opponent. As he was halfway there, Edmund hollered, "Look out!"

Peter spun around to see Miraz's sword flashing toward him. He managed to dodge it in the nick of time, his face registering a touch of fear. Miraz lunged toward him, but Peter twisted the sword from the Telmarine's grip, stabbing him on the right side of his abdomen. Peter raised the sword, preparing to end Miraz's life right there. But something stopped him.

"What's the matter boy?" taunted Miraz. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter's eyes stared right into those of the Telmarine's before he lowered the sword.

"It's not mine to take."

He held out the sword to Caspian, who hesitated before stepping forward to grasp the hilt, the prince feeling his anger rise up in his chest as he did so. He looked Peter in the eye as the High King walked away, leaving him standing there, looking down at his uncle. His uncle, who had killed his father while he slept.

Peter picked up his sword and went to stand by his younger brother as Caspian moved to stand directly in front of Miraz, slowly raising the sword as his eyes shone with hate.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." Miraz looked his nephew in the eye before bowing his head, preparing for the death everyone was sure would come.

Caspian let out a ferocious yell and thrust the sword downwards...into a patch of grass inched from his uncle. Miraz looked up, confusion on his face. Caspian's eyes shone with tears, but he didn't let them fall as he stared right into his uncle's eyes, his hand still on the sword's hilt.

"Not the one like you."

The young prince straightened, still not taking his eyes away from his confused and surprised uncle.

"Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Miraz's gaze was fixed on the hilt of the sword that was supposed to have ended his life as Caspian looked up at his uncle's generals who were standing silently by with unreadable faces. With one last look at his uncle, Caspian turned around and walked away toward the cheering Narnians.

**This turned out longer than I expected... It might be the longest chapter I've ever written****! Are you guys excited for the battle? Cuz I'm excited! :D**

**Review for an update ;)  
>And votes on whether this story should have a sequel would be greatly appreciated ;)<br>**

**Review Review Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! **

**I can barely believe this story is coming to an end...there are a few more chapters, but we're in the home stretch. :O How time flies...  
><strong>

**Evy201 - I know, I so evil.**** :]****  
>Yep, finally! But her actually telling...hm, decisions, decisions. ;)<strong>

**laurencita12 - I'm not sure how to respond to that...**

**walnut - Aw, thank you. Haha, here's the update, my dear. **

**Vanillastar - Hahaha I know right? They're all so amazing...**

**MisguidedGhost21 - No worries;)  
><strong>**Yes, indeed she does. :D**

**misselaine94 - Wow, thank you so much :D I love it when readers connect with the characters!  
><strong>**Hm, I see what you mean...**

**eowyninlove - He was, wasn't he...oh, and it was a platonic rescue****. :)  
><strong>

**Lady Firewing - Working on it ;)  
><strong>**Oooh, interesting idea. I actually have been toying with the idea of her leaving Caspian and even Narnia, but it would be in the sequel.**

**SitarLover - Haha not a big fan of Laurah/Peter, are you? ;) (Don't worry, I'm not either.)  
>Aw, that makes me so happy to hear how excited you are about updates. :D<br>**

**Another disclaime****r: I don't own Narnia! (If I did, I'd be filthy rich.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

General Glozelle was staring at the retreating figure of the prince, shocked beyond words. Even after he'd found out Miraz had killed his father, Prince Caspian had still let him live. General Glozelle felt a deep respect and admiration for the boy setting in. But his thoughts were interrupted by Lord Sopespian knocking his arm to get his attention.

* * *

><p>Caspian walked out of the arena, feeling his hate slip away. It was a welcome feeling; he felt at peace. He bowed his head as he walked toward the How, wishing a certain someone could be there. Laurah and Lucy had already gone by the time he arrived to see a soldier about to kill the Gentle Queen. He'd quickly taken care of the situation, but he couldn't help but feel worried about Laurah, though he hadn't seen any other soldiers.<p>

His thoughts came to a sudden halt at the sound of someone gasping out a dying breath. He turned around to see his uncle falling to the ground as Lord Sopespian stood watching, looking rather shocked. A red arrow was protruding from Miraz's back. One of Susan's arrows. He instantly looked upward at her, but she was just as shocked as him.

Miraz fell face first onto the ground, dead. Peter, Edmund, and he all watched as Lord Sopespian wheeled around to look first at the Narnians, and then to the Telmarines.

"Treachery! They shoot him, they murdered our king!" the Telmarine lord cried, pointing an accusing finger at the Narnians before grabbing Miraz's sword and running off toward the Telmarine army.

"Be ready!" Peter had been right; the Telmarines hadn't honored the agreement. And then he saw a soldier rushing toward Peter, sword drawn.

"Peter!" Caspian pointed to the advancing soldier.

Peter spun around and quickly took care of the soldier, beheading him after three swings. Caspian was already racing to his horse and had mounted up.

"Go!" Peter gestured for the bear that had been one of the marshals to join the army as he and Edmund raced to the other side of the arena, watching as General Glozelle galloped toward the Telmarine army.

"To arms, Telmar, to arms!" His war cry was met by those of the entire army as he and Lord Sopespian rode with their swords raised high.

Caspian halted his horse just in front of the main entrance to the How, ready to ride at Peter's order. His horse danced in fear as the first of many boulders came crashing down into the Narnian army from the Telmarine catapults.

Peter hadn't yet given the signal, so Caspian waited, trying to calm his horse down as more boulders made the earth shake and tremble and killed some of their army. The cavalry began to surge forward as his horse rolled its eyes, tossing its head in fright. He waited a few more seconds, and then Peter swiveled around and looked at him, silently telling him to go. Both he and Glenstorm charged into the How to the other half of the Narnian forces.

"Narnians! Charge!" The army let out a cheer and raced after Caspian as he led them underground. A centaur blew a war horn as they reached a certain marking point. Now the count started.

Caspian began counting to ten as they galloped underground toward the cavalry that approached on the ground above them.

"3...4"

Time either flew by or passed too slowly to count, but soon, he came to ten.

"Now!" The Narnians began smashing the columns that kept the underground space from collapsing, causing it to cave in behind them. The roof started to go, slowly at first, but soon much quicker. The frantic whinnies of horses could be heard as well as the surprised yells of the soldiers as they fell into the pit.

Soon, their first job was done and Caspian dropped his torch and led them up a ramp and out into the sunlight, circling back around to attack the already weakened cavalry from behind. Peter led the charge to attack them head-on.

A soldier rushed at Caspian, but the prince quickly sliced his torso with his sword. More came, and he cut them all down, adrenaline pumping through his veins and giving him energy. He caught sight of Reepicheep going at a soldier who was trying to climb up out of the pit. The soldier said something to the mouse, who wasted no time in ending his confusion with a sword to his head.

As the fight raged on, Peter looked up after dispatching another Telmarine to see the infantry beginning to march toward the brawl. Caspian raised his sword into the air as Peter looked up to see the 'air force.'

Griffins carrying dwarf archers swooped toward the Telmarines, dodging the flying boulders. The dwarves shot at any Telmarines they could. Caspian saw Lord Sopespian just sitting there idly on his horse as the army marched forward around him, wearing a satisfied and arrogant smirk. Disgust surged through the prince, but soon he was distracted by the cries of griffins as they fell to the ground. Brief confusion wrinkled his brow before he saw the lances flying through the air.

Peter looked on in horror as many of the griffins fell from the sky. Things were not going well at all. He spun around to look at Susan.

"Lucy." He didn't know if she could hear him, but she understood, shaking her head after her eyes darted to the left and right. Peter turned back to see the Telmarine infantry marching steadily toward them, and he knew in an instant it was a fight they couldn't win.

"Back to the How!" He hated having to retreat, but he wanted to save as many as he could.

Caspian felt the cold finger of fear creeping through his veins. Laurah...she should have been back by now, with Lucy and Aslan. What if there was another soldier, one he had missed?

The slight distraction was enough. Caspian felt himself tumble to the ground, wincing a little as his back connected with the hard earth. A soldier towered over him and Caspian saw a flash of silver as the soldier's blade sliced through the air straight at him.

He threw himself to the side, thankful for his armor when the sword grazed his shoulder but slid right off. In a flash, the prince was on his feet and fighting the Telmarine. Soon enough, Caspian had finished him and was running with the army toward the How.

Until the entrance collapsed. Peter stood there frozen, and Caspian realized it wasn't just from their escape being cut off: Susan was falling from the archer's ledge, but thankfully landed safely on a stone before jumping down to join her brothers.

Peter and Caspian turned around to see that the Telmarines had the Narnians surrounded and had begun attacking from all possible sides. Caspian felt no fear, not this time; only calm determination filled him as he drew his second, smaller sword. It reminded him of Laurah's. He, Peter, Edmund, and Susan all shared a look before leading the charge straight into the Telmarines.

* * *

><p>Lucy and I flew through the trees, our horses breathing hard from the exertion. I knew we were running out of time. I had that feeling that something was wrong, horribly wrong. I didn't think Peter had lost the duel with Miraz, but I just didn't know. I traded a glance with Lucy; she knew time was short just as well as I did.<p>

Suddenly my body went stiff from fear. Lucy and I spun our heads around to see the source of the yell that had made my blood run cold. Apparently a soldier had gotten past Susan or...no!Susan had to be okay!

But he was gaining on us, and he held his reins in one hand, his crossbow in the other. Lucy faced forward, but I kept on watching the soldier, frowning as he looked over to his left before turning back to us. And when I followed Lucy's gaze in the same direction, I saw why.

A golden blur was streaking through the forest and I thought I could distinguish the shape of a lion. I looked at Lucy, silently asking if it was who we were hoping it was, but she was as confused as I. But the soldier was right next to us, his crossbow ready. Acting on impulse, I steered Asha so that I was between the bow and Lucy.

And then there he was. Aslan, right in front of Destrier. He roared and Destrier reared, causing Lucy to scream as she fell off. Asha reared too, but I managed to stay on. The Telmarine had enough sense to spin his horse around, and Lucy sat up, staring at Aslan in wonder.

He pounced on the retreating Telmarine, but didn't kill him. I leapt off Asha and helped Lucy to her feet as the Telmarine hightailed it out of here, running rather clumsily in his armor. I grinned, slightly amused at his flailing arms. Aslan had only meant to scare him, which he accomplished perfectly.

Lucy and I stood still, just taking in the sight of the Great Lion. He turned toward us with a gentle smile on his face.

"Aslan!" Lucy rushed up and tackled him in a great big hug, similar to how she's ambushed me when I'd returned to the How after the raid. Both lion and girl laughed merrily and I with them. I approached Aslan at a walk, kneeling when I reached him. His golden eyes shone and Lucy sat down cross-legged in front of him and next to me.

"I knew it was you, the whole time I knew it. But, the others didn't believe me." Lucy looked at him a little sheepishly.

"And why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan didn't speak with anger, just gentle questioning. Lucy looked down at the leaves.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone."

Aslan looked into her eyes with forgiveness shining brightly in his own.

"Why couldn't you show yourself? Why couldn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." He looked at her lovingly before turning to me with a similar look on his face.

"You have recovered quite well, Laurah." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you for that, by the way. It's nice to meet you in person."

He chuckled, as did I, and Lucy spoke up again, frowning as she did.

"If I'd come earlier, could everyone who died, could I have stopped that?" She glanced at me and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy."

She furrowed her brow in thought, but the slightly dejected look vanished instantly when the Great Lion spoke again.

"But what **will** happen is another matter entirely."

Hope and joy bubbled inside me as Aslan smiled encouragingly.

"You mean you'll help?" inquired Lucy, though we all knew the answer to that.

"Of course, as will you both."

Lucy and I quickly glanced at each other, her looking slightly worried and me looking both worried and excited.

"Oh, I wish I was braver," she admitted.

"If you were any braver, you'd be a lioness," Aslan chuckled. Lucy smiled a little shyly as he stood up.

"Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you?" And with that, he let out a mighty roar, awakening all the trees that had been asleep for so long. Aslan turned to me.

"Do you think you can handle trees, Daughter of the Wood?"

My eyes widened, but I could feel all the trees connecting with me. I turned to Aslan, my eyes shining with joy.

"I believe I can."

He smiled as only a Lion can and I knew I was going to get to fight a little bit after all.

* * *

><p>Back at the How, the battle raged on as the Telmarines closed in on the Narnians. Caspian was still fighting strong, though he could feel some of the adrenaline wearing off, leaving him a little drained. But he was far from giving up; he would keep on fighting until either the Telmarines were defeated or he died.<p>

He charged at a solider, bowling him over while slicing another's torso. As he spun on his heel, he noticed Trumpkin on the ground with a soldier about to kill him. In an instant, Caspian had thrown his knife straight into the soldier's heart. Trumpkin sent him a silent thank you before they both returned to the fight.

Caspian soon found himself facing off two soldiers, but with only one sword, and he was struggling. His head snapped back as something slammed into his face. His gasp of pain was cut off by a shield ramming into his chest as he dodged a swing at his head. He didn't notice the body behind him.

Caspian found that he had tripped over something and now was doing a backwards summersault - right into the pit.

* * *

><p>I sprinted through the forest, having decided to run rather than ride now that we were so close to the battle. I'd asked Asha to go back to the sprites again, since she'd be safe there. We both knew she wasn't a war horse.<p>

I could already hear the swords clanging and cries of pain; all the terrible sounds of war rang in my ears as I burst into the clearing that surrounded the How, my swords at the ready.

Almost instantly, I found myself fending off a soldier, even though I was on the very outskirts of the battle. While I fought him off, I surveyed the clearing. Icy fear plunged itself into my stomach as I saw the thousands of Telmarines that surrounded the Narnians. Caspian, was he alright?

I almost got distracted, but managed to recover in time to finish the Telmarine. I spotted Peter, Susan, and Edmund all fighting off soldier after soldier, but I was relieved to know Susan had made it out of the forest okay. And then my heart clenched painfully inside my chest.

I watched mutely as I saw Glenstorm, Jaystorm, and several other Narnians dive - literally - into a unit of soldiers, who held lances in an attempt to skewer them. I held my breath, almost afraid to hope, letting it out only when I saw them fighting in the center of the group, holding their own admirably well.

I quickly scanned the battlefield and froze when my eyes landed on a pit - and who was inside.

_Caspian..._

I bolted toward the pit, knowing I couldn't get there in time but trying nonetheless. A soldier, a soldier was pulling a lance out of the ragged earth, rushing at Caspian, my Caspian. And suddenly I remembered the friends I'd brought with me. I reached out with my mind to the trees, feeling myself connect with them almost instantly. I was fairly close to the pit, and I continued to run toward Caspian as I used my connection to tell one of the trees to save him, to save the prince I cared about so much. Funny how it took a war for me to realize just how much.

Relief surged through my entire being as one of my friends, one of the trees, took care of the soldier, grabbing him around the waist with a root and knocking him out. I smiled as I saw the Telmarine soldiers stop fighting and run for their lives as the trees attacked, with me telling them what to do. The trees picked off the soldiers like they were ants, which I suppose they were in comparison.

By now I had reached the pit and Caspian. His eyes shone with relief as well as a brief flash of...something not positive as he gazed at into my eyes, accepting my hand as he climbed out of the treacherous pit. I would have kissed him right then and there, but I had a job to do, so I settled for holding on to his hand an extra second before turning and running to lead the trees in charging on the Telmarines. He didn't stop me; I guess he was in shock or something, or maybe he finally got that I was going to fight and nothing would stop me. Whatever the case, I focused on commanding the trees.

With my sprite eyesight, I could see the look of astonishment and disbelief that was on the face of some Telmarine who sat on his horse in the middle of the troops that hadn't yet attacked. I was guessing he was acting as their leader now, since I'd caught sight of Miraz's body lying in the ruins in front of the How. The Telmarines' catapults hurled boulders at the trees, and I instantly felt my connection snap with one as it was hit twice and toppled to the ground. I gritted my teeth. Those catapults had to go.

The trees understood this, and obeyed my request to destroy the catapults without delay and with definite pleasure. The Narnians cheered as their roots destroyed the crude machines within seconds.

"For Aslan!"

I glanced back at Peter as he led the Narnians in charging after the rapidly retreating Telmarines, smiling to myself at how quickly the tide had turned. I didn't have to do much fighting, other than the odd soldier that would stop long enough to try and kill me. But their movements were clumsy and rushed and I was able to take care of them quickly, with the worst injury I received being a small scratch on my cheek. The trees did the rest of the work.

A Telmarine horn blew, most likely giving the signal to retreat, since all the Telmarines were now running away into the woods and toward Beruna. The trees had done their work well, and now could return to their places in the forest. I stood in front of them as the Narnians surged past me.

"Thank you, my friends. It was an honor." For some reason, I was having trouble articulating. But the trees understood everything, and bowed their big, leaf branches to me, their princess.

_Wow... This whole royalty thing will take some getting used to._

After our silent farewell, the trees turned and went back into the forest, and I started toward Beruna after the Narnians. I knew what was coming up next and I didn't want to miss it.

Just as I got there, a mighty roar soared through the air. I smiled as I caught sight of Lucy and Aslan standing together on the other side of the bridge. His roar had sent ripples through the still water of the river and chills down my spine. The Telmarines that had been galloping across the bridge stopped short, watching in confusion and fear as the river water began to recede.

"What is happening?" A Narnain next to me whispered.

_They are about to get their asses whupped__._

The Telmarines broke out into hysterical screams as the most amazing thing I've ever seen happened. The river water began to churn and a wave more than ten times my height burst into view, traveling down the river with incredible speed. It grew and grew and then the shape of a man sprang out of it. A man, made of water.

A very large man of course; only his head and shoulders were visible. He had a long beard that made me think back to my freshman year when I took World History and learned about Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. This water-god swept over the river - his river, stopping to glare at the bridge the Telmarines had built.

The Telmarines were, for lack of a better phrase, freaking out - majorly. These big tough soldiers were screaming and throwing themselves off the bridge, except for one guy: the one who was in charge now, the one who'd been sitting pretty on his horse while the armies fought. He seemed to be in shock, not that he didn't have a good reason.

Meanwhile, the river-god had stopped to turn and look to Aslan, who put his great paw on the bridge and nodded. Then great, watery hands surged under the bridge, knocking off all the Telmarines, save their leader, as the river-god hoisted the bridge up onto his shoulders. The Telmarines were absolutely terrified and I felt a twinge of sympathy. They had only been following orders by attacking us.

Transferring the bridge to his hands, the river-god stared the Telmarine leader down. The guy was panicking, swinging desperately with his sword at the huge face made of water. But I, along with everyone else, knew that the blade couldn't harm the river-god any more than a speck of dust could harm Aslan.

The river-god just looked at the Telmarine before smashing the bridge with his face, destroying it completely. He disappeared into a great wave that crashed down into the river, washing away the wooden planks in seconds. I just stood there, looking at the now- calmed river in awe.

Everyone began wading through the water to the other side, and the Telmarines let the Narnians take their weapons without a fight. I felt like crying from relief. Here we were, after the battle no one thought we could win, victorious after all. I looked into the forest on impulse, seeing two things that made me smile: a single leaf and one of my white flowers, both illuminated by their own ray of sunlight. I smiled and started to walk over to them, my grin growing wider as my sister and mother appeared next to the leaf. They both held out their arms and I ran into them, tears of happiness filling my eyes.

"Well done, daughter, well done," my mother whispered into my hair.

"Thanks, mom." I turned to Ainslie. "And thank you too, I believe you helped save my life."

She smiled and linked arms with me. "Anything for a dear sister."

We all chuckled softly and I let them lead me further into the forest, loving how at home I felt among the trees. We walked along peacefully and in silence before Ainslie spoke up.

"Do you plan on staying here, Laurah? With us?"

"I hadn't given any thought to what I'd do after the war, to tell the truth. But I can't say that I'd mind staying with you all." I could have a family, a real family that really loved me.

"We could teach you everything about yourself, all that you can do." My mother seemed to like the idea of me staying with the sprites just as much as Ainslie.

"I'd like that." And just then, my sensitive hearing picked up a familiar voice calling me. He sounded a bit frantic, come to think of it. Him, and the other...5 voices with him. I turned to my family with an amused smile.

"Well, before I come with you, I think I better go and see everyone, or they might have a panic attack."

Ainslie and my mom laughed and nodded, saying they'd wait for me in the trees close by. They walked with me until I reached the clearing, at which point they stayed back in the trees while I walked up to Caspian, who had his back to me and was yelling my name at the top of his lungs. Grinning to myself and taking care not to make a sound, I crept up until I was literally inches behind him. He started to call for me again when I opened my mouth.

"Why hello there, Caspian."

And let me tell you, I have never seen anyone freak out that bad in my life. The poor guy jumped a good foot or two into the air, letting out a deafening yell before wheeling around to see me standing right behind him, trying not to laugh.

"Looking for someone, dear prince?"

"Are you trying to scare me to death, Laurah? I thought a soldier had..." he trailed off, but I took the opportunity to gently shove his arm.

"Oh goodness, lighten up a bit."

He smiled a little before pulling me into a fierce bear hug, which I gladly returned. He kissed the top of my head and I knew in that instant that Peter was only a brother-figure. He pulled back a little, frowning as he saw the small cut on my cheek. Tentatively, he wiped away the trickle of blood that mad run down my face with his finger. As we both pulled back a little, another pair of arms swooped me into another hug from behind.

"Hey there, chosen one."

"Hey there, big brother."

Jaystorm set me down with a chuckle as the Pevensies ran up, broad smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys," I called, preparing myself for another four bone-crushing hugs, which came swiftly.

"Where were you? We were worried," asked Susan.

"Well...I was spending a little time with my mom and sister."

They nodded in understanding, and Peter spoke up.

"So, are you staying with them, or will you come back with us? For a little while, at least?"

"I'll talk to them, I wouldn't mind spending some time with you guys before going with them."

"Can you stay until the coronation?"

I glanced over to my mom and Ainslie, who I knew could hear the conversation. They nodded and raised their hands in farewell before retreating deep into the forest, leaving me to go with the Narnians. Peter and Caspian walked on either side of me and I couldn't resist discreetly rolling my eyes. Some things never change, I guess.

**Another longer chapter...finally! :) Don't forget to stop by my profile and vote if this should have a sequel!**

**And you all know what to do for an update... ;)  
><strong>

**Review Review Review!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**I don't know how to fee****l about this chapter to be honest...I guess it serves as a filler, cuz I didn't want to get into the next part yet. :]**

**laurencita12 - Oh, okay. :P Thanks, and okie dokie, I actually have it planned out. :)  
><strong>

**MisguidedGhost21 - Haha well, keep reading. ;)**

**Evy201 - Thanks:) Haha yes, she should have. But then it'd make it almost to easy...;D**

**SitarLover - Haha okay then, I'm happy to report that I've had a sequel planned for a little while, I just wanted to make sure you guys wanted one. ;)  
>Forewarning: please don't kill me. :] There's a cliffy coming up...<strong>

**Vanillastar - Haha it's always fun to write about people freaking out. :)  
>It would seem most everyone agrees with you. ;)<br>**

**Lady Firewing - Ooooh, thank you, inspiration just hit!  
>Yup, bingo. ;) Hm, you're right, sorry about that...:(<br>Thanks:)**

**And now we have the best part of all: the disclaimer! In case it has escaped notice, I don't own Narnia!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Soon we, meaning the Narnians and the defeated Telmarine army, began making our way back to the Telmarine castle, where Caspian would be crowned king. The Telmarines didn't seem to harbor any bad feelings, which was a blessing. You would think that the everyone on the Narnian side would be getting along fantastic since we just won probably one the most important battles in Narnia's history, but nooooooo. Have I ever mentioned how incredibly idiotic the male species is? No? Well, make note of it now, because I'd been making note of it for the past few days.

Everyone except two people were getting along. And guess which two were always at each other's throats? Yep: Caspian and Peter, the ones who were supposed to be the more mature people in the group of humans! I was getting more than a little frustrated with them both. Whenever one of them would spend time with me, he'd always get a subtle glare from the other. It kept getting on my nerves until I was as temperamental as both of them, and **that** was saying something.

One day it was particularly bad. I was walking along with Caspian, talking amiably, when Peter comes up and starts walking next to me. I attempted to ignore the less-than-friendly looks the boys traded, but my temper was hard-put to remain in check when they started talking - or rather, provoking - each other. Caspian and I had been talking about my plans for after the coronation. I hadn't minded Peter listening, since he was likely to ask me the very same questions Caspian was asking at some point or another, and repeating myself is not something I enjoy. When there was a lull in the conversation, Peter spoke up.

"So, are you leaning one way or another? I mean, do you want to live with your family more?"

"She can do whatever she wants, Peter." Caspian's voice had an undertone of leave-us-alone-jerk, and I could tell from Peter's face that I wasn't the only one who noticed. I for one had been highly confused about Caspian and Peter's constantly degrading attitudes toward each other; it wasn't like either of them to act this way, and I hated it.

"Yes, I'm sure you're an expert on letting her do what she wants, Caspian."

"At least I care about her safety."

"And that tactic worked perfectly at the raid." I bit down on my lip to avoid saying something very-not-nice in response to Peter's blatant sarcasm. And I failed on the keeping-my-mouth-closed part, but I did manage to keep my voice neutral.

"What's past is past, no use in reliving it." I was surprised at my ability to keep my tone perfectly civil. But then again, I'm actually mature when I put my mind to it. (Unlike two **people** I happen to know, if you get my drift.) They both shut up for a little bit until Caspian started it again.

"You must feel great about that, since it was your idea in the first place."

"It didn't help that you didn't stick to the plan."

This was getting ridiculous, and my patience with the both of them was wearing decidedly thin.

"Guys?" They both turned to me, and I looked at them both very sternly. "Chill. Okay?"

Both their jaws tightened, but neither of them obeyed me. They continued throwing veiled insults or pointed comments at each other, ignoring me like I wasn't even there.

_Alright, __that's it..._

"Would you both just SHUT UP? Stop fighting like two year olds and talking about me like I'm not here! I am not a pet, I am not a prize, okay?"

They both opened their mouths at the same time, both looking a little put out, but instead of taking it out on me, like I'd expected them to, they took it out on **each other**. They bickered back and forth like two kids fighting over some toy!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

That shut them up, and they looked right at me, surprised at the vehemence in my voice. I shot a murderous glare at them both, my patience having evaporated long ago.

"GOOD GOD, YOU BOTH ARE ACTING WORSE THAN A GIRL WHO'S PMS-ING! NOW CUT IT OUT!" And with that, I stormed away, leaving them both standing there looking bewildered. I secretly crossed my fingers that they didn't know what I'd meant my pms-ing. I got some funny looks, since my voice had been loud enough to wake the dead, but whatever. I was in no mood to care.

Thankfully, it was almost time to stop for the night. Everyone was starting to settle down for dinner, but I just wanted a little time to let off some steam. I marched away into the forest, plopping myself down on a fallen tree far away from the temporary camp.

I didn't think about anything in particular, just kind of ranted to myself about the stupidity of men and how I was the last girl on earth they should be fighting over, and stuff like that. In fact, I seethed for so long that the moon had risen in the night sky once I took the time to notice the hour.

I suddenly felt very lonely, and so I got up to start on my way back to camp. Before I noticed a gold light to my right, that is.

"Hi, mom."

The Queen smiled and beckoned me to come closer. "You seem troubled, daughter."

I complied and sighed heavily. "Which is not supposed to happen since we just came out of a pretty important battle victorious!"

"I suspect I don't need to tell you how fickle men are." She smiled gently and I finally felt like someone really understood; she seemed to speak the voice of experience.

"Why can't everyone just get along? I know it sounds cliché, but honestly..."

"If everyone got along, the world would be perfect. It's frustrating, but it can't be changed."

"Too bad, huh?" I paused and let the Queen comfort me with a motherly hug.

"What is so special about me that both Peter and Caspian seem to have a thing for me? Susan's much prettier, and she can relate to them better. She's a Queen of Narnia, after all and I'm the new kid on the block!"

My mom understood that I was just babbling, and so she just held me without saying anything. It's pretty cool how both my mom and sister seem to know exactly when to talk and exactly when to stay quiet. Maybe it's a sprite thing; but then again if it is, I sure didn't inherit it.

After a little bit, I was pretty calm and I stood up straight.

"Thanks, mom."

She smiled and brushed a stray hair out of my eyes. "I'll always be here whenever you need me. Have you decided about whether you'll come and live with us?"

"I'd really like to, but I would have to visit everyone. I'm thinking I'll leave after the coronation, unless Aslan has something else planned for me."

"Whatever you decide, daughter; the choice is yours." And with one last hug, my amazing mother left me so I could go back to camp, now that I didn't have steam pouring out of my ears.

I got back just as everyone was going to bed. I kind of wanted to talk to Caspian, but I saw him already half asleep, so I let it go.

"Laurah, you're back." Lucy let the unspoken question of where I'd gone hang in the air.

"Yeah, I just needed a walk in the woods."

The Valiant Queen nodded in understanding and motioned for me to come and sit with her. We sat and talked like sisters before she stifled a rather large yawn.

"Lucy, you made me yawn!" I joked.

"Sorry, I guess they're contagious." She giggled along with me before I told her we'd best be getting some sleep, since we'd be traveling again tomorrow. She fell asleep almost instantaneously while I lay awake, thinking about a certain prince with dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes. I put aside my frustration with him and just let my thoughts wander.

I wondered how much he cared about me, if it was just a passing fancy or if it was something deeper. I was almost afraid to hope, but for some reason I did. I didn't know how I'd fallen for him, or why, but something was praying for him to feel the same, even though my more logical side was telling me not to get my hopes up. Sometimes, it seemed like he just thought of me as a child, so that's probably all it was: he thought of me as a little sister.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to stop...loving him. Gosh, that was such a strong word: **love.** It was a word I feared, and I for one don't think its an irrational fear. My mom, the one back home, says she's totally in love with my dad, and look where it's gotten her. Even after how terrible he'd treated her, (yelling, always avoiding us, not even sharing a bedroom with her, having so many affairs we'd all lost count, etc.) she never left him. She just plodded along, never happy, never smiling, never laughing; always weighed down. Love made fools of people, and yet I here I was, realizing I was in love. Love has a funny way of sneaking up on you, I guess. Just when you think you can control it, it takes you by surprise.

But what made me love him? What was it about Caspian that made it utterly impossible for me to **not** fall in love with him? He was obviously extremely attractive, but there was definitely more. He wasn't perfect, but...well, who is? Maybe it was the little things he did, like kissing my forehead, and being there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, and...honestly, just being him. (And yes, I know how cheesy that sounds.) It was pretty pathetic how far I'd fallen for this guy...But thankfully, I had no intention of telling him I loved him, so I didn't have to worry about how to say it at least. I could just keep it quiet and hidden.

Of course, then there was the risk that if by some miracle he loved me too, he wouldn't know I felt the same. But it's not like that was likely. Not at all. Nope. No way.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew, someone was gently shaking my shoulder. I coaxed my eyes open to find two very familiar brown ones staring straight at me. I hated how hard it was for me to not blurt out everything to him right then and there. But managed not to, though I'll never understand how.<p>

"'Morning, your highness."

"That again, my lady?" He couldn't help but smile though.

"Yep, but it's not like I started it."

"I beg your pardon?"

I just grinned and sat up, loving how close his face was to mine when I did. He didn't pull away either, just stayed there, his warm breath soft on my forehead. For a moment, our gazes locked and my breath caught. I could see that he was sorry about acting like a complete idiot the other day. I began to get scared that he'd see everything that I'd been thinking about last night in my eyes, but I couldn't look away. It was like an incredibly frustrating paradox.

But deep down, I knew what I wanted him to do right now. I didn't want him to pull away, I didn't want him to start talking; the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world right at this moment was for him to lean down and close the space between our lips. I wished he would kiss me, but I looked down, afraid he might see these thoughts written on my face. It didn't make any sense, but I guess I wanted him to kiss me because **he** wanted to, not because he saw **I** wanted him to. And so I did nothing, just let the seconds pass without moving a millimeter. I contented myself with feeling his soft breath on my face, with breathing in his scent. I felt him move a tiny fraction closer to me, and I lost the ability to breathe at all. I was afraid to look up, afraid he'd move away if I did anything at all.

But, wait a second. Is it really a good idea to let him kiss me? Why would he kiss me? Weren't we supposed to mad at each other, after yesterday's little blow-up? And with that thought, I pulled away ever so slightly, and he did the same, clearing his throat and standing back up all too soon. And just like that, he walked away.

* * *

><p>Caspian looked right into Laurah's emerald eyes, loving how she hadn't pulled away. Her breath smelled so sweet on his face. He wanted to move in and kiss her right that minute, but something was telling him to take it slow. She'd been fairly upset with him the other day and he didn't know if kissing her before they'd worked it out would be a good idea. He wanted to, he wanted to so much! But when she looked down from his gaze and didn't look back up, he knew he wouldn't. He'd let himself move the tiniest fraction closer, but stopped himself from going any closer. She might not be ready, or perhaps she...perhaps she didn't...care for him the same way. It hurt to think that she didn't, but Caspian vowed not to kiss her until he knew for sure.<p>

He loved her that much. He loved her so much he'd wait until he knew she was ready. He'd wait forever if he had to. And with that thought burning in his mind, he forced himself to pull away the instant he felt her do so. He wanted to stay and talk, but he knew he wouldn't be able to resist kissing her if he did. And so he turned and walked away, all the while wishing he'd stayed.

* * *

><p>I resisted the urge to sigh; I'd been the one to pull away, after all. But soon we were on our way, and before I knew it, the days had flown by and we'd arrived at the Telmarine castle. It was time for Caspian to be crowned king.<p>

There was a ball planned for the evening of the big day, and let me tell you, Susan is incredible. She planned the entire thing so quickly it made my head spin. Oh, and I would know, because I helped. I'd never been a huge fan of planning parties, but once Susan got started on the planning, I was quickly swept up into it. I can't say I minded all that much, it was actually kind of fun. Besides, we also got new dresses, and I love getting all pretty. There had been so much planning that before I could believe it, it was the day before the coronation. Everyone was flying around the castle, making sure everything would be absolutely perfect.

I really didn't know how things stood with Caspian and me, since I had barely talked to him in days - probably over a week by now. I felt like things needed to be patched up, since I'd never had the chance to say I was sorry for yelling at him. I'd apologized to Peter, but Caspian had always been so busy and lately so had I. Besides, he didn't seem overly eager to talk to me. But thankfully, I was kept so busy planning and preparing that I hardly had a moment to think about it.

Susan and I had gotten everything planned just right, but we had to make sure the preparations were going without a hitch, so we were busy little bees. I never ceased to be impressed with Susan's tireless working, and more often than not I'd beg for mercy, which would be postponed until we got one more thing done, and then there was one other thing to be done, until I'd forgotten all about my plea for rest. This continued throughout the day and I hardly noticed the time until I noticed the sudden lack of light in the room. I paused in helping a maid with putting up new curtains long enough to see that the sun had sunk almost completely below the horizon.

"Susan, it's getting to be around dinner time, should we take a break?"

"We can't stop now, there's so much more to do! Oh, and please tell me you figured out your necklace for the ball? I laid several options out on your dresser earlier."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the silver one with the flowers." My voice was slightly muffled by the heavy curtain, and I had to repeat myself so Susan could hear me.

"Ah, good choice. I still can't believe it's all happening tomorrow."

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were at Aslan's How." I finally finished putting the curtain up, and the maid whom I'd been helping thanked me as I returned to the floor.

"Exactly. It makes me wonder how much more time I have here." Susan was remarkably stoic; I for one couldn't imagine leaving Narnia. But I could relate; I'd been feeling the exact same way myself. Because while I did have a family here, I just didn't think I was meant to stay.

"I know what you mean. But we can at least enjoy what time either of us has left, while it lasts." I was much less stoic about the idea of leaving, and it came through in my voice.

"You don't want to leave him, do you?" Susan didn't miss a thing.

I had to whisper since I didn't trust my voice not to fail me. "No, I don't."

She nodded sympathetically. "I hope for your sake you don't have to."

"Me too. But I also just have this feeling that I don't belong here, that I'm needed at home." I felt torn between two worlds, and I had a nagging feeling that I'd have to chose one or the other someday.

"Like you belong there instead of here?"

"In a way, yes." One look at Susan told me she knew the feeling. We shared an understanding look before getting back to work. I for one had lost my appetite, and I didn't really care if I missed dinner. Susan finally felt like it was time for a break, but this time I was the one who didn't want to stop working, even though the moon had already risen.

"Laurah, you do need your rest, it's a big day tomorrow."

"I know, I'll get to bed before midnight. I'm a night owl."

"Alright, goodnight then."

"G'night."

And so I worked with the servants well into the night, stopping only when they did, which was somewhere around eleven, or so I was guessing. They were very grateful for my help, as well as Susan's. I bid them all goodnight and decided it was still a little early for this night owl to go to bed, and so I decided to go for a walk in the gardens. It didn't take long for me to realize I wasn't alone.

**Okay, so this one was a lot shorter than the previous two, but I thought it needed to end there...  
>And as a heads up for everyone, there is another cliffy planned fairly soon, so be prepared! (And I don't mean with devices to kill me with. :P)<strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they make me soooo happy!:D**

**Review Review Review!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18

***gulp* Well hi guys, it's been a little while, hasn't it...I sincerely apologize, life got so hectic and yeah... Okay, moving on. I'm sorry for the lack of Caspian/Laurah fluff, there were other things I needed to get in this chapter, so stay tuned for the next chapter.  
><strong>

**SitarLover - Haha awwww, I'm glad you like my sense of humor! :D About who's in the garden...guess you'll have to read this chapter, huh?  
>I actually have considered becoming an author, I think it'd be soooo much fun! But I'd probably do it as a side thing, not as a full career.<strong>

**Vanillastar - Yep, it couldn't be helped...I hope this one is awesome, but I think the next one is even more awesome ;)**

**laurencita12 - I am so evil, aren't I? I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint... :]**

**Evy201 - Well...;) Aw, thank you, I'm glad it wasn't too bad. And there will be more fluff in the chapter after this one.  
>I'm really looking forward to the sequel as well, though I suspect I'll be running for my life when it's over...ah, the joys of doing the unexpected! ;P<br>And that part is, sadly, in the next chapter, so stay tuned.**

**eowyninlove - I'm glad you liked the filler, I wasn't sure how to feel about it...  
>Haha yep, that pretty much sums her up. :P Oh ho, who do you think it is?;)<strong>

**Happy HufflePuff's Friend - Tsk tsk, so many questions! ;) Read on and see, but most of them will be answered next chapter...**

**Lady Firewing - I know right, it's so awesome, yet infuriating! :)  
>Hm, I'm happy to say that I put a little bit of your idea into the story, but you will definitely get tension, my dear. ;)<br>I'm glad it didn't seem too short, and yes, that stage of the romance is upon us! :D**

**SirIsThatBloodInYourMustache - *gulp* Please don't kill me, I'm your minion, remember? You need your minions... ;P But luckily, I'll be alive until the next chapter at least...  
>And as for calling it, I don't think that counts since I pretty much told you the other day ;)<strong>

**And now guess what? Yep, another disclaimer! Okay, if you haven't figured out that I don't own Narnia by _now_, we have a problem...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

An instant sense of calm overtook me as I turned to see who was there. He smiled warmly and padded towards me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I suppose, but I didn't want to just yet."

He chuckled a deep, kindly chuckle as he walked beside me through the flowers and shrubbery. I was perfectly content as I rested my hand on his great, golden mane. He seemed to sense that something had been bothering me, but waited in silence for me to tell him. I simply enjoyed the his company for another minute or two before speaking.

"Aslan, there's something I've been wondering about." I paused a second, but his warm, golden eyes signaled for me to continue. I bit my lip, slightly afraid of the answer to my question, but I asked nonetheless.

"Will…will I have to go back? Back home?"

"That is a choice you alone can make, Laurah."

"You mean, I can choose to stay or to go?" I was shocked, but could already feel a great weight settling on my shoulders. Aslan looked at me with calm understanding shining in his eyes as I felt myself being torn in two. How could I decide something like that? But at the same time, I was unspeakably grateful for being given the choice.

"When?"

"Soon, dear one." The Great Lion paused a second before turning to me and continuing. "You doubt your place here?"

I nodded slowly, a lump beginning to form in my throat.

"I love it here, I really do, but I can't help but wonder if I'm really supposed to stay, if I'd be out of place."

Aslan understood that I just wanted to think on it, so he stayed silent and kept me company until I finally decided to get to bed.

Once in my room, I didn't even bother to change into a nightgown; I just laid down on the bed. I was in shock, and so confused. What could I do? What **should** I do? I wanted to stay, but at the same time I didn't. Some feeling deep down was telling me I shouldn't stay, that I had to go home.

My thoughts instantly flashed to Caspian. The thought of leaving him made my chest constrict painfully and my eyes water with tears. But, did he really want me here? Would he want me to stay? And even if he would…could I stay and be nothing more to him than a good friend?

I knew the answer: no. No, that was something I simply wasn't strong enough to do. And what of home? What of my mother and Nikki? I loved them, I couldn't leave them…but I had already, hadn't I? I hadn't meant to, but I had. And oddly enough, I didn't regret any second of my time in Narnia. A time that would end. It would end, I had no doubt it would, someday. The question was, would I end it now? Was this a final decision? Was this forever?

Could I really leave **him**, could I really leave Caspian…could I leave him behind and live a normal life in the modern world? Could I leave all this behind, could I bid the family I had only just found goodbye as well?

I wished more than anything that I could talk to Ainslie or my mother, my amazing and wonderful new family. I knew my mother would know what I should do, as would my sister. I could feel myself starting to get tired, but I forced myself to sit up. I knew it was obscenely early in the morning by now, but I wanted to see my family. I **needed** them. And with that thought, I got up and tiptoed out of the room, taking care to not make a sound.

I stole outside and was surprised to find Asha, my wonderful Asha, standing in the courtyard waiting for me. I never ceased to be amazed at how my horse was always right there whenever I needed her.

"Hey there, pretty girl. Would you mind giving me a ride?" A smile stole across my face as she gently nuzzled the top of my head and knelt down to let me mount up. I hung on to her mane as she cantered out of the courtyard, across the bridge, and into the forest.

* * *

><p>I'd been riding for about two hours, and it was probably somewhere around one in the morning by now. But I didn't care, I needed my family, I needed to see them tonight. I couldn't bear to be alone. Right then, Asha reached the sprites' home. She must be a magical horse, because no other horse I know of could travel so far in such a short amount of time.<p>

Soon, I saw the two people I'd wanted, **needed** to see. They looked a little surprised to see me, but smiled in welcome as Asha slowed to a walk and stopped. I wrapped my arms around her golden neck and whispered my thanks. My wonderful horse bobbed her head, seeming to say 'you're welcome.' I smiled and scratched her forehead for a second before turning toward my mother and my sister.

I ran up to them both without a moment's hesitation and flung my arms around them. They gladly returned the hug and looked at me questioningly when it ended.

"What's troubling you, sister?"

"A lot.." My sister and mother beckoned for me to come with them, and they led me into their palace and into the gardens. I was awe-struck by the beauty of the entire place. The entire palace seemed to be made of transparent leaves and flower petals, but some magic kept it from falling. The floor was made of the bright green leaves one finds peeking out of tree branches in the springtime, and the walls were made of different flowers for each room. There was a morning glory room, a daisy room, a primrose room, a baby's breath room, a sunflower room, a poppy room; every kind of wildflower imaginable. The sweet scent of spring and sun and flowers and forest entranced me and helped calm the raging tempest of uncertainty that had tormented me for the past few hours. The garden was structured much like one would expect a palace garden to be, with stone paths, moss, fountains, and endless arrangements of flowers and shrubs and delicate trees. The three of us sat down in a long stone bench, me in the middle. My sister and my mother both waited for me to speak, and after taking a moment to find my voice, I did.

"Aslan gave me the choice of staying here or...or going..." I couldn't finish my sentence, but Ainslie finished it for me.

"Going back to your world?"

I nodded mutely, feeling the same swirl of confusion that had engulfed me minutes ago while I'd lain on the bed.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave, but...it feels like there's something keeping me from staying."

"Do you wish to stay, sister?"

"Yes...and no. I can't explain it, but sometimes it just doesn't feel like I belong here, in Narnia. I don't think I'm needed here."

My mother laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Choosing is never easy, but it's the only way we grow."

"This choice is one only you can make, sister. But no matter your choice, we'll always stand by you."

I nodded, silently thanking them, and thought. And thought. And thought. And then, somehow, I knew what to do. I knew where I really belonged. My mother and sister saw my decision in my eyes. They nodded in acceptance and swept me into one last hug. My vision was blurry from tears, but my mind was made up. I lingered in my family's loving embrace an extra second before stepping back. My vision was blurred by tears, and I started to ask when I should come back for the final goodbye, but Ainslie answered my question before I even spoke it.

"Let this be the final goodbye, sister."

I nodded in understanding; it would be easier on us all this way. I looked to my mother, who nodded once. Just as I was preparing to force myself to go, Ainslie surprised me. With a sad smile on her face, she began to sing.

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run._

I returned her smile and picked up where she had left off.

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin_

Now my mother joined us, the same sad smile on her face.

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion_

A single tear slipped down each of our faces, as we remembered the day I'd first met the sprites in the forest. The day I found my real family. We continued the song in unison and I thought my heart would burst.

_Siuil, siuil, siul a run  
>Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin<br>Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion  
>Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan<em>

We stopped there, all three of us smiling at the memory. A small flicker of hope started in my chest when I remembered that Aslan hadn't said I wouldn't ever come back, and I think Ainslie and Mother realized that too. We all hugged one last time, and then I slowly walked to Asha and mounted up.

My eyes never left my family's as Asha cantered through the forest back to the castle. Even when they disappeared into the trees, I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away. Only when my horse reached the castle did I finally face forward. It had to be somewhere around one in the morning by now, but I didn't care all that much. Asha came to a stop in the courtyard and I dismounted slowly, realizing that I now had yet another goodbye to say. Asha seemed to understand; she nickered softly and nuzzled my head. I smiled sadly and laid my hand on her soft muzzle before wrapping my arms around her neck.

I don't know how long I stayed there holding my horse, but eventually I pulled back.

"Goodbye, my beautiful Asha." I wanted to say more, but the words caught in my throat. My horse looked at me for what felt like a lifetime before turning and trotting out of the courtyard. I let a single tear slip down my face as I watched her go. I was glad she'd understood, and also happy to not have all the goodbyes at once. I didn't bother to wipe away the tear, I knew no one could see. I heard a faint plop as my tear fell onto the cobblestone ground; the sound jolted me into reality. I turned and went inside the castle, vaguely realizing that I would be a zombie tomorrow morning but being too busy memorizing every single detail of everything I saw to fully comprehend. Every line and shadow and shape of every little stone in the wall, every pane of every window, every tapestry on the wall, I committed to memory. All too soon, I reached my room. I suddenly realized exactly how late it was and shuffled over to the bed, asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>I groaned softly in protest as a hand shook my shoulder. I buried my head under my pillow, mumbling to whoever that was.<p>

"Five minutes..."

"Come on Laurah, don't make me get a bucket."

"Alright, alright Lucy, I'm getting up." I slung my legs over the edge of the bed, resisting the urge to just sleep for the rest of my life. Lucy was grinning in amusement at my grogginess and inability to get the upper half of myself off the warm, comfortable bed. The next thing I knew, the bed was shaking.

"What is this, the great San Fransisco earthquake of 1906?"

Lucy didn't stop jumping on the bed though, and only laughed merrily. With one final grumble, I pulled the rest of me up off the mattress, smiling at Lucy's exuberance.

"What does your dress look like, Laurah? I never got to see it."

"It's purple with white-ish gold accents. Here, let me get it." I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the dress I'd wear for the coronation and the parade through the streets afterwards. I absolutely loved it and Lucy did too, if the squealing, ooh-ing, and ahh-ing was any indication. It was made of a rich, purple velvet and had a square neckline and long sleeves. A white-gold ribbon lined the neckline, wrapped around the waist, and circled the elbow, as well as appearing on the inside part of the sleeve that hung down from my arm. The floor-length skirt parted in the middle to let the same white-gold peep through in a slender triangle.

"We should all get ready together, it'd be so much more fun that way!"

"Lucy, that's brilliant! Whose room?"

"It doesn't really matter, but let's go get Susan."

We went down the hall to Susan's room and knocked. A very wide awake Susan answered the door, agreeing that getting ready together would be fun. Soon, all three of us were in Susan's room getting ready. Lucy had been right; it was so much fun when we got ready together; we could help each other out and get each other's opinion. The time flew by, and before I knew it, we were on the way to the Great Hall where the coronation would take place.

It all passed in a blur for me, and the only thing that really in my head was the image of the crown being laid on Caspian's head. I looked at his face and felt so proud of him that I thought I'd burst. I vaguely heard Aslan say something and people cheering, but I was too focused on Caspian to take any notice. When I'd first met him, he had been so weighed down, so worried. But now, here he stood, Caspian X, a new man entirely. He looked happy, and a different weight was on his shoulders now: the weight of ruling a kingdom, not fighting for survival and a throne that had been stolen by his uncle and a race that was supposedly extinct. Looking into those chocolate brown eyes I knew so well, I could see that he would be a wonderful king. My heart leaped in my chest when Caspian's eyes met mine, and he smiled wider.

After a little while, Caspian, the Pevensies, myself, and the Narnians went out into the streets. The Telmarine people cheered loudly for their new king and welcomed the Narnians. I looked up as something soft and red brushed my cheek as it fell. Rose petals were raining down on us, seeming to come down endlessly.

"They're beautiful," whispered Lucy, who rode next to me. I'd been given a pure white horse to ride since I'd told them Asha would be there. I didn't mention why; I figured that little detail could wait. Originally, I'd thought I'd stick with Jaystorm, but Caspian and the Pevensies wouldn't hear of it. And when I'd tried to use the I'm-not-royalty argument, they'd pointed out that I was a princess. Sadly, I hadn't been able to think of a good comeback, and so they'd won.

I nodded to show I'd heard, still in awe myself. We were coming back to the castle, with Caspian leading the way on Destrier. I was slightly relieved to be out of the crowd, but also sad that the coronation had flown by so quickly. **Time** was passing too quickly. This very thought was illustrated to a tee when suddenly we were all back in the castle and Lucy, Susan, and I were getting ready for the ball, which was in a matter of hours.

"Laurah, does this look okay?" Susan was fussing with her hair again.

"Yep, just one sec, let me fix something... There."

Lucy was extremely excited, but who could blame her? I was mostly nervous, since this would clearly be nothing like junior prom.

"Is my makeup okay?" I was dearly missing mascara right about now. Lucy studied my face for a second before nodding.

"You look great, relax." She nudged me with a knowing smile playing across her face.

"What is that look?"

"As if you don't know!" teased Lucy, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You're right, I don't."

Lucy and Susan exchanged a glance before giggling and shaking their heads.

"What?" I knew exactly what they were getting at though, and couldn't hold back a laugh of my own. We were still giggling as we finished helping each other with our hair. We each had our own kind of updo, and Susan and I had curled our hair so that it hung in soft ringlets. Susan and I had pulled half of her hair back and let the rest hang down her back in relatively tight curls; it went perfectly with her red and gold embroidered gown. I was helping Lucy put her hair in a low messy bun. At the moment, I was French braiding a small section of hair that I'd twist into the bun. Susan was holding the lavender flower I'd found and wanted to put right at the top of the bun. All those hours of dolling myself up for the ballroom dancing competition had served me well; I knew what would look good with just about any dress you could put in front of me.

"You look nervous Laurah, is everything okay?" Susan asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Yeah, it's just I don't have much of an idea what to do..." I was determined to avoid the subject of Caspian, for reasons that should be obvious.

"You'll do just fine. Just smile and make small talk."

I smiled sheepishly at Susan. "You make it sound so easy."

"Don't worry, it is."

Just then, I finished with Lucy's hair and placed the flower right at the top of her bun.

"Okay Lucy, you're done." I smiled to myself, rather proud of what I'd done with her brown locks. She rushed over to a full-length mirror to get the full effect of the dress with the hair and makeup. Squealing in delight, she gingerly touched her hair, clearly as pleased as me.

"Thank you Laurah!" She rushed over to me and I soon found that my air supply had been cut off from a bear hug.

"No problem," I gasped out, not minding that my dress was getting a little crushed in spite of myself.

Lucy suddenly remembered our dresses and jumped back, apologizing.

"No worries, it's nothing that can't be fixed." I smoothed down my dress, smiling in amusement.

"And now it's your turn." Susan shooed me to the dresser and had me sit down in front of the mirror, and for the next hour or so, she and Lucy worked on my hair, touching up the curls and pulling some pieces up, leaving others down. We talked casually while they worked, mostly about what we thought the ball would be like, but also a little bit about what my life had been back in my world. They'd remembered that I'd said I loved to dance and wanted to know more, so I told them about my dance lessons that I'd taken as long as I could remember as well as the competitions.

"Did you ever win?" asked Lucy, pulling a small section of my hair out of the updo to frame my face.

"A few times I did, but always in the ballroom section, never in the Latin."

"Did you always have the same partner?" Susan stopped a moment to survey her and Lucy's progress while she asked.

"Usually I did, unless he was sick or something. He was pretty nice, but everyone kept telling me to date him."

"Did you?"

"Well, I agreed to get a coffee with him, but then I landed in Narnia a few hours later."

"You can still get that coffee though, if you ever go back."

"That's right, time isn't passing there, is it?" It was a little weird to think that no time would have passed when I got home.

Susan and Lucy shook their heads and put the finishing touches on my hair.

"Okay, you're ready."

**And there we end Chapter 18...I'm sorry I didn't get to the ball, but I would've had to cut this chapter in the middle of the ball if I had...And the link to their dresses is on my profile, so check it out. :)  
><strong>

**And now pretty please...**

**Review Review Review! ;)  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Whoa, so many reviews in so short a time! I love you guys! Can you believe this story is almost over? I can't! I've been in denial for the past week... It drove me literally nuts. So nuts that this morning when I was drinking a Starbucks coffee (I LOVE STARBUCKS!), the song "Have I told you lately that I love you" popped into my head as I finished the last sip! Yep, I think I can officially say I'm crazy...:P**

**MisguidedGhost21 - I know, I don't like it either...*sniffle***

**Vanillastar - I know right? Laurah's is my personal favorite out of the three...:)**

**Lady Firewing - I considered it, but the chapter kind of wrote itself I guess. :P  
>Hmm...perhaps. ;D<strong>

**RedRose252 AKA Mello The 2nd - Aww, don't cry, she hasn't left just yet...  
>Oooo, good guess. ;)<strong>

**Evy201 - Me too! Which is a little weird since I wrote it that way...:P  
>He definitely should, shouldn't he?<br>Wish granted. ;)**

**SitarLover - Awwwww, that made my day! It's so great for me to hear that you love this story so much. :D  
>(And it looks like your review got cut off :P)<strong>

**Happy HufflePuff's Friend - I can't give away the answers for three reasons: A) I can't give away the story, B) You told me to not give you spoilers, and C) I don't remember what your questions were :P  
>And actually the dress was originally a green one, but I liked the blue one better.<strong>

**SirIsThatBloodInYourMustache - Don't kill me, you need me alive to write a sequel. ;P  
>Um, well, I don't know? :]<strong>

**And I think we all know what comes now...the infamous, unending, repetitive, incredibly annoying...DISCLAIMER! I don't own Narnia, okie dokie? :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

I got up from the chair and made my way over to the full-length mirror, excited to see the full effect. I got there and gasped at my reflection - or what I thought was my reflection. The girl in the mirror was far too pretty to really be me. This girl had perfectly curled hair that fell gracefully in soft waves down past her shoulders to the sweetheart neckline of her royal blue dress. Silver embroidery graced the bodice, upper sleeves, and hem of the gown and matched her sparkling necklace. My little white flowers were strategically placed in her hair and her makeup only added to the vision.

"Is that...me?" My voice came out as a barely-audible whisper.

Susan and Lucy came up beside me and nodded, smiling. They looked incredible, every inch the queens they were. Lucy's slightly off-the-shoulder dress was pale lavender with long, lace sleeves and more lace in a triangle at the hem of the skirt. Embroidery framed the edge of the bodice and darker purple peeked through the lace. A full skirt completed the look, along with her bun and light makeup. Susan's dress was more dramatically off-the-shoulder and was gold satin with a sheer red fabric over top. Intricate red embroidery covered the upper part of the gold bodice and the sleeves were red with pale gold on the inside and had the same winged shape of Lucy's. The gold skirt was full and was covered in sheer red fabric with darker red and gold embroidery. Susan's dark brown, tightly curled hair fell onto her shoulders and her makeup was slightly heavier than Lucy's, though still not overly dark. The three of us really looked like royalty, and it suddenly really sunk in that I was, in fact, a princess. My nervousness vanished and a deep calm took over. Now I truly felt royal. Lucy and Susan noticed the change in me and smiled in approval.

All three of us turned when we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Susan.

Peter opened the door and stopped in his tracks. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyebrows were raised as he stared at the three of us.

"You look..." He shook his head, unable to finish. Susan, Lucy, and I traded happy smiles before walking toward the door. It was time.

Edmund and Caspian walked up as the four of us emerged from Susan's room, and their faces were just as priceless as Peter's had been. As my eyes met Caspian's, my nervousness made a sudden return, though I tried not to show it.

"Not bad..." Edmund managed to say, though his jaw hung ajar. Caspian seemed incapable of words, and he looked only at me. Not at Susan, not at Lucy; just me. Still staring at me, he offered me his arm, which I accepted with butterflies in my stomach.

"You look amazing, Laurah," he whispered into my hair.

I blushed and looked down, suddenly finding the stone floor to be the most interesting thing in the universe. Lucy took Edmund's arm and Susan took Peter's, and then we all began walking down the hall.

Caspian's eyes never left me, and I let myself gaze back at him the entire time. He looked incredibly dashing himself, and every inch the king he was. If ever I loved someone, I loved him - with all I was. My thoughts momentarily flitted to leaving, but I quickly pushed those thoughts away. Tonight, I would just enjoy the ball.

Soon, we reached the doors that led to the ballroom and walked in; Lucy and Edmund first, Susan and Peter second, and Caspian and me third. I could feel every eye in the room scrutinizing me and I tried to conceal my uneasiness as the six of us joined the many people already there. Music was playing, and it reminded me of the music I danced to back home. My heart fluttered in my chest as Caspian turned to me.

"Dance with me, my lady?"

"If you wish, your Majesty, but I must warn you: I never learned how to dance with a prince."

"Then it is a good thing I'm a king."

I laughed softly and accepted his outstretched hand, loving how easily my hand fit into his. He gently guided me out onto the floor, where he pulled me close, wrapped his right arm around my waist, and held my right hand with his left. I rested my other hand on his shoulder and let my eyes wander up to his face, allowing him to hold me captive with his gaze as we began to dance perfectly in step.

The song was a slow waltz, though I didn't recognize the tune. It was a beautiful song made even more beautiful by the fact that I was in the arms of the man I loved. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly; if only this moment could suspend above time itself and stretch into an eternity of perfection. I began to feel that I could never leave this place, this man who held me now. How could I leave him? Even if he didn't feel the same, how could I live my life without him? I felt as though going without him would be like going without air, without life itself. It sounded so cliché, but I could feel the truth of it radiating throughout my entire self. I pulled myself from my thoughts when I heard Caspian's voice speaking to me.

"Is everything alright, Laurah?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, everything's great. Couldn't be better, come to think of it." I was so close to him that I only needed to whisper for him to hear me.

He looked into my eyes for a second before nodding and pressing a gentle kiss to my temple that made my heartbeat flutter in my chest. His lips were warm and soft on my skin and I wished he would never move away as I let my eyes drift shut. But he had to of course; nothing can last forever. I opened my eyes as slowly as he pulled back, committing this moment to memory. I knew I would never forget this dance as long as I lived.

Caspian was a very good dancer, and led me well; I was guessing he'd been taught how to dance when he was young, since he was so skilled. He slowly spun me out and we stayed apart for a second before he spun me back in so that my back was resting against his chest. He wrapped one arm around my waist and held my left hand with the other. I laid my right hand over his and we continued, perfectly in step as always. After a few beats, he released my waist and gently spun me away from him, raising our left arms above our heads and smoothly slipping into the traditional hold we'd started the dance in.

Caspian and I didn't step away from each other when the song ended a little while later; we just kind of stood there, looking into each other's eyes. It felt like one of those scenes in the movies, when everything fades away except for two people; and right now, Caspian was the only thing in my world. Neither of us moved, at least until Peter appeared behind Caspian and asked if he could cut in. Something I didn't recognize crossed Caspian's face as he brushed his lips over my knuckles and passed me to Peter, whom I greeted with a smile and a hello.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Laurah?" Peter asked as we began to dance to faster-paced song.

"I'm guessing there's more to that question than meets the eye."

"Nothing escapes your notice, does it?"

"Depends on who you ask."

Peter laughed and I joined him after a second.

"But anyway, your answer, milady?"

"Yes, I am enjoying myself, your Majesty. And you?"

"Does a certain king you were just dancing with have anything to do with that?" I swear, Peter was morphing into Jaystorm. I lifted my chin with a sparkle in my eye.

"Perhaps."

He laughed again and spun me around, earning him a laugh from me. He pulled me in closer to whisper in my ear, and I was glad he spoke softly.

"You love him, don't you?"

My eyes widened in shock; I hadn't expected him to ask me that. But I nodded once and cast my eyes down, knowing he fancied me and not wanting him to be hurt.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset. But I do think you ought to tell him."

"Tell him? No way!" I hissed, absolutely certain he'd lost it.

"Why not? You know he feels the same for you, don't you?"

"No, I am not certain of that, and how can you be?"

Peter looked at me with an expression of are-you-really-**that**-stupid, to which I responded with a **very** sarcastic look.

"What's standing in your way? Fear?"

"Not exactly." My voice caught in my throat, and Peter looked concerned at my eyes filled up.

"I'm leaving Narnia, Peter." At least, I thought I was...after that dance with Caspian, I was beginning to be less certain.

He smiled sadly at me. "That does complicate things a bit, doesn't it."

"Just a bit."

The song ended and Peter escorted me off the dance floor so I could get a drink. There was some alcohol, but I didn't want a hangover tomorrow, so I stuck with the non-alcoholic stuff. I glanced toward the dance floor and saw Caspian dancing with a girl I didn't recognize, and I felt a slight stir of jealousy. The girl was beautiful, and Caspian seemed to be having quite a good time. Peter went and asked Lucy to dance and a young Telmarine lord asked me to dance. And so the ball continued.

I barely sat down the whole time, and it was getting to be rather late. I often saw Caspian on the dance floor or talking with Narnians or Telmarines alike. We hadn't even spoken since that first dance, he was busy and I was kept reasonably so myself. I missed him; I won't lie and say I didn't. But I was finding it a touch easier to deal with the thought of leaving; I knew he could be happy without me.

I was standing there as a new song came on when I felt a hand on my lower back. I turned to find my face inches from Caspian's.

"Do you care to dance?" he murmured, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

I smiled up at his handsome, tanned face. "I believe I do."

He walked me to the dance floor and spun me under his arm to begin the dance.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
><em>When the world is cold,<em>  
><em>I will feel a glow just thinking of you<em>  
><em>And the way you look tonight.<em>

We needed no words, and I lost myself in his eyes as we danced to the slightly faster song. All I could think about was how crazy in love I was. Caspian's eyes never left mine as we drew closer to each other with every step. We danced cheek to cheek for a little bit, then I rested my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
><em>And your cheeks so soft,<em>  
><em>There is nothing for me but to love you,<em>  
><em>And the way you look tonight.<em>

_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
><em>Tearing my fear apart...<em>  
><em>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,<em>  
><em>It touches my foolish heart.<em>

I suddenly realized something that made my heart beat double-time; as the song continued, Caspian began to sing softly into my ear, sending pleasant little shivers down my spine.

"Lovely ... never, ever change.  
>Keep that breathless charm.<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'Cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight."<p>

I fought with tears, though I wasn't quite sure why I was crying. We swayed in perfect time with the music, with each other, as the song continued. His right hand rested in the small of my back and held me close to him as his other hand held my right one over his heart. I could feel its steady beat, could feel him breathing oh-so-softly.

The music had turned into an instrumental for the time being, and Caspian took the opportunity to spin me under his arm a few times, pulling me close once more as the lyrics started up again.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_  
><em>Tearing my fears apart...<em>  
><em>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,<em>  
><em>It touches my foolish heart.<em>

_Lovely ... don't you ever change._  
><em>Keep that breathless charm.<em>  
><em>Won't you please arrange it? <em>  
><em>'Cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight.<em>

_Mm, tonight._

With one last lingering note, the song came to an end, but neither of us moved. I wanted to stay like this forever and never leave his arms. But all good things must come to an end, and this moment was no exception. I felt like I could never leave him, not now, and that scared me. I had to go back, and he could be happy without me, and I had no doubt he would be. He didn't need me, he was a king and he'd have his choice of a wife, someone much better suited to him than me. But I needed him...I wanted to stay so badly, but in my mind's eye I saw a possible future for him: he was king, he would fall in love with some girl, marry her, have children with her, and I saw him as a happy husband and father. But not with me, I didn't see a future for him and me. He was a king, he would need an heir, and I didn't think he would choose me, not when there were so many other girls out there, prettier than me and with good political ties. I wouldn't get in the way of that future.

And so, I pulled back a fraction of an inch, but I knew he'd notice. He did, and moved back enough so that he could once again capture my green eyes with his brown ones. I could see he was confused, but I didn't dare explain; to explain would mean admitting how I felt about him, and I just wasn't strong enough to do that.

We slowly stepped apart, realizing that the music was stopped and the ball was ending. It had gone by far too quickly, at least for me. But I knew as I started saying goodnight to everyone that I'd never forget a moment of it. Finally all the guests had left, and the six of us could go to bed. The boys walked Susan, Lucy, and me to our bedrooms before saying a final goodnight. Caspian waited until I'd said goodnight to everyone else before lightly pressing his lips to my hand, murmuring a quiet 'goodnight' as he straightened. I managed to whisper my own 'goodnight' before entering my room and slowly closing the door behind me.

I quickly got out of my gown, took off my makeup, and undid my hair. Once I was in nightclothes, I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling, letting the night replay itself over and over in my mind's eye as I slowly drifted off into the welcoming world of sleep.

* * *

><p>I stretched in bed a moment before rising and getting ready for the assembly today. I picked out a light green dress with winged sleeves and white embroidery. Apparently I'd slept in a little late, because Lucy came and got me, saying that it would start really soon.<p>

I followed her out of my room and walked with her, Edmund, Susan, Peter, and Caspian to the edge of the city where a great tree stood on the edge of a cliff. The Pevensies, Caspian, Aslan, and several other Narnians stood on the raised stone platform, looking out at the countless Telmarines and Narnians gathered around the platform and in the surrounding streets.

Once we were ready to begin, Caspian spoke, telling the Telmarines that they could stay and live in peace or, if they wished, be returned to the home of their forefathers. They were confused before Aslan told them that their ancestors were pirates from the world of the Kings and Queens. He continued, telling them he could return them to the island where their ancestors had found the chasm to Narnia. Silence followed, until it was broken by a Telmarine speaking up, saying he would accept the offer. He was followed by Caspian's aunt and an older Telmarine, and Aslan breathed on the three, blessing them for being the first to speak.

And as he did, the tree unwound itself and split into a doorway. After one last look at Caspian and Aslan, the three slowly walked up to it and then vanished as they went through the door, eliciting gasps of surprise and fear from the crowd. People began to shout out, and Reepicheep volunteered to lead his mice through the door if it would help. Aslan smiled down at the noble mouse, silently telling him that it wouldn't be necessary. And then, Aslan turned to the Pevensies and me. Peter and Susan understood what he was silently telling them, and I realized that now was when I would make my choice.

"We'll go." Peter stepped forward and was met with unhappy looks from Lucy and Edmund, who spoke up.

"Uh, we will?"

Peter turned to his siblings, looking a little grim, but also firm. "Come on, time's up." Peter walked over to Caspian, handing the new king his sword as he continued, "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

I knew exactly what Peter meant.

Caspian looked down at the sword before grasping it firmly and meeting Peter's eye. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," said Susan, regret etched on her face. "We're not coming back."

I was mildly surprised, but I'd seen it coming, though I wondered sadly if I'd ever see the Pevensies again.

Lucy looked absolutely crestfallen as she turned to Susan. "We're not?"

Peter looked at Aslan, telling the younger two that he believed Aslan meant that they would come back. Confusion made lines in Lucy's young face as she asked Aslan why. Aslan explained that Peter and Susan had learned all they could from Narnia and now it was time for them to live in their own world. Peter walked over to his saddened sister and took her hands.

"It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be; but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on."

He led Lucy over to the small group of Narnians to right of the Great Lion, and they all said their goodbyes. And then Aslan turned to me. He was waiting for my decision.

I swallowed hard and looked him right in the eye, and I knew he understood. The Pevensies looked at me quizzically, but they'd understand in a second. I slowly walked over to Caspian, tears slightly blurring my vision. He looked confused, but I spoke before he did.

"I'm leaving, Caspian."

He looked completely taken aback, and so many emotions crossed his face that I lost track of them. I tried to smile, but failed.

"You're going back?"

I nodded, my throat constricting painfully. "So...I guess this is goodbye."

Clenching his jaw, Caspian laid a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a fierce hug, holding on to me for what seemed like an eternity. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his neck, feeling a few tears leak from my eyes. He'd be happy, I knew he would, someday. His face was buried in my shoulder, and I could feel a tear leak from his eye as he held me against his chest…one last time.

All too soon, our embrace ended and I forced my feet to walk away from the man I loved. I said my goodbyes to everyone, spending an extra second with Jaystorm, my 'big brother,' and the Pevensies. I didn't know if I'd ever see them again and there were tears on both sides. Soon, the goodbyes were over and I let my thoughts flicker back to the family I'd found here. I was happy that they had understood, but I'd miss them almost as much as I'd miss Caspian.

I waited until the Pevensies had gone through the door. And then, with one final glance over my shoulder at Caspian, I turned and walked through the doorway, leaving behind the world of Narnia.

**Don't kill me, please! *gets down on knees* I beg to live! That's right, put away the knives, hatchets, machetes, and other sharp implements intended for me. Remember that I didn't mark this story as complete...yet. ;)  
><strong>

**And for an update...**

**Review Review Review! ;)  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. My teachers all ganged up on me and loaded me with a pile of homework the size of Mount Everest! Okay, maybe not quite that much, but you get the idea. I'll try to be better about updating...And also, Laurah's dress in her dream is on my profile, if you want to see it.  
><strong>

**MaryEllen - I'm guessing you aren't too happy about her leaving...**

**KellyKel - Aww, thank you, I'm super-happy you think so! :D And yes, I do have a sequel planned. ;)**

**Vanillastar - I think you may be the only one who didn't...or one of the few anyway. :P Well, here it is! **

**SirIsThatBloodInYourMustache - Um, because I couldn't resist? *runs and hides in closet* Thank you for not killing me for not updating in a while though. But I have to finish this one to work on the sequel...;)**

**RedRose252 AKA Mello the 2nd - I'm sorry, I had to do it...I know, poor them both! I cried as I was writing it. I'm soooo sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, but as soon as I read that bribe, I did write a good 500 words before doing my homework. ;)**

**Cloe - Thank you, I'm soooo glad you like my story! :D It'll be finished really soon, sorry about the long wait for this chapter...**

**laurencita12 - I know it was, but...well, you'll see... I am sorry about not updating sooner. :(**

**MisguidedGhost21 - Well...you know how I love my cliffys. :] Gosh, he doesn't does he? **

**Evy201 - I'm sorry...*sniffle* I had to do it!  
>Thank you for not ordering my execution, at least. :] Besides, you need me alive to write a sequel.<strong>

**Happy HufflePuff's Friend - *Gulps and stands behind jumbo shield* Remember, you need me alive to finish the story! ;P  
>Ah, that's why they say three is the lucky number. ;)<strong>

**NymphadoraLupin98 - Wow, thank you! That's one of the greatest compliments I can ever receive! I'm sorry it made you so sad though, and also about the update: I really am sorry for the cruel waiting time...But here is the next chapter, so I hope it consoles you a little teensy bit...**

**eowyninlove - Awwww, now you're gonna make me cry! *sniffles, then lets out a choked sob* Actually, I was thinking of that song as well, for the first dance anyway. But I'm really glad you liked the chapter!**

**Guess what's next, people? Did someone say disclaimer? Bingo!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia! (honestly, would I still be in school if I did?)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

I shot upright in my bed, crying hysterically and shaking like a leaf. I quickly realized how loud my sobs were and threw my face down into my pillow to muffle the noise. I hadn't realized how hard it would be to leave. It had felt so real...I let my thoughts fade away into nothingness and just cried into the pillow until I found some self-control.

I waited until my sobs turned into silent tears before raising my face from the pillow and flopping over so that I was once again lying on my back. My heart was still beating faster than a hummingbird's wings as my dream replayed in my mind's eye against my will.

Was that really what would happen tomorrow? Would our goodbye be so short? Maybe it was better that way; clean breaks were said to heal faster. But I didn't want a goodbye like that, I wanted him to care more than that. He did, right? Even if I was only a friend to him, the goodbye wouldn't be so...abrupt, would it?

_What do you expect, a goodbye kiss?_

Fantastic, now I was talking to myself. And to answer my own question, I did most certainly **not** expect a goodbye kiss! Now, whether I wished for such a scenario was an entirely different question, but it was a moot point anyway. Shaking my head to clear it of this nonsense, I rolled over onto my side and buried myself under the covers until only my eyes were visible. I struggled to fall back asleep, but it took a good hour or two. But when I finally nodded off, the image of the doorway out of Narnia took away any comfort a warm bed and deep sleep could provide.

* * *

><p>I awoke just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, immediately feeling my heart clench when I realized it was morning already. That meeting-thing was scheduled for today, and if my dream had been a vision...that would mean that today would be the day I left Narnia behind. My last day... I'd learned to tell the difference between visions and dreams, and the thing that made me want to cry was that it hadn't been a dream.<p>

Why had I even been brought here? Darn it all, it was my own fault I was so miserable about leaving: I'd been the one to let myself fall in love. And yet...I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Love was the most infuriating and yet the most incredible adventure I'd ever had. Ugh, these thoughts were turning **way** to philosophical, especially for this unearthly hour of the morning. I really wanted to go back to sleep, but I was quite certain that if I let myself sleep, I wouldn't get up on time and then I'd be rushed to get ready, and then...oh, the list could go on and on.

Fighting the urge to bury myself under the covers, I sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. I had a bit of time to kill, so I slipped on the dress I'd worn in my vision and spent a little time just fussing over my tangled hair. I must have tossed and turned quite a bit last night, because I swear it looked like my hair took a vacation in Tornado Alley.

I took my time, not wanting to rush anything today. I put on a little makeup as well, feeling surprised at how nice it felt to put it on and see my face lose the marks of sleep. Apparently I took quite a bit of time getting ready, because soon I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Come in."

Lucy slipped inside and told me that the meeting would start soon, so I followed her outside and walked with the four Pevensies and Caspian toward the edge of the city. As we were walking, I noticed Peter and Susan looking a little sad, and so I quietly asked them what was wrong. Peter and Susan looked at each other, seeming to decide whether or not to tell me. I waited patiently as Peter turned toward me and whispered so quietly even I could barely hear him.

"You're not the only one leaving today."

"I see," I whispered back just as quietly. "Will you come back?"

Peter looked sadly at me, and I understood without him having to say a word. So that's why him and Susan weren't completely themselves...I nodded discreetly to show I understood, and just then we arrived.

Just like in my vision, there was a tree growing on the edge of the cliff, and the Pevensies, Caspian, Aslan, several other Narnians, and myself stood on the raised stone platform, looking out at the countless Telmarines and Narnians gathered around the platform and in the surrounding streets.

Once everyone had arrived, Caspian began.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to; but for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, no matter how hard I tried. He spoke with calm authority and seemed to be at ease as he spoke to the crowd. My heartbeat roared in my ears, drowning out all thought, as Caspian's voice rang in my ears, repeating two words - return, home...return, home...

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," said a Telmarine in the crowd.

Caspian moved to reply, but Aslan spoke first.

"We're not referring to Telmar. You're ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates, run aground on an island."

_Hey, pirates...like Pirates of the Caribbean._

"There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world - the same world as our Kings and Queens."

Wait, what? I turned to look at the Pevensies and saw that I wasn't the only one who was surprised; they all traded slightly shocked expressions before meeting my gaze. Hey, if the Telmarines were from their world, that meant they were from mine too, since the Pevensies and I both came from the same world, just different time periods.

'Wow,' I mouthed with wide eyes, a gesture met with small nods of agreement from the four. We all focused back on the Great Lion as he continued.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

_Will any of them accept?_

"I will go," said a male voice from the crowd.

_Question answered._

All eyes turned to the Telmarine who had spoken.

"I will accept the offer." He began to make his way through the crowd and Caspian bowed slightly to him in respect. There was a pause as he emerged, and then a lady, Caspian's aunt I think, spoke as well.

"So will we." She and an older-looking Telmarine stepped forward behind the first one who spoke. The lady held a small bundle in her arms, which I saw was a very young baby. My mind instantly flashed back to the battle when I'd caught sight of Miraz lying down dead. A pang went through my chest as I realized that if this was truly Caspian's aunt, the child would never know its father.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." And with these words, Aslan breathed on them, and then came some serious déjà vu that made my heart stop several beats. Just like in my vision last night, the tree growing on the edge of the cliff began to twist, its massive trunk splitting apart to form a doorway.

Gasps and cries of surprise and fear traveled through the crowd and my own heart leapt within my throat. Soon, very soon...

The three looked at Aslan one last time as they went forward, going as slowly as they dared. The entire crowd seemed to be holding its breath, myself included. They walked up and then...vanished as they walked through.

The crowd shrieked in fear, and some yelled words I was able to understand.

"Where did they go?"

"He killed them!"

Caspian turned back around to face them, wearing an expression I couldn't quite decipher.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" yelled someone from the crowd.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Aslan smiled down at Reepicheep, silently telling him it was not necessary.

I noticed Peter and Susan look down, and then trade glances. And then, Aslan turned to the Pevensies and me. Peter and Susan understood what he was silently telling them, and I realized that now was when I would make my choice.

"We'll go." Peter stepped forward and was met with unhappy looks from Lucy and Edmund, who spoke up.

"Uh, we will?"

Peter turned to his siblings, looking a little grim, but also firm. "Come on, time's up." Peter walked over to Caspian, handing the new king his sword as he continued, "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

I knew exactly what Peter meant.

Caspian looked down at the sword before grasping it firmly and meeting Peter's eye. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it," said Susan, regret etched on her face. "We're not coming back."

Lucy looked absolutely crestfallen as she turned to Susan. "We're not?"

Peter looked at Aslan, then spoke to Edmund and Lucy.

"You two are. At least, I think he means you to."

Confusion and sadness etched themselves into Lucy's face as she turned to Aslan.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one, but all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Peter walked over to his saddened sister and took her hands.

"It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be; but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on."

He led Lucy over to the small group of Narnians to right of the Great Lion, and they began saying their goodbyes. Tears came to my eyes when I saw Lucy and Trumpkin's goodbye; Lucy began to curtsy, but then rushed up and hugged her DLF, who looked just as forlorn as she.

The Pevensies finished their goodbyes, and then Aslan turned to me. He was waiting for my decision.

I swallowed hard and looked him right in the eye, and I knew he understood. The Pevensies looked at me quizzically, but they'd understand in a second. I slowly walked over to Caspian, tears slightly blurring my vision. He looked confused, but I spoke before he did.

"I'm leaving, Caspian."

He looked completely taken aback, and so many emotions crossed his face that I lost track of them. I tried to smile, but failed.

"You're going back?"

I nodded, my throat constricting painfully. "So...I guess this is goodbye."

I gazed at him, memorizing every line of his face and trying to see through the tears that made it nearly impossible. I blinked once, clearing my eyes enough so I could see again, fighting the sobs that were building up rapidly in my chest.

Clenching his jaw, Caspian laid a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a fierce hug, holding on to me for what seemed like an eternity. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his neck, feeling a few tears leak from my eyes. He'd be happy, I knew he would, someday. His face was buried in my shoulder, and I could feel a tear leak from his eye as he held me against his chest…one last time.

All too soon, our embrace ended and I began to force my feet to walk away from the man I'd fallen so deeply, impossibly in love with. And just as I did, Caspian reached out and grabbed my hand, causing me to turn back around to look at him. And then he uttered one word, his voice rough from emotion.

"Stay."

I couldn't, I had to go, I had to leave, I couldn't stay...could I? No, no, no, I was supposed to go, my place wasn't in Narnia, not anymore. But why would he ask me to stay?

Slowly shaking my head, I tried to force some air past the swelling in my throat.

"Caspian..."

"Please." His voice was barely audible, but it was the only sound in my world.

"Why?" I breathed, fighting against myself for all I was worth. Why was this so difficult?

"Because I love you."

My world stopped. Was I hallucinating? Had he really said...had he? Did he really...Was it possible? I could vaguely hear him talking, saying something about understanding if I didn't feel the same. Wait, what? My head began to clear and slowly began functioning again. He loved me...he loved me! I could shout from the rooftops, and no matter how cheesy this was, I didn't care one bit. HE LOVED ME! And I knew now I could tell him what I'd been trying to hide for what seemed like forever.

"I love you too."

Now it was his turn to stop and stare at me. He blinked once, twice, seeming to doubt his ears. But unlike me, he kept enough of a hold on himself that he could still speak.

"What?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"You heard me, your Majesty."

He stared at me a moment, not comprehending, before a smile started to bloom on his face, growing with each passing moment. I could feel my own giddy smile taking over my face as I looked right at him, loving how his eyes were sparkling.

And then the ground fell away from my feet as he grasped my waist and spun me around. I looked down at him and felt like dying from sheer happiness. I was dizzy by the time he gently set me back on my feet, and he had to keep his hold on my waist to keep me from toppling over, not that he seemed to mind. I saw him moving closer, bringing his face down to mine, and I let my arms slide up to his neck from their place on his shoulders. A lifetime seemed to pass before I finally felt his lips on mine.

His arms wrapped around my waist, gently pulling me as close to him as possible, and my arms encircled his neck, my fingers entangling themselves in his silky hair. A faint blush crept onto my cheeks when I realized just how many people were watching, but as his lips continued moving against mine, I forgot all about the crowd. All too soon, the kiss ended, but we stayed in each other's arms. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, standing on my tiptoes, as he buried his face into my shoulder. We stayed like that for a little while before he pulled back to capture my eyes with his.

"Stay with me?"

I hesitated a moment, pondering, before nodding. If he loved me, than I belonged here.

"Yeah. I think I will."

He smiled before quickly pressing our lips together again, though this time the kiss was shorter. I felt happy enough to fly. When we stepped apart, I remembered the goodbyes that still had to be said. Reluctantly, I stepped away from Caspian and went over to the Pevensies.

"So I take it you're staying, then?" asked Peter.

I nodded, beginning the goodbyes with Lucy and going on up in order of age. I spent the most time with Peter and Susan, since I was sure I'd never see them again. We all cried a little, but soon the goodbyes were done and it was time for them to go. I stepped back and stood by Caspian, watching them go with tears shining in my eyes. I'd miss them, as I knew everyone would. Aslan nodded at them with a smile, and with one last look back, the Kings and Queens turned and walked toward the doorway formed by the tree.

Caspian wrapped one arm around my waist as we stood and watched them walk up to the tree...and vanish as they walked through, just like the first three. I was sad to see them go, but found that I couldn't help feeling happy at the same time. Not that they had left of course, but that the man I loved actually loved me back. He _loved_ me. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head, neither of us caring about the crowd behind us for the moment. I looked over at Aslan, who smiled at me and nodded, seemingly in approval at my choice to stay. I smiled back and slipped out of Caspian's hold to run over to the Great Lion and throw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Aslan. Thank you for letting me choose."

"Of course, Laurah, this was your choice alone." He chuckled softly as I stepped back, my smile stretching from ear to ear.

I backed up until warm hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me close, turning me around for another kiss. And in that moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

**Kind of a short chapter, but that's it. The epilogue should be up soon, with any luck and with reviews. ;) I hope this chapter makes up for the last one...sorry about scaring you guys like that, but I truly couldn't resist. It's pretty much decided that there is going to be a sequel, so that should be up soon after the epilogue.  
><strong>

**And now, you all know what to do...**

**Review Review Review! ;)**


	22. Epilogue

**I am seriously going to cry...My first story on FanFiction and it's just...over. *sniffles continuously* I've been in withdrawal the entire week. Oh, and there will be important notes at the end of this (final) chapter, so read them!**

**laurencita12 - Thank you, that's one of my favorite parts as well. I cried while writing it...Ah, I am so overly emotional at times! :P**

**NymphadoraLupin98 - Hahaha I'm glad you're happy, you feel much better after that chapter than the one before, huh? ;) I'm rather sorry to say that this is the last time I'll update this story as from here, I'll be starting a sequel. *sniffles over not updating anymore***

**Vanillastar - Awwww is right! ;P That proclamation was a long time coming, huh? But I think it was worth the wait...;)**

**SirIsThatBloodInYourMustache - You see, trust in my mercy! ;) Oh yes, I am very very tricksy, aren't I? But I can't resist...**

**RedRose252 AKA Mello the 2nd - Oh goodness, I hope you didn't flood your keyboard...;)  
>Haha well here it is my dear, that's Quite a bargain! :D<strong>

**Mary Ellen - Aww, thank you! :D**

**ImagineEverything - Darn it all Caroline, you made ****_me_**** cry! *sniffles* Your review was sooo sweet! And I'm sorry it made you cry, but to me that's a fantastic compliment that it did! :D  
>Well, one spoiler was my absolute limit, and no peeping! ;)<strong>

**MisguidedGhost21 - I know, I'm evil...but a good evil, if that makes any sense ;P  
>I know, finally! And yes, she is staying. ;)<strong>

**Evy201 - Aw, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! But I can understand you being ticked about the one before, it was a trifle mean of me...Yes, a dream. ;)  
>Thank you, I spent a lot of time on them, trying to get it perfecto. :D<strong>

**Happy HufflePuff's Friend - *sigh* for now? lol okay, fair enough. ;)  
>I can't wait for the sequel either, I think it'll be pretty good...I hope so at least. :P<strong>

**KellyKel - good intuition! Aw, they are aren't they?**

**Lady Firewing - Thank you, I can't believe it's the end...  
>And yes, there will be, just with a little time is all. But all is not perfect, and well...you'll have to wait and see;)<strong>

**Aims5 - Aw, thank you! :D Haha the irony!**

**SitarLover - Awwwwww I'm gonna cry...*sniffles, then sobs* That is so sweet, I'm soooooo happy you can see everything happen! :D Well, there will be a sequel, so stay tuned. ;)That was one of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten...**

**chraist - I never wanted it to either, I've grown soooo attached to this story!  
>Aww, thank you!<strong>

**And the last disclaimer of the story *another sob* - I don't own Narnia peoples, my name is not CS Lewis.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

The hum of crickets resonated softly throughout the garden, though the musical insects were hidden from sight within the many shrubs and flowers. Delicate, flowering vines wove through the arches of the scattered arbors and soft, vibrantly green moss graced the trunks of the small trees. The full moon shone brightly on the stone pathway that wound its way through the rose bushes toward the marble fountain that stood at the center of it all.

I sighed contentedly as I walked along, waiting for the man I loved. We'd been courting for a while now, and today was our 1-year anniversary. Caspian and I were planning on a quiet evening of spending precious moments together after a long day apart. Caspian had been kept so busy he'd barely had time to breathe and I'd spent the day visiting with my family. Narnia was relatively peaceful, and I was of the opinion that there was no one who could be ruling better than Caspian. And I say that from an unbiased perspective - well, as unbiased as possible, I guess.

My family had been overjoyed that day when I'd gone to them and told them I was staying in Narnia, and they were even more ecstatic when I told them about my first kiss. Ainslie had begged to meet Caspian, and my mother had seconded her pleas, though in a more dignified manner. And so I'd brought him with me the next time I went for a visit. Needless to say, they'd loved him and highly approved of us being together, though the courtship hadn't been official yet. But that night, Caspian had made it official. It had been a night much like this, with the full moon and the garden and the quiet chirp of crickets to fill the evening air.

He'd taken me to this very same garden, right over there by the rose bushes next to the fountain, and we'd sat down on one of the ornate, stone benches, our fingers intertwined. I'd noticed he was fidgeting, an unusual thing for him to do around me, and seemed to be just generally nervous. Not wanting to pry, I'd waited patiently for him to explain, stroking his forearm with my free hand as we sat in silence. He'd taken a few minutes to collect himself before turning to me, taking both of my hands in his own and capturing my eyes with his own like he was so fond of doing. Something about the tender yet hesitant way he'd looked at me had caused my breath to catch in my throat and my pulse to rise much higher than normal. And then he's asked me out - or rather, the medieval equivalent thereof. I'd been quite happy, to say the least, and had accepted. A sweet, passionate kiss had followed, and I remember thinking that he should kiss me like that more often. We'd ended the kiss reluctantly, and our relationship had been a dream come true, though the occasional spat would shake things up a bit before we apologized and made up.

A gentle breeze whispered through the garden, rustling the leaves and causing the skirt of my dress to billow slightly behind me. I smiled slightly and leaned forward into the wind, enjoying the scent of spring that it carried with it. My hair blew back a little as I did, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace of the night. It was quiet enough that I heard soft footsteps behind me, and warm, tanned hands wrapped around my waist from behind a moment later.

"Hello, your Majesty."

"Good evening, my lady."

I turned my head around to see two very familiar chocolate brown eyes gazing into mine. Caspian leaned down and pressed our lips together in a brief but tender kiss before coming around to stand next to me. My lips were tingling and my heart was beating a little fast; somehow a simple kiss was all it ever took for those butterflies to flit around in my stomach. He knew it too, and he'd told me on several occasions it was one of the things he loved most about me. He took my hand, intertwining our fingers as we began to meander down the stone path toward the roses. Spring was just beginning, and the buds were just starting to bloom into mature flowers.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Caspian's voice carried an undertone of guilt for having been a little late, but I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I was far from angry.

"You didn't, and I would have understood even if you had." I looked up at him, meeting his eye with a loving gaze. He seemed a trifle nervous tonight, but it was so slight I wondered if I was imagining it.

He smiled softly before continuing.

"How was your visit with your family?"

"It was really nice, I was glad to see them after such a long time of not visiting like I should have. Thankfully they understood." Things had gotten so hectic around here that I truly hadn't been able to find a spare minute.

"It seems understanding runs in your family." How I loved the twinkle he got in his eye when he was teasing me. But we both knew that hidden within the banter was a compliment, as always. And so I smiled and chuckled, thanking him.

We walked along in comfortable silence, approaching the same spot our courtship had begun a year ago. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet scent of roses ready to blossom. The gentle sound of the water fountain lulled me into a trance; until Caspian halted right in front of it that is. He turned and faced me as I looked at him quizzically, wondering why he'd stopped walking.

He looked down at our intertwined fingers, and looked deep into my eyes, only adding to my confusion. What was he up to? If he'd been planning on kissing me, he'd have done that already. I started to open my mouth to ask if he was okay, but closed it when he began to speak, softly and tenderly.

"A year ago, our official relationship began with you saying yes when I asked for the honor of courting you. I was the happiest man alive, and I thought I could never feel any more complete. I was wrong."

I could only stare at him, puzzling over what he meant.

"Since then, I have fallen more deeply in love with you than I even thought was possible. You make my life complete and I cannot imagine ever being without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, living each day with your smile, your laugh, with _you._ And so, my dearest lady…"

My eyes were misty and I found it hard to form cohesive thoughts as I noticed Caspian was no longer right in front of me. I looked down to see him down on one knee, with…

_Oh. My. God._

"…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Did he just…propose? I felt one, two, three tears slip down my cheeks as my heart threatened to burst out of my chest. I nodded mutely, more happy tears falling.

"Yes," I whispered, feeling the biggest smile the world has ever known spreading across my face.

"Yes, yes!" My voice now gained strength as reality set in. Caspian rose with a giant smile on his handsome face and I saw the ring in his hand, gasping as my hand flew up to cover my mouth. I was…absolutely speechless.

I could feel the tears continuing to flow as I stared at the ring. It was perfect, and couldn't have been any more so. An emerald sat in the middle of the simple gold band, two sparkling diamonds on either side; it was simple and perfect for me. Yet more tears escaped my eyes as Caspian gently slid the ring onto my ring finger, capturing both my hands in his as he leaned in. I closed my eyes and stood on my tiptoes, a rush of passion searing through me when our lips met in a kiss.

His soft, warm lips caressed mine and his hands cradled my face, deepening the kiss. My hands rested on his chest, his rising heartbeat drumming against my fingertips as I leaned into him, wanting to be as close as possible to my fiancée. His thumbs stroked away the tears of pure joy that continued to trail down my cheeks as we both pulled back for a second to look into each other's eyes before moving back in for another kiss. And in that kiss, lingered the promise of a new life…together.

**I'm crying...this story had just come to its end! Now it's time to mark it as that fateful word - complete. Okay, so on to the IMPORTANT news:**

**There is definitely going to be a sequel, and the title will be: To Love A King. It'll be a few days or maybe even a week or two before I get it posted, and also...**

**For all of you who were dying to see Peter and Laurah get together, a friend of mine has convinced me to write a story about Peter. It'll take place in between this story and To Love A King, and I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to update and write it, but keep an eye out. The title of that one is: To Love A Thief.**

**It will not, I repeat WILL NOT be posted on my account, but on my friend's: StarryNyteThe3rd.  
>The prologue for that one should be up shortly. I'm co-writing TLAT with StarryNyteThe3rd, so if you like my writing, you might want to check it out.<strong>

**Okay, all that was a lot, but it's important, so thank you for bearing with me. And now we come to the last of the author's notes for To Dance With A Prince...**

**Thank you so much to all my readers, silent, those who favorited/alerted, and most of all to my fabulous and amazing reviewers! I'm slightly surprised and highly grateful that I haven't gotten any flames for To Dance With A Prince, so another huge thank you for that. Just thank you thank you thank you!**

**Farewell until To Love A King!**

**Review Review Review! ;)**


End file.
